The Apple Of My Eye
by wildfur123
Summary: Applejack has a crush on a certain dragon, but he is head over heels in love with another pony, but when she doesn't accept his affections spike is heartbroken. Can Applejack make it up to him and impress him, even if she isn't as pretty as his crush? *Old and terrible, fixing this story up*
1. Prologue

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

PROLOGUE

"Get back here yer theivan varmint!" Applejack cried as she galloped after a raccoon. The raccoon had stolen one of her prized apples, they where all her prized apples. He hooves thundered against the dirt road, " I got y'all now yer varmit!" She said in the southern accent as she was quickly gaining on The raccoon. She skidded to a stop as a pony blocked her path, her ratty blonde mane covering a piece of her face. "Oh hay raraty!" Applejack stared at the pony her blocked her path. "Oh yes hello Applejack dearie, I'm just visiting to get some farm life inspiration." Rarity said proudly in her big city accent. "Well don't let May stop ya'll then carry on!" Applejack stepped to the side to let the white unicorn walk past.

"Come on spike!" Rarity called behind her as the little green and purple dragon followed her his eyes spelling out love. Look at him, he worships the ground she walks on. Applejack thought with an amused glance at spike. She suddenly remembered the raccoon. She stared. Wildly around her trying to pinpoint the varmit. "Darn" she said her thick country accent laid on with every word she raced to catch up with rarity and spike. She straightened her hat and asked rarity. " so raratay are ya'll making a new line then?"

" yes applejack dearest, I've decided to make some fancy farm clothes" rarity broke off as she avoided a mud puddle. " or something like that" the fancy unicorn turned and looked at spike. " and my little spikey wikey" is helping! Isn't that right spikey?"

The dragon nodded " yeah it sure is." His purple scales gleamed in the sunlight and they flashed in applejack's eyes as she rolled them at the love struck dragon.


	2. Chapter1

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 1

The orange earth pony couldn't help but admire the young dragon, he did everything Rarity asked, even though he didn't have a chance with her. Applejack cringed, Rarity just didn't seem to see Spike's affection towards her, either that or she ignores it, Applejack theorised. The Orange farm mare led the white unicorn and the purple and green love struck dragon to her barn. "Here, ya'll continue to do what ya need to do raritay, I'll just be workin' " she shook her fringe of ratty blonde hair out of the way as she watched the two enter her barn. "I'm just surprised raritay would want to work in a barn, I mean darn tootin!" Applejack muttered as she trotted along the path to her apple orchard. " ah best be getting to work!" The mare smiled. "yeehaw!" She cried

, rearing up and took off down the hill to her beautiful apples. The earth pony galloped through her trees her strong back legs propelling her forward. Her smile shone in her eyes as she took in her work, her life her destiny all before her, in the Apple stopped as she got to a certain part of the trees, she tugged at a bucket from behind the tree she had left earlier and got to work. She crouched and then at the right moment, put all her weight on her front legs as her hind legs kicked with all her might onto the tree, a cascade of perfect blood red apples would collapse into the bucket and then she would move on to the next tree and the next, until the sun had started to lower and evening was drawing near. applejack whipped the sweat from her forehead and collected the buckets in a cart she was pulling. She then struggled to pull the cart up the hill, sure she was strong, but she was tired from a full days work, and that cart wasn't as light as a feather. At the top she straightened her signature hat and pulled the cart inside of the barn, she would unload it later. Her eyes got used to the dim light of the barn and she saw Rarity

Assign bundles of notes and sketches to Spike, the young dragon would grab them all and would struggle to make sure they didn't fall out of place. Applejack smiled "Let me help ya'll with some o dat Spike!" She nudged some of the papers onto her back "hey Applejack dearest, would you like to come to a sleepover with the girls, at twilights castle, she needs some people over there it's so big!" Rarity spoke in her big city accent. "Consider me pleased as punch!" Applejack smiled. "Unless it will be like last time!" The mare frowned her white freckles bunching up. The trio trotted outiside sweet apple acres and started the trip to twilights castle.


	3. Chapter 2

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 2

The trip to twilights wasn't exactly easy. Especially since rarity carried only half of her notes with her magic, leaving applejack and spike to do the rest. They slowly trotting along the path, every know and then a pebble would make spike trip and drop all his notes. And applejack would give him all hers so she could chase after them. She pounced on what seemed like the 50th note. She carried them in her mouth, making sure not to get them wet and dropped them at spikes claws looking triumphant. He picked her noted back up and placed them gently in the crook of Applejack's neck and back, she shivering as the cold dragon's claw brushed her back, she was a very ticklish pony after all. She stared at the young dragon with her pretty lime green eyes as he turned his love heart-filled eyes towards the beautiful pony in front of him.

He was practically drooling as the trio arrived at twilights reagal castle. Rarity used her magic to knock on the door. "Ah you three are here! Come in everypony's waiting!" Twilight practically dragged the three in. "Woah your mightay cheerful today sugar cube!" Applejack grinned at her alicorn friend. Applejack followed twilight, Rarity and spike into the room where the rest of the main three where. Applejack froze in the entryway. The sight was horrendous Fluttershy's eyes where widened with shock as she hid under the spare bed, Rainbow dash and pinkie pie where currently frozen as rainbow chuckled, a pillow in her hooves "we totally weren't having a pillow fight, err right pinkie?"

To answer the poofy maned pony pulled her party cannon from Twilights closet. " it was so fun! I even stuffed my cannon full of pillows!" Pinkie squealed the easily excited mare setting off her cannon with a simple flick of her pink hoof. A boom sounded as the room was covered in pillows. Applejack swiped her hoof down to wipe a pillow off of her face. Everyone was doing the same, afterwards all glaring at pinkie. "What, it's better when I put all that cake batter in the cannon, that didn't go as well as planned..." The pink mares burrow schrunching laughed at the memory, their smiles lighting up the room. Hours passed as they started a massive pillow fights everyone having different tactics, twilight and rarity hiding while they used their magic and Rainbowdash would fly from above, throwing down below on the unsuspecting ponies, pinkie what just yell "SURPRISE!" In your face and then whack you with a pillow, resulting on giggles all around. Fluttershy was hiding hoping she wouldn't get hit, spike was running around yelling, and as soon as a pillow came hurtling towards Rarity he would dive in the way to protect her. Applejack didn't throw or hit anyone with the pillow, she just stood in the middle, pretending to be an easy target, truth is she wasn't, as soon as a pillow flew at her she would turn around and buck it, sending right into the pony who threw it's face. "That all you got rainbow?" Applejack flicked her mane out of her eyes in a triumphant grin as she kicked a pillow into rainbow's face, throwing the rainbow maned Pegasus into the wall." Your on AJ!" Rainbowdash's eyes narrowing in determination as she flicked the pillow of her face.


	4. Chapter 3

(Authors note: hi guys I don't usually leave authors notes much, but I wanted to thank all those kind people out there who have given me amazing reviews and support for both of my stories! And I will be starting a new story in a few days, how exciting! ?)

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 3

The two daredevil ponies stared each other down. Suddenly rainbow made a move, she flew upwards while holding a pillow in her cyan hooves, all the other ponies backed away as the two mares got ready for one heck of a hurtled the pillow at Applejack, the farm pony narrowly missing the soft pillow. Still in her ducked position Applejack grasped a pillow in her blonde tail she suddenly threw it In the air, Rainbowdash looking a bit confused, followed the pillow with her magenta eyes. While the pillow was in mid air Applejack leant forward onto her front hooves, and as the pillow came back down she bucked it, right into rainbows surprised face.

The two threw and bucked, giving all they had, the rest of the mane 4 and spike followed every pillow chucked with their eyes of teal, blue, purple and green.

Applejack chucked a pillow at Rainbowdash the rainbow haired mare, catching the pillow and throwing it right back at Applejack it hit the stunned orange mare in the face she shook it off, but she was too late, a rain of pillows cascaded from above, covering Her in pillows. Her instinct kicked in telling her to rise to the surface but she stopped before she did thinking of a pay back plan. The earth pony dug a tunnel underneath the thick blanket of pillows. She grabbed a couple in her way, here it was, the ultimate pillow revenge...she burst upwards her strong back legs firing her way into the air she threw a few pillows at Rainbowdash, who had her back turned waiting for Applejack to rise. The cyan Pegasus spinning around in shock. Applejack bucked another pillow at her in her shock. The athletic pony falling back into all of the pillows. Applejack started chuckling, and soon Rainbowdash joined in, soon all the ponies and dragon, where chortling, except Rarity who was doing a more ladylike giggle.

After the ultimate pillow fight had finished and they had stopped their laughing. Twilight looked out the window to realise the moon was high in the sky, she shooed everyone off to bed, including shooing spike to his bed in twilights bedroom "this is no time for a young dragon to be up!". "Ah, twiliaght ah don't have a pillow or a blanket." Applejack looked around awkwardly. "Of course, I'll go get you a blanket from the supply closet, but you should be able to find a pillow pretty quickly." The lavender mare stated staring at the pillow covered floor. "Alrightie then..." Applejack moved to a spot near one of the many windowsills and collapsed on a mattress, pillow fighting was hard work. She grabbed the pillow closest and lifted her head up slightly to let the pillow slide was tired, she had to get up amazingly early to do all her chores on the farm, so she had never stayed up so late before. She opened her eyes slightly as twilight entered and laid the blanket on the earth pony with her magic. She then turned out the lights, lying on her mattress."goodnight everypony!" Twilight called out to her best friends. The other five replying in their goodnight's as well. Applejack closed her green eyes. After about a minute of silence she heard whispers. "Are you asleep yet pinkie?" A slightly scratchy voice sounded. Rainbowdash. Applejack placed the voice. "Nopie dokie lokie!" Pinkie pie replied in a loud whisper. The orange mare pulled her ears back against her head trying to shut out the voices. "You twilight?" Rainbow's voice rang out again in the large room. " no" "Fluttershy?"

" not yet..." The timid Pegasus answered. "Look, dearies, nobody's asleep yet, so let's just have some girl talk!" Everyone but Applejack muttered their agrees.

Rarity flicked the light switch on with her magic. Applejack grumbled under her breath and turned around as the bright light blinded her eyes. The girls gossiped.

"Oh and Rarity I haven't told you yet, guess what!" Twilights voice was filled with cheer. "Oh what is it darling!" Rarity's voiced sounded excited. "Someone was coming down from canterlot! What was their name again? Prancypants?"

"Fancy pants!" Rarity squealed. Applejack snorted, there was no point going back to sleep, she rolled over to face the other 5. "Yes when I was in canterlot the other day to visit princess I was on the train station, when I asked him where he was going to, he said ponyville saying he had rented a house so he could see ponyville in all it's glory" the lavender alicorn quoted smiling. Rarity was awestruck her medium blue eyes sparkling with glee. "Eeeee!" She shrieked. "And it gets better! I appointed you as his official tour guide!" Rarity pulled her fainting couch out of nowhere, and fainted onto it. Her hoof splayed over her forehead.


	5. Chapter 4

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 4

Applejack watched the white unicorn put her fainting couch away in glee.

"When is he coming?!" She pestered twilight, her gorgeous dark blue eyes intent in finding out answers. "The day after tomorrow." The alicorn answered unfazed by the diva's questions. The fashionista Unicorn already had a plan in mind. "Alright then, can everypony stay tomorrow night as well, we'll have a double sleepover so we can greet him first thing at the train station!" The other 4 but Applejack agreed. "A'hm mightay sorry Raratay I have some chores on the farm to attend to, although I can come over tomorrow night in time for the sleepover." She apologised to her friend. "Oh that's fine darling, as long as you get here in time!" Rarity blinked her long eyelashes, making her light blue eyeshadow more visible. "Okay we should probably get to sleep now, especially if we are having two sleepovers in a row" twilight told everypony logically. "Yeah an awesome pony like me needs her shut eye!" Rainbowdash rolled over. Twilight turned out the lights. Applejack rolled over to face the wall. This was certainly going to be an interesting few days. She chuckled quietly and closed her eyes.

The farm pony woke to the morning sunlight spilling onto her face from the windowsill above her. She sat up looking about her, remembering where she was. She stood up and ran an orange hoof through her blonde mane, she than placed on her hat that only came off when she sleeped. She looked around her at the peaceful faces of her friends as they slept. She padded quietly out of the room, making sure not to trip or make any sound. She roamed the crystal halls, looking about the shiny walls,they reflected her own reflection back at her. She trotted into the main room, staring up at the golden oak library roots, each had a crystal hanging off them, reflecting a memory of her and her friends having good times. She stared up at the beautiful crystals till she heard a whoop for joy. she turned around startled and headed towards the sound. She trotted up to the room she had heard it from and opened the door a crack. A lamp was on, and next to it was spike, curled up in his bed reading a comic. Applejack grinned. "Ah certainty hope it's not one of those enchanted ones now" she padded up behind the busy dragon. He jumped and turned around "oh it's just you applejack, and no not this time." Answering her semi- rhetorical question. the earth pony sat beside the scaly reptile as he told her the plot of the story. "Sounds mightay fascinatin' spike." Applejack told him as he finished. "Yeah I know." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "So spike are ya'll going down with us to greet this Fancypants fella at the train station?"

"Probably, twilight will drag me along anyway." "Besides if rarity wants me too then I'm going" Applejack rolled her eyes smiling, he was so devoted. The farm pony heard chatter coming down from the hall "oh, looks like the girls are awake, wanna go greet em' spike?" Applejack stood up, shaking her orange coat back into place. "Sure!" The dragon leapt up and followed the earth pony to the room where she and her friends had slept. "Goodmornin' everypony!" Applejack cried smiling. "Good morning Applejack!" The lavender alicorn replied, her usually straight mane all curly from sleep. "Morning darling." Rarity said not paying much attention, already brushing her curly purple mane. Rainbow dash was snoring. Her cyan coloured chest rising and falling abruptly. "Umm where's pinkie pai?" Applejack looked around noticing the party pony was missing. Fluttershy shrugged her, her teal eyes widening. "I'm right here!" Pinkie pie squeaked from behind Applejack's shoulder giving the orange mare a fright.

"Applejack sweetness, come here let me brush your mane, it looks like it got hit by a tornado!" Rarity frowned levitating Her mane brush. "Uh oh..." The farm pony backed out of the room, the Diva unicorn following after her. "Applejack skidded around and raced down the crystal halls, almost slipping. The fashionista racing after her, her purple curly tail streaming after her "oh no you don't!" The white mare wearing a face of frustrated determination. The earth pony slipped, skidding around and bumped her back into the wall. "Woah!" She cried as she slipped a bit more, bumping into something else, ending in her falling over. Applejack looked up. She had bumped into twilight, who had teleported, ready to stop Applejack from getting away. Rarity run up huffing. "Now that's more like it come on dearie!" She called over her shoulder as the farm pony followed to her her certain doom, her head trailing down.

Applejack sat in a chair looking grumpily at a mirror as Rarity levitated her mane brush. Rarity took Applejack's signature hat off with her magic and set it on the Applejack's green eyes widened and she reached for her het frantically. " oh, come on not darling you don't need that musty old hat on anyway!" Rarity yanked the brush down Applejack's scraggly mane, the orange mare wincing as her hair was pulled. Applejack stared in the mirror in front of her, comparing herself to Rarity. She knew she shouldn't have but she did, her brain was calculating all the differences between them despite Applejack's complaints to her brain. She was completely average compared to a Rarity, with her blonde ratty mane, tied up in a ponytail (literally) and her orange, dirty complexion with her white freckles on Either side of her cheeks. Meanwhile Rarity was gorgeous with her perfect face and long eyelashes,perfectly shaping her amazing dark blue eyes and light blue eyeshadow, she also had a perfect mane which was curled and a beautiful purple. Applejack frowned and moved her lime green eyes away from the crystal mirror in front of her.


	6. Chapter 5

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 5

Applejack waved goodbye to her friends as she trotted back to sweet apple acres, she had some chores to do. She said hello to Big Mac and Granny Smith, the red stallion was working in the front of her orchard and the wise granny was sitting on their porch. Applejack got straight to work, a determined look etched onto her face.

She smiled as the apples tumbled into the buckets provided. The orange mare turned around and kicked another tree, putting all her force into it. Her blonde mane swaying forward as she bucked. She pulled a cart full of apples out of the orchards and in the main area where Her brother would cart them off. She picked up a bag of chicken feed in her mouth, the thin cloth almost ripping under the heavy weight of the chicken seed. Applejack held it in her hooves and poured some chicken feed out for her chickens. They came clucking out of their coop happy to be fed. The farm pony smiled and went into the pen, crawling into the Chicken coop. Applejack searched for eggs, her hooves rummaging around in the soft ! Her hoof hit a hard cold object. She pulled it out, a nice cream coloured egg, she looked around, no cracks or dents perfect! She put the egg carefully in her saddlebag and trotted off to the apple family house. She waved to Granny Smith and opened the door, padding inside and opening the fridge. She took out the fragile egg carton and opened it. She took out the egg from her cloth saddlebag and cautiously put it in the egg carton. She sighed relieved. A small filly knocked her down from behind her, smashing the eggs. Applejack glared at her sister. "A'm sorry" Applebloom winced chuckling nervously and raced back upstairs. "Get back here you!" Applejack cried taking off after the little yellow filly. Her hooves thundered as she raced up the stairs and burst into Applebloom's room. She pulled the red maned filly out from under her bed "ahhhhh!" Applebloom squealed. Applejack launched her and her sister onto the bed "how do you like this ya little whippersnapper!" Applejack laughed as she ruffled her sisters mane, The little filly struggling to get out of her sisters headlock giggling. Applebloom finally pulled away and stared up at her sister, Applejack pulling the young filly into a hug. "A'h love you Applebloom" Applejack smiled hugging her sister tightly. She let go and jumped off the bed "now I have some chores to do, so get your rump into the kitchen and clean up that mess you made!" Applejack grinned mischievously as her little sisters orangey red eyes widened.

The Apple family had stopped for lunch. The quad eating an apple pie Granny Smith had baked. "This pie sure is delicious Granny" Applejack complimented the tea green mare on her efforts. "Eyup" Applejack's big brother agreed. "It was my pleasure young un's now off to work the both of you!" The wise old mare shooed of the pair smiling. Applejack grinned, shaking her fringe out of her face as she got to work bucking some more apple trees.

The trees quaking from the massive amount of force put into bucking the trees.

She straightened her dusty brown hat, whiping sweat off of her brow. Her green gaze traveled up to the now orange sky. "Oh shoot, I'm late cya Big Mac!" She waved and then took of like a rocket to the farm house. She slammed into the door and cantered upstairs and into her room. She slung her saddlebags over her back and grabbed a pillow. "Bye Applebloom, granny!" Applejack cried out to her kin as she launched herself out the door. She galloped through ponyville , her mane and tail streaming after her like ribbons on a windy day.

She finally arrived, knocking on the large door as she stared at the giant crystal tree, the dusk light reflecting of in her eyes. The door opened. "Oh applejack you're here, come in!" The princess of friendship stepped aside to let the farm pony inside. She stepped into the room she had slept in last night, it looked exactly how she had left it, except a much less amount of pillows. The farm pony dumped her saddlebags and her pillow onto the soft carpet. She then exited the room and followed Twilight to the main room where everypony else was. "Hiya applejack!" Rainbowdash grinned and the other three shared their greetings. "Hello darling" "um, hi" "woo hoo, Applejack has arrived party!" Applejack rolled her eyes friendly at the quad "hay ya'll how's it going?" The earth pony took a seat on her throne, where the others currently where. "Just swimmingly dearest" the diva unicorn replied in her Manehattan accent. "We where just playing a round of truth or dare!" The party pony giggled. "Anyway, pinkie was just about to give rainbow a dare." Twilight unfurled her wings in excitement. "Rainbowdash, I dare you... To a goof off!" The pink earth pony started of slowly then yelled as she gained momentum from her speech. "Pinkie!" The other four groaned glaring at the crazy mare. "No guys. It's a dare I have to do it" Rainbow jumped of her throne and followed pinkie pie out the door, the other four glancing at each other before launching themselves off their thrones and rushing to one of the many windows.

Applejack took her place watching from a window. The two ponies faced each other, getting ready for the inevitable. Pinkie suddenly started dancing "oh Rainbowdash you shouldn't have chosen dare no, but anyway let's go-o!"

She did two front flips and landed directly in front of the window Fluttershy and Applejack where looking out from. "I really hate this dare, but I really gotta care, cause I won't be beaten by you!" Rainbow went face to face with pinkie. The pink earth pony grabbed a bouncy ball out of nowhere and starting jumping on it. "Well see cause when I'm done you'll fly to Timbuktu!" She giggled and started juggling cupcakes. Rainbow dash grabbed a trash can from a nearby house and hopped atop making loud music. Pinkie growled and protruded from her poofy mane a meowing bird. Rainbowdash's eyes widened as she stared at the pony' randomness. "Oh yeah, well I can be random too!" She started doing the chicken dance on the trash can. "I'm sure you can, but can you make a dog moo?" She did a hoof stand on the ball, a mooing dog balanced on one of her back hooves. Rainbowdash growled, kicking the trash can away. "Rainbow don't procrastinate. You really have to accept your fate!" The upside down mare rolled herself over to the cyan Pegasus. "I'm not the one procrastnatin' your the one who's keeping your fate waitin'" the rainbow maned mare smirked at her comeback."that's it, no more games!" She yelled and the blue Pegasus gulped nervous. "Behold. The party cannon, it makes anything go ka-boom!" She pulled her party cannon out of nowhere and shot some hay burgers out of it. "Your little gun is quite fun, but nothing compared to the ringing in your ears of my awesome sonic rainboom!" She shot a rainbow around ponyville before landing smugly in front of the party pony. "Your little rainbow brightens up my gloom, but it's nothing compared to my costume!" Pinkie pie turned around and when she faced the audience again she was covered in odd garments from a present dress to a balloon hat. Rainbowdash struggled to rhyme her hoof moving in the air, as if it could pull the words out. "Aww, I got nothing."

Authors note: hey guys! Hope you enjoyed their goof off, all lyrics where made by me but characters belong to their respected owners thnx.


	7. Chapter 6

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 6

Pinkie pie grinned at the grumpy blue Pegasus sitting on the floor. "I win!" The pink mares smile widened, her jumping up and down slightly. "I hate losing..." Rainbowdash frowned, upset. "Hey, I have to admit, against the super duper party pony you did pretty well Rainbow!" Applejack chuckled form her window she shared with Fluttershy. "Indeed you did darling, now let's continue with the dares!" Rarity smiled, trotting away from the window, The other five followed, excited. Once all six ponies where back in their seats, they continued, it being Rainbowdash's turn to truth or dare somepony, since she had the last dare. "Alright, Applejack, since you haven't had an dare yet, truth or dare?" Rainbow turned to face the earth pony, grinning. "Dare!" Applejack answered without a second thought. Rainbow smiled wickedly, her hooves rubbing together in an evil pose. "Alright AJ, I dare you... " the blue Pegasus trailed off slightly. "To wear a dress!" She laughed mechanically. Applejack' jaw dropped slightly, before clenching, baring her teeth. "Fine ah will!" She stormed off, her ears flat against her head.

She chose a random dress out of Twilight's wadrobe, thankfully it wasn't too sparkly.

She slipped it on, it clenching her waist tightly. She turned around, facing the mirror, it looked alright... She supposed, she really didn't know much about dresses and fashion, that was Rarity's thing. The dress was a blood red, it starting under her forelegs, where it was covered in sparkly sequins, to a trail that was longer around the back than it was around the front. She had to admit, it wouldn't be her first choice, but it was ok. Applejack sighed, before walking slowly back to the room where the others where currently waiting. As soon as she walked in Rainbowdash started laughing, her legs covering her chest as she slipped off her seat, chortling away. Applejack frowned annoyed. Rarity gasped "oh darling Applejack, it looks gorgeous on you!" The unicorn cooed her blue eyes widened at the farm pony. "Great, now ah'ma get this off before somepony, loses a wing or two!" She growled at Rainbowdash who was crying tears of laughter. Applejack trotted back, quickly slipping the dress off, and struggling to get it to fit on the colthanger right. Half of one of the shoulders fell off the slope, Applejack snorted and turned tail.

It was Applejack's turn to dare somepony. "Ah... Twilight, truth or dare?" Applejack asked, deciding Twilight's fate. "Well let's see, I guess I'll do dare." The lavender alicorn answered, waiting, her destiny held in Applejack's hooves. Applejack grinned "twiliaght, I dare you... To dance!" She chuckled smiling, this was going to be funny. Twilight scowled, before leaping out of her chair and turning on some music from a record player with her magic. The music came blaring out. Twilight sighed, before starting to dance. She threw herself toward, on one front hoof, and the opposite back hoof, then back again, switching her legs up. The purple mare then balanced on her back two legs, her front hooves going up and down. Next to each other, Twilight's face was Scrunched up in concentration. Applejack, despite her efforts to not laugh, collapsed out of her chair cackling, followed by Rainbowdash. The two laughed clutching their stomachs In their hooves. When they stopped, Applejack flicked her fringe out of her eyes. "Right, now it's my turn!" Twilight grinned Evilly. "Rarity, I dare you..." Applejack couldn't hear the rest as the lilac mare turned and whispered into the white unicorns ear. "My pleasure darling." The diva smiled, before plucking a feather out of one of Twilight's open wings. Applejack's lime green eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen. Rarity advanced towards the farm pony smirking, the feather still levitating in her magic aura. Applejack chuckled nervously, her back against her throne. "You wouldn't dare!" she looked at the two smirking mares. "Oh, I did." Twilight said smugly. Rarity started tickling Applejack's belly with the feather. Applejack lurched struggling to get away form the feather, but she was paralysed. The feather was sending shivers down her spine, making her roll about the floor in laughter. "Oh mah, oh mah, make it stop!" She pleaded with Rarity between giggles,her back arching from the feathers touch, yep she was very ticklish and Twilight knew that.

They played for quite a while, before Twilight, said she was going to make dinner. Applejack, followed the alicorn into her kitchen. "Um, twilight." The orange mare stood behind the purple pony cooking dinner. "Oh, yes Applejack?" She turned around slightly, so she could see the earth pony out of the corner of her purple eye. "Ah'm a bit sweaty, Is it ok if I have a shower?" She asked, her hat slightly out of place. "Sure, the bathroom is down the corridor, third door on the left." She pointed with a wing as she turned back around to continue making their dinner. Applejack trotted down the hall, staring at her reflection in the crystals that lined the halls, it was quite gloomy and dark in Twilight's castle, and their efforts to lighten up the place, where vain. She gently, nudged the door open with a hoof, her heart beat still calming down from the crazy dares they had done. She shut the door with a simple kick of a hoof, before locking it with her mouth. The mare then turned the taps in the shower, the new metal squeaking slightly. The water flooded down from the shower head, Applejack dipping a hoof in, testing the water, it ran off her hoof, the Luke warm water making her light orange fur, now a darker orange. She turned the tap again, the water now becoming much warmer. Smiling the earth pony took off her light brown, dusty hat and set it on the bathroom counter. The mare then stepped into the shower, careful not to slip on the tile floor. Applejack sighed, relaxed as the water pounded onto her back from above, before streaming downwards, and off of her tail. The orange mare's muscles where relaxing under the heat of the water, her muscles where always bunched up while working on The farm, showers felt so good, unwinding all the springs her muscles where set into. Her blond mane was now a shade of brown as It clung to her forehead and shoulder. She sat down, her shoulder inbetween two corners. The water slid down her face, dripping onto her neck at various times. Applejack could have stayed in their forever, but she had responsibilities, and Twilight had water bills to pay!

She climbed out of the relaxing shower, shaking herself dry, droplets of water flying off her damp pelt. Applejack after drying herself more on a towel, escaped the bathroom and trotted into the kitchen, make sure not to leave a trail of water behind her slightly wet hooves. "Ah'm back!" The farm pony smiled, sitting down on a chair facing her four best friends. "Great, cause dinner is served!" Twilight came enthusiastically trotting out of the kitchen, six plates levitated in her purple magic aura. She dropped a plate at each pony's spot at the table before plopping down at her spot, ready to eat the meal she had cooked. Heated up celery and herbivore lasagna. "Hmm, it smells good Twilight!" Fluttershy grinned, sniffing the meal in front of her.

"It certainly looks the treat darling!" Rarity grinned levitating a fork in her magic, ready to dig in. "I have to say, it does taste delicious!" Rainbow declared, her mouth covered in crumbs, the others glaring at her. "What it was just sitting there looking at me!" She pointed her hooves at the half gone dinner.

Applejack pulled her pillow out of her saddlebag. "Woah, Applejack how did that fit in there?" Fluttershy's teal eyes widened. "Ah honestly don't know!" Applejack frowned, confused. "Makes perfect sense to me!" Pinkie pie smiled hopping past the two staring at the pillow. "Pinkie logic" Rainbowdash explained from her mattress, rolling her eyes. Applejack chuckled, plopping her pillow back on her mattress, which looked exactly the same as she left it.

Authors note: stay tuned in, next time they meet fancy pants at the train station and Rarity gives her tour!


	8. Chapter 7

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 7

Applejack was awoken by the chattering of the birds near her window, the sweet melody ringing in her ears. Applejack sat up and stretched, her mouth open In a yawn. She looked around her, four sleeping ponies one purple one blue one yellow and one pink. She stuffed her hat on her head before exiting the room. She trotted down the hall until she reached the main room, with their thrones surrounding a round table, with a map of equestria in 3D on it. In her spot on her throne Rarity was sitting, flicking through notes and what looked like drawings. "Well, your sure up early!" Applejack told the fashionista who was so busy she hadn't noticed the farm pony enter. "Yes, I had a dream, and I just couldn't sleep! I have so many new ideas!" The white unicorn smiled inspired. "Oh and Applejack darling, what should I wear?" Rarity pulled a clothes rack out form behind her throne, using her magic to pull some cloth off. "Umm, where did ya'll get those sugarcube?" Applejack scanned the rack of clothing. "Oh, while you where working yesterday I went back to my boutique and brought my stuff so I can look my best for Fancypants!" She fantasised dreamily. "Well alrightie then, ah think you should wear the blue one." Applejack pointed a good towards a nice looking blue one. "The one with the purple accents?" Rarity followed Applejack's hoof. "Eyup" AJ clarified. "I did fancy that one, do you think he will to?" She frowned, her long eyelashes fluttering. "Ah'm sure he will like anything you wear sugarcube." The country pony rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. "Yes well, I can only wear the best!" The unicorn got out if her throne. "I am going to try this on, and why I get back I expect feedback!" The diva trotted out, her head held high, her mane bouncing as she moved. Applejack grinned, her white freckles moving upwards. She heard a yawn, and turned her head, staring at a sleepy looking Fluttershy. The timid Pegasus smiled at her friend "good morning Applejack" the butter coloured Pegasus moved softly to sit on her throne. It was then that Rarity came waltzing out, showing off her gorgeous outfit. "So, what do you think?" She posed dramatically. "Wow Rarity you look stunning!" Fluttershy stared at the fancy mare. "Applejack?" Rarity asked. "Ya'll look nice Raritay." Applejack stated, bored. "Nice?!" Rarity's blue eyes widened, "i think that's an understatement!"she clutched her chest with her hoof. "Of course you would Rarity" Applejack smiled, her Green eyes closing half way In a sort of smirk. Rarity smugly smirked back at her though. "Oh but Applejack sweetness, you need to wear one too!" The unicorn called out smugly. Applejack stopped chuckling, her eyes widened in fear, "you wouldn't!" She stood up in her throne, ready to bolt for it. "You weren't so fearful when Rainbowdash told you to put a dress on!" Rarity raised her eyebrow, slowly walking forward towards the orange mare. "Uh, yah but that was a dare..." Her southern accent was laid in even thicker with her uncomfortable state. Rarity took another step forward, almost touching Applejack's nose with her horn, looking up into her eyes deeply. Applejack's ears where pulled back against her head as the unicorn was prepared to use her magic for her advantage. Applejack leapt for it, launching herself out of the side of her seat. She ran down the corridor, before screeching to halt at ka dead end. "Shoot!" The country pony turned back around, about to throw herself into a room, but realised that was Twilight's room, where all the dresses where kept! She threw herself into the room next to it, slamming the door behind her, hearing Rarity's advancing hoofsteps. "Huh, AJ what are you doing?" A certain dragon's voice was heard in the gloom. "Shhh!" Applejack covered a hoof over Spike's mouth before crouching under a desk in the corner that had a couple of comic books on it. The door creaked open with magic, behind it a searching unicorn. "Oh spike, it's just you darling, by the way, have you seen Applejack?" She asked, sounding sweet and not like she was just about to to force Applejack into a dress. Applejack quivered in nervous energy. "Uh no, why do you ask?" He dragon's dark green eyes started wandering to the desk before they stopped and stared back at his crush. " oh doesn't matter!" She smiled sweetly before slamming the door and storming off. "Oh thank ya'll spike, your a great friend!" The earth pony crawled out from under the desk, a smile plastered onto her face once again. She hugged the small reptile, nuzzling his head in a friendly gesture. "See ya'll, ah'ma find a hole to crawl into before Raratay gets back!" She smiled, tipping her hat before racing out of the room. She trotted back and jumped back onto her throne, where Applejack noticed, everypony was up. "Mornin' everypony!" She called cheerful. Rarity glared at her from her seat. Then she realised, everypony else was wearing a dress. "Ummm, well this is awkward..." She chuckled. "Yes, now sweetheart, if you could let me put your dress on!" Rarity growled, frowning. "No way no how!" She shook her head. "Come on, everypony else let me put their dresses on, even Rainbowdash!" She pointed towards the blue Pegasus. "Sorry AJ this dress looked 20% cooler" Rainbowdash explained pointing towards her interesting dress. "so will you let me put it on?"the White unicorn raised her eyebrow. "Neope" the farm pony closed her eyes and crossed her forelegs. "Well all my good friends put on their dresses, so are you a good friend?" Rarity knew she had hit a heartstring. Applejack's stubborn pride faded. "Fine!" She growled, walking up to Rarity and snatching the dress off of her.

Applejack wore a frown as they six waited at the train station, Rarity up the front looking nervous and excited, her dark blue eyes sparkling, matching with her dress. The train skidded to a stop, steam flying outwards form under the wheels. A loud voice rang over a speaker, making the five other than Rarity cringe at the loud noise. "Train to Manehattan train to Manehattan!" Ponies started piling on and off the long train. In the steam was a dark figure, it slowly took a step forward, Rarity's eyes widened with every second. Suddenly the steam cleared and in its wake was the all famous Fancypants grinning charmfully. Applejack stared to the side, realising Rarity disappeared. A small sound was heard from under Twilight. Applejack raised her eyebrow, lifting her head back up to Twilight's. "Crush?" The orange mare guessed easily. "Big one.." Twilight frowned at the hiding fashionista. "Go on, go see him!" The lavender alicorn used her wings and pushed the diva out of her hiding spot. She nervously trotted up to the stallion, Twilight and Applejack urging her on silently. "H-hello Fancypants!" She squeaked, the mares courage returning. "Oh, hello Rarity, nice to see you again!" The White unicorn greeted the elegant pony. "So, your going to tour me around this gorgeous rustic old town?" He glanced at the mare as they started walking over to the rest of the herd. "Yes, when would you like to start?" The beautiful unicorn asked politely. "Now would be fabulous, if you don't mind my dear?" Fancypants looked over his watch, the shiny materials reflecting off and onto the ground. "Well, sure!" Rarity looked around surprised. "Anypony else want to come?" She asked excited. "Sure!" Twilight and Pinkie pie chorused, the mares hopping to stand behind Rarity and Fancypants. "Oh I'm sorry Rarity, I hope you don't mind, I have to wash my animals today..." Fluttershy trailed off smiling apologetically. "Yeah and I have some more cool things to do then to attend a tour of my home." Rainbowdash flapped away after giving her explanation dryly. Everypony turned to face the orange earth pony. Applejack turned to look at the clock on the train station roof. "Sure ah'll join ah have a few hours before work" the mare smiled, joining the group. "Excellent, let's get on the move!" Rarity trotted lightly, her curly purple mane once again bouncing as she moved. The group followed, knowing their was a long road ahead.

Applejack pulled her hat over her eyes, the sun beating down on her back making her sweat. Twilight's wings her slightly unfolded from her body so she could keep cool, whereas Pinkie pie was bouncing like usual, seeming unfazed by the blazing heat. Rarity was pointing out directions, her voice still cheery despite how long they have been walking around for. Spike suddenly collapsed one scaly arm across his chest, the other pointed towards the bright sky. "I can't go on no more!" The purple and green reptile cried, his dark green eyes squinting form the light. Twilight looked annoyed as she bent over to pick him up. "Ah'll do it Twia, ah'm used to carryin' things in the heat" Applejack explained, scooping the dragon onto her back, his slightly warm scales sending a shiver down her spine. With the added weight of the dragon Applejack's strides became longer in her efforts to keep up with the others. Applejack was glad she had convinced the others to dump the dresses,they would have been sweating like pigs in this heat. Rarity suddenly stopped, her mane slightly more frazzled then usual. "And that's it, that was my fabulous tour of ponyville!" The unicorn squealed. "Simply divine my dear, would you mind helping me tomorrow?" Fancypants seemed patient, his blue mane looking like he gelled it into place. "Of course!"the two slowly started walking off, planning. Applejack grinned before looking back at Spike to see his reaction. The farm mare realized he was missing she twirled around, finding the young dragon sitting on the ground looking a might jealous. "It's okay sugarcube, their just gonna work" she patted him gently on the back with a hoof, sensing the male's discomfort. "Yeah I know..." He trailed off watching the two walk further into the distance. Applejack turned to Twilight "do you mind if Spike comes with me, ah have some work on the farm ah need help with" she asked the lavender alicorn. Twilight did a double take, shocked at Applejack's request for help. "Sure!" She eagerly pushed Spike towards the orange mare.

"Thanks for the help Spike." Applejack kicked another tree, the green and red apples tumbling Into the apples. "No problem Applejack, I liking helping out." Spike dropped another full bucket into the cart. "Ya'll sure you don't want any lunch?" The earth pony showed him the last pie she had saved for him. "No thanks, I am going to finish this orchard first." He dragged another bucket closer to the almost full cart. Applejack admired the strength and determination the young dragon showed, she hadn't seen it in many ponies after all. The two continued their work, it being an hour or two after lunch. Spike filled the cart up with the carts, his scales gleaming with sweat. "Alrightie ya'll lets get this cart up the road!" Applejack trotted enthusiastically to the front of the cart, attaching herself into the metal harness. She swiftly pulled the heavy cart up the hill, Spike jogging to keep by her side. "So AJ, do you think I should ask Rarity out?" Applejack screeched to a halt. "Woah there lover boy! Take it nice and easy, Rarity won't like it if you rush it, after all everything's gotta be perfect with her." She gently nudged the reptile with a hoof, while giving her honest advice. "I suppose your right, I just don't want that Fancypants guy to get to her first." Spike looked jealously ahead as he walked by Applejack's side. "It's alright young un' Rarity isn't goin' nowhere" she stopped moving, draping a foreleg around his shoulder. He snorted, a puff of smoke coming out his nostrils before continuing onwards.

"Could I please have some more?" Spike politely asked Granny Smith. "Why sure young un' I have plenty to spare!" The tea green mare turned around to where her pies once stood. "Hey now, where did mah pies go?" The granny whizzed around coming face to face with a messy looking Applejack, crumbs littering her face. "Seriously Applejack, ya'll have the stomach of a full grown stallion." The White maned earth pony grumped at AJ. "Eyup" Big Mac called form the table. "Sorreh ya'll my belly was grumbling louder than a hungry bear in hibernation!" Applejack clarified wiping the crumbs off of her freckles. Spike rolled his eyes taking his pie tin to the sink. Applejack sat down abruptly onto her chair, shielding her eyes as a ray of sunlight burst through the window. The sunlight lit up Spike's scales as he cleaned his pie tin, his shiny skin of purple and green shining as bright as a star in the night sky. Applejack's felt her heart lurch, the mare instantly looking away. Applejack frowned, her chipper mood replaced with one of confusion, she had never felt like that before, it was an odd feeling one of need and joy at the same time, all mixed into a single lightheaded, hair raising moment.

"Thanks for the lunch, but I need to get going, Twilight wanted me to clean out some more books." The small male hopped out of his chair, walking towards the wooden door. "ah'll walk you home" Applejack jumped out of her chair "ya'll could use some company"

"Thanks for walking me home AJ" Spike walked along the road, his chubby legs waddling him along. "No problem Spike, I like helpin'" Applejack trotted by his side, glancing down at him with her luminous green eyes. Suddenly spike tripped on a loose pebble, letting out an "ahhh!" As he fell. AJ grabbed him with one of her forelegs pulling him back up, just before he touched the dirt road. "Hehe sorry, was to busy thinking about Rarity" Spike explained sheepishly before moving onwards. Applejack blinked twice before trotting to catch up. They where crossing the bridge out of town, the sun still shining onto the pair. They both looked up to admire Twilight's Magnificent

Castle,the crystal walls almost to bright to look at. Applejack trotted up to the door and knocked, Spike the dragon at her side. The door opened. "There you are, I was just about to come and get you Spike, these books won't clean themselves." Twilight stated trotting back in, Spike and AJ following. Spike sighed, "I guess I'll see you later Applejack" before running into Twilight's library to start his work. The country mare walked into the room she had slept in the previous night, stuffing her pillow back into her saddlebag. She slung her saddlebags over her back. "See ya Twi, I have to go walk Winona" the orange earth pony called over her shoulder before stepping out the door, hearing a muffled reply from Twilight.


	9. Chapter 8

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 8

Applejack smiled as her dog playfully grinned up at the earth pony, expecting a

Long walk. "Hold still Winona, we still gotta get ya'll leash on yet!" She chuckled at the excited canine. She grabbed the red leash from the cupboard, attaching the leather to Winona's collar, all the while the dog getting in Applejack's way. Once finished the farm pony stood on her legs, awaiting a chance to open the door, Winona jumping at the wooden door ecstatic. Applejack frowned, "now that's no way to behave missy, sit!" The mare sternly glared down at the dog ,Winona sitting on the floor expectantly. Applejack opened the door, turning around to wave goodbye to her Granny. Before she could utter a simple goodbye, Winona had bolted down the street barking loudly. "Ahhh, see ya Granny-" the orange mare cried out the door as she was tugged along and out the door by the canine. "Winona, slow down girl!" Applejack tried putting on the skids as Winona dragged her along the dirt roads. Applejack was hauled past the sweet apple acres sign. The farm pony struggled, gripping the leash tightly in between her front hooves. Applejack with her back hooves digging tightly into the ground, grabbing her precious hat in her mouth as the material threatened to fly Up into the air. "Winoa, Winoa!" Applejack's tried crying out behind her hat. "Slo Dow this instan!" The farm pony yelled behind her headwear, the seemingly desperate canine now starting to pull her into town. Winona struggled to haul the heavy Orange mare, Applejack's hooves going white with her extreme grip. How can she pull may weight?! Panicked thoughts raced through the farm pony's mind. Where is she taking me!? The earth pony dodged a rock, now trying instead to stop the dog, keep up with her. Applejack's questions where answered as the dog suddenly jerked to the left, nearly swinging the frightened green eyed earth pony into a large tree. Winona suddenly schreeched to a halt, sending Applejack flying forwards into the soft grass.. "Oh Celestia." She sat up, her vision swimming. "Oh, Applejack thank goodness your here!" As Applejack's vision cleared she heard the voice of a familiar unicorn. She stood up , placing her hat neatly on her head. "What is it Raritay?" The farm pony turned to her diva friend. "Opal, wopal is in a tree, and I can't get her down!" The Orange mare turned towards the large tree she had nearly smacked into, the one that Rarity was currently pointing towards, underneath a smug/ happy looking Winona was looking at her owner proudly. "Um, good girl..." She patted her loyal companion while looking at Opalesence sitting stubbornly in the tree. "Raritay, why didn't you just use your magic?" Applejack turned her head so she could stare at the white mare out of the corner of one of her lime green eyes. "I was afraid of frightening her, or even worse, hurting her!" The mare's purple mane bounced slightly as she worriedly spoke. "Well, alrightie then..." The farm pony removed her hoof away from her canine's soft fur, setting her hat carefully onto the grass. Applejack moved towards the towering tree above her, setting her hooves in some grooves and starting to climb the tree's reasonably wide trunk. She stretched her hoof out and latched onto the first branch, it wobbling slightly under her weight. With a Deep breath, she swung up onto the branch, it shaking even more. Finding a small groove in the bark she set one of her back hooves into it, looking for somewhere to put her other three hooves. She found another groove for her other hind leg. Seeing the next branch she starting to reach for it, suddenly, she Lost her balance, and as she started to fall, her instincts took over and she launched herself at the branch, it just in her reach. She made it with one hoof, the other three flailing helplessly in the air. Applejack swung her other foreleg up and grabbed the branch, her back legs kicking as the mare slowly pushed herself onto the second branch. "Oh please be careful darling!" Rarity called worriedly from below. Applejack sighed, leaping expertly onto the last branch,the one with Opal. Catching her breath the farm pony turned to stare at the cat, the White feline giving her an angry glare, Applejack sat, the branch creaking with the pressure. "Alrightie young un, let's get you dow- ow!" Applejack reached for Opal, but quickly retracting her hoof as the cat swiped at it with her sharp claws. Applejack cradled her hoof, three bleeding marks around her ankle area. Shaking the sting off, She tried again, this time slowly moving towards the cat. Opal growled before turning around to clean herself. "We have a stubborn one here." The Orange mare chuckled, "luckily I am one, two can play at this game!" Applejack grinned, murmuring under her breath. "Fine I didn't want you to get down anyway!" She swiftly turned around before sting back down and crossing her front hooves, the branch once again groaning form the sudden movement. Opal snorted, holding her head high. After awhile the cat realized the pony was still there! Growling the feline stood up and leapt elegantly off the branch. "Yes!" Applejack cried throwing her hooves into the air. The branch groaned, a slight snapping sound filling The air. "Ah have a bad feelin' bout' this..." The mare trailed off as the branch let out some more snapping sounds. With one more groan and a loud snap, the branch fell from the tree, carrying the farm pony with it. "Ahhhhhhh!" She Shouted as the branch fell.

Applejack opened one eye, realising the branch still hadn't hit the ground. Rarity was smiling thankfully, the branch gripped in her magic aura. "Thanks Sugarcube!" The southern accented mare leapt of the branch, rushing Towards Winona and her hat. "No thank you dearest, you got my Opal Wopal out of the tree!" The fashion forward unicorn snuggled her cat, the grumpy feline struggling in her magic. "Now are you ok?" Rarity came up beside her. "Yes, just a little winded that's all!" Applejack smiled firmly. "Oh, she's scratched you, come, I have some bandaids in my bathroom." She led the element of honesty towards her boutique's door. " ah'm fine ah don't need one!" She cried out to Rarity. "Nonsense, come on!" The element of generosity walked inside her door, followed by a sighing Applejack. Applejack sat at Rarity's fancy kitchen table, ignoring the inviting food smells as she waited for her friend to return with the bandaids. "Here we go!" The fashion designer cheerfully trotted in, holding a first aid kit with her magic. She hummed a tune as she worked, delicately wrapping the bandaid on with some savlon. "There we go!" Rarity finished up, stepping back to admire her hoofiework. "Thank ya'll kindly Rarity, now if you excuse me I have to go finish walking Winona!" Applejack stood from her chair and started trotting out the door "yes of course, see you, and thank you again!" Rarity politely waved, Opal sitting behind her on the steps. Applejack walked towards her companion, who was sitting patiently under the tree. Winona's tail wagged as Applejack came closer, picking up the leash In her mouth. "Alright girl!" She gave the signal to go, Winona eagerly, but not to quickly, taking off, her hardworking owner racing beside her.

After arriving home and shutting the door behind her Applejack cried. "Ah'm home!" The only response being a little Applebloom trotting down the stairs smiling. "Howdy Applejack, how was the walk?" The small filly walked towards the mare unclipping her slightly less energetic dog. "Usual, although I had to save a cat from a tree." Applejack smiled down at her younger sister lovingly. "Where's granny and Big mac?" Applejack questioned the absence of the older gaurdians."granny wanted to sell some of her Apple pies she baked while you where gone, so Big Mac went with her" Applebloom explained adorably blinking her orangey- red eyes. "Right..." Applejack looked around, realising nothing was broken or out of place. "Well, it's an hour till dinner, so you go play." She shooed the filly, the red maned foal eagerly climbing the stairs. The Orange mare turned and opened the fridge, finding some pre-made fritters she could easily heat up in the oven for the apple family's dinner. She slid them onto a tray and then cheerfully pushed them into the oven,Turning the dials and watching for a minute as the oven now glowed brightly. Applejack yawned, her mane slightly more frazzled then usual. As she sat on her chair, a image of a certain dragon spiked her mind. Applejack shook her head, ignoring the sudden image out of nowhere. The mare yawned again, resting her aching muscles and tired bones as she relaxed on her chair. She started to lower her head, it almost touching the table when she heard a whimper. Turning her head Applejack looked up to see Winona, pawing at her food bowl. "Alrightie girl, ah'll be right there." The farm pony's chair squeaked as it was pushed backwards. She opened a cupboard, collecting the food from inside and poured the right amount of the contents into her playful dog's bowl. "Good girl" Applejack smiled down at her dog as she woofed down the contents. Yawning again the Orange mare stretched and slowly clambered up the stairs, hoping to lie down for a while. But as soon as she collapsed onto her soft bed she fell into a light sleep.

Applejack was woken by the smell of delicious food wafting in from the kitchen, the scent inviting her, drawing her in. The earth pony rolled out if bed, slowly climbing out of her sheets. Stretching out her legs, Applejack had a thought. Wait a minute, what time is it?! The Orange mare flicked her head towards her Apple shaped clock that sat on her bedside table. 6:25?! "Oh mah, I slept in, seriously slept in!" Applejack raced out of the room, preparing to launch herself down the stairs before realising her family was all seated at the table, cheerfully eating their meal of fritters. "Ah, your up sleepyhead." Big Mac's deep voice alerted Applejack's granny of the Orange mare's presence. Applejack slowly descended the stairs, feeling a lot more refreshed after her 'short nap'. "Here you go dearie, we saved just enough for you!" The elderly earth pony pushed a plate full of fritters towards the tired farm pony. "Thanks Granny" Applejack started eating the scrumptious food, the delicacy igniting her taste buds. "Tired?" Big Mac asked the obvious question, trying to start up a conversation, something he usually wasn't very good at. "Yeah, it's been a long day!" Applejack replied, her chipper mood having returned with the fullfillment of delicious food. "Ah, think you should take the rest of the night off and go to bed early dear, we can take of your chores" Granny Smith politely insisted. "What!" Applejack squealed. "Ah still have the chickens, pigs, cows and sheep pens to lock, shut and lock the gate, clean up dinner-" the Orange mare started a long list of her chores before being cut off by Applebloom's little hoof. "We honestly can take care of your chores AJ" Applejack stared down at the little filly, her cute bow bobbing slightly. "Yeah you work to much young un' let us handle this!" The tea green mare started picking up the empty plates, carrying them Over to the sink. Applejack looked uneasy, she didn't like others handling her responsibilities "are ya'll sure ya'll can handle all mah chores?" Her lime green eyes flickered over her three family members unsure. "Eyup" the red stallion answered bluntly. "Well alrightie then..." The hardworking mare, started ascending the stairs, still tired from the days hard work.

Snuggling under the covers, she placed her well worn hat onto her bedside counter and flicked off the light, Applejack's eyes slowly getting used to the dim lighting. She eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Applejack's eyes opened, her eyelashes flickering. She saw she wasn't in bed, she was standing in front of a giant tree, it was massive, taller then the sweet Apple acres barn! Applejack took a step back, her eyes laced with confusion. Suddenly she heard a cry. "Applejack help me!" Looking up she saw a familiar dragon, clenching onto a snapping branch for life. Gasping in shock she yelled back. "Ah'll be right there Spike!" The mare raced as fast as her legs could carry her, but no matter how fast she ran, she wasn't getting any closer to the tree. Spike's claws digger deeper into the branch, it almost completely off the trunk. "Ahhh!" He schreeched as the branch fell from the tree, flinging the young dragon off towards the very long fall down. Applejack's eyes widened in panic and she took a leap, but just as she was about to catch Spike, he stopped midair, surrounded by a magical blue glow. The purple and green reptile sighed in relief, "thank you Rarity!" he smiled happily. "No worries my dear!" Rarity stepped into Applejack's view, slowly lowering Spike to the ground. He turned around and hugged the White unicorn. Applejack slowly stepping off into the shadows of the large tree.

Her green eyes snapped open, confusion racing through her brain until she remembered where she was, and that it was only a dream. "What a weird dream" Applejack didn't give it much thought as she walked downstairs, ready to prepare for breakfast.


	10. Chapter 9

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 9

Applejack hummed as she made pancakes, they where one of her specialties. She flipped one out of the pan and onto a plate, immediately pouring the pancake batter into the pan. She heard a yawn/whimper behind her and turned to see the collie Winona do some morning stretches, chuckling Applejack leaned down to nuzzle her loyal companion. "That's my good girl" the mare turned back to her pancakes. Her odd dream from last night slowly crept into her mind, threatening to takeover her thoughts as she made her family and herself breakfast. She couldn't deny it much longer it was very weird, after all her dreams where usually about apples and her happy family. She refused to think about it any longer as a sleepy head peaked out from behind the kitchen door, "ah, Applebloom, ready for breakfast?" The farm pony smiled lovingly downs at her little sister as her sibling's sleepy orangey red eyes widened, "yes please!" The little filly pulled a chair out from the table grabbing the plate Applejack had already flipped some pancakes onto. Smiling the Orange mare continued making pancakes as her older brother stumbled into the room, His darker green eyes closing as he inhaled the scent. "Well howdy, a Big Mac, pancakes?" Applejack grinned as her brother stumbled into the room "eyup" he grabbed his plate. Last of all Applejack's grandmother hobbled down the stairs, the elder mare's nose leasing the way. "Now those are some mighty fine pancakes if ah' do say so mahself" the tea green earth pony slowly sat down, staring upon the delicacy that was Applejack's apple pancakes. She sat down to join them, the smell overwhelming her grumbling belly. After she had eaten a small pancake or two her dream came creeping up upon her once again. As she was deep in thought about it, Big Mac and Applebloom had arisen from the table to get ready for the day. The large red stallion took his plate over to the sink to wash, staring out over the windows, silent as usual. As Applejack's thoughts wandered she reckoned she should tell somepony about her dream, and who better than the wise, all knowing Granny Smith? The Orange mare spoke up, catching her Granny's attention with a simple cough. "Um Granny, ah need to talk to ya, ya'll see ah had this weird d-" she was cut off from a cry from Big Macintosh, making him drop his plate he was washing. "What is it young un'" the elderly pony asked the shocked stallion. "A swarm o' catapillars, headin towards the North orchard!" He declared worriedly in his deep voice. The Orange mare stood up in her place. "How can it be, last time they went through was ages ago, they would have all turned to Butterfly's by now!" The farm pony jumped out of her seat and followed her brother as they raced out the door. "Looks like we missed a nest or two." Her brother frowned stating the now obvious. Last time the Catipillars went through they moved all the apples so they couldn't feast upon them, and then they handed their nests over to the Fluttershy and when the Catipillars formed cocoons, Applejack and Fluttershy delicately pulled them off and took them to Fluttershy's cottage, as the pegasus had claimed that she had a batch of trees especially for cucoons and Catipillars. "Oh my, we have to get to work, Right away!" The earth pony worriedly galloped off towards the orchard closest to the Catipillars, her brother swiftly following behind her.

Applejack spun around and bucked the tree closest to her, when the apples fell from their branches she grabbed the bucket behind that tree and scooped up the apples, the Catipilars slowly growing closer. Handing the bucket to Big Mac the red stallion quickly loaded them onto a cart he had brought. She efficiently moved onto the next tree, doing the same routine over and over again until a good section of the trees had been bucked and Both Applejack's and Big Mac's foreheads shone with sweat, and their muscles ached from the work, but the Catipillars where gaining on them, searching for some juicy apples for tea. As she kicked out again she heard a voice behind her startling her, and she missed the tree. "Oh sorry AJ, It's just Granny Smith turned up and said a swarm of Catipillars was coming this way, and as Twilight was busy with a special report to Princess Celestia, I thought I would help!" Spike stood behind her. Applejack stood frozen for a moment before kicking into action, barking out orders to the small dragon. "Alright then, I buck the trees, you then drag the buckets out and scoop them in so Big Macintosh can put the buckets into the cart, got that Spike?" The Orange mare wiped her brow from sweat as she gave the orders. "Yes ma'm!" Spike put his claws to his forehead in a salute before starting to drag the buckets out from behind the trees. The farm pony got back to work, redoing the tree she missed then moving on to the next tree, not waiting for the dragon to catch up, after all if she finished bucking the orchard maybe she could help him finish up the apple picking. But while she worked she couldn't help but notice the sun shine off his scales, it reflected Deep in her lime green eyes and for a second she lost herself. She shook her head, clearing her mind, realising she had missed another tree. The mare groaned inwardly, what was happening to her?

By lunch time they had finally finished and the Catipillars strolled through the orchard, causing no harm to the Apple family's stock. "Phew" Spike wiped some of his own hard work off his forehead, the liquid shining almost as brightly as his scales now did in the sun. "We're not done yet pardner', gotta round up these Catipillars before they turn into Butterfly's can't risk having any more eggs to hatch." She nudged the dragon and the trio got back to work, this time gently and delicately scooping them into some cardboard boxes with holes just big enough for them to breathe safely. Fluttershy would approve. Once they had finished The large red stallion by Applejack's side trotted away with the cart, leaving Applejack and Spike alone in the orchard. "So uh, that isn't your usual day of work is it?" The small dragon stared up at the pony curiously. "Neope" the mare said one of her brother's famous catchphrases making the small male laugh, she joined in, her heart warming with the melodious feeling. Once she had reached her house she waved goodbye to the dragon saying thanks for his help once more. She just couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, looks like it would stay for quite a while longer. Once inside she saw her brother relaxing in his chair, and her Granny had returned from her trip to Twilight's, now in her rocking chair. "Well you seem awfully chipper t'day" Granny Smith gave a warm smile. "Just happy to have that problem solved, Ah guess" to be honest with herself, she actually felt giddy. It was a feeling she didn't have often, but right now she was happy her crop was safe and she had a friends helping hoof- uh claw to help her. "Now young un' you started telling me about this weird problem?" The elderly farm pony led Applejack into the living room and sat down. "Uh yes granny" she sat down on the couch across from her grandmother. "Ah had this weird dream" her lime green eyes dropped to the floor as she told her about her peculiar dream. When she finished she glanced upwards, realising the tea green mare was smiling, and her eyes held deep traces of knowing. "What?" Applejack became uncomfortable under her knowing gaze. "Is somethin' wrong granny?" She asked confused. "Nothin at all young child, now go relax, Applebloom did your chores for you." With that the old farm mare left the room, leaving Applejack even more confused, her frown replacing the smile.

The Orange farm mare returned to the kitchen and saw Big Mac wash some more dishes, the running water blocking out some of the sound of Applebloom and Winona playing on the floor, the canine covering the yellow filly in licks as they rolled about. The tea green mare watched them play as she rocked on her chair, her frail smile lightening up the place. Applejack was about to join them when she remembered. "Sorry ya'll I have to get those Catipillars to Fluttershy, because they'll somehow find a way to get lose, ya can just see it comin'" she stepped towards the door, hearing her brother chuckle over the running water "eyup." She trotted along the path reaching one of the barns, inside was a small cart, big enough to fit two adult mare's inside and that was about it. She grabbed the three boxes of Catipillars and put them in the back, they fitting perfectly. The earth pony then strapped herself to the wagon and trotted along the path, passing under the Sweet Apple Acres sign on the way out. Applejack felt the hard ground beneath her hooves as she trotted through ponyville, the sun was shining and although it was hot, the mare couldn't deny it was a beautiful day out. She didn't bother galloping there wasn't much point, besides, the scenery during this hot day was too good to miss. Everypony was out and smiling, chatting delightfully under Celestia's beloved sun, as flower patches bloomed all around, bees buzzed between plants and some birds flew overhead, their majestic wings touching the sky gracefully. Applejack's smile returned and she trotted eagerly towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Upon arrived she manoeuvred the cart across Fluttershy's slim bridge. Applejack then detached herself from the cart, walking towards the cottage door, some animals squeaking in terror and racing behind bushes, other less frightened animals curiously sniffed at the unusual guest from afar, creeping closer. The Orange mare's hoof snaked towards the door and gave it a gentle but firm knock. "Oh, I'll be there in a sec!" Fluttershy's soft voice rang from inside the humble cottage. The door slowly squeaked open. "Oh my, Applejack, what can do I for you?" The small pegasus questioned curiously in her gentle tone. "Well, ah have some more Catipillars, and if you wouldn't mind taking them off my hooves-" her simple explanation was cut off by the butter coloured mare. "Of course I would love to!" The eager mare trotted outside to the awaiting cart. Applejack handed the boxes over to the timid pegasus. She had to admit these creatures would be in good hooves. The farm mare waited as Fluttershy flew around the back of her household, the boxes in her clutches. When the butter coloured mare returned applejack started hitching herself back up to the wagon. "Oh, you don't have to leave so early, it's fine if you would like to come in for tea!" Fluttershy called over her shoulder as she stood in the doorway. Applejack sighed "ah would love to flutters but ah have too much to do on the farm, maybe some other time?" Fluttershy nodded "I understand, sometimes these critters can be such hooffulls" she leaned down and gently nuzzled her rabbit who was standing next to her in the doorway. "Well, see ya'll then!" Applejack waved to her friend as she walked back across the bridge, her reflection rippling in the water.

When she returned home, she quickly checked the chicken coop and the pig pen on the way past to make sure Applebloom had completed them. Satisfied with her little sisters work, The Orange mare went inside, and shut the door behind her, "well you sure took your sweet time." Big Mac's voice boomed. "Hehe sorry, it's a beautiful day out today" she replied blushing from embarrassment. She heard the scuffle of little,e hoofsteps. "Aj, Aj!" Applebloom being a little barrel of energy ran into Applejack. "Whoa there pardner, what is it sis?" Chuckling the earth pony leaned down to her sisters level. "Ah completely forgot, ah have a cutie mark crusaders meeting in the clubhouse today!" The yellow filly glanced up at her sister with those adorable eyes. "Well, you did my chores for me today, and expertly aswell, so go on giddy up!" Applejack stood back up smiling as the foal nearly raced out of the kitchen. "Oh, and one more thing!" The farm pony called the littler farm pony back. The Orange mare straightened her sisters redish bow, as it was hanging lopsided, no doubt from playing with Winona on the floor. The yellow cutie mark crusader dashed out the door, smile still evident on her face. Applejack watched her leave, enjoying the little filly's smiles.

As it was lunch time the apple family, minus one filly, sat down to eat, this time they ate some of their famous apple Pies. They ate in silence as not much was to be said. When they finished they took the pie tins and placed them in the sink to wash. Big Mac started washing the dishes and her Granny sat down in her rocking chair for her afternoon nap. Applejack wasn't sure what to do, so she sat down in her chair at the table. But boredom slowly crept up on her and she couldn't stand it no more. She stood up abruptly, thinking of something she could do. "Sorry ya'll, Raritay had this thing with Fancypants today, ah'll go see how it went!" The Orange mare trotted out the door after an explanation leaving her family to smile and roll their eyes at her. She trotted down the path, leaving Sweet Apple Acres behind. She trotted into town, the sun although still high in the sky, started to dim as it became afternoon. She picked up her pace a little, soon reaching carousel boutique. She walked inside the shop, a bell ringing letting Rarity know of the element of honesty's presence. "Welcome to carousel boutique and how may I help yo-" Rarity trotted down her steps. "Oh it's you darling, how can I help you?" The White unicorn asked her friend, her dark blue eyes glimmering. "Ah knew Fancypants came over today, so ah wanted to see how it went-" the farm pony was cut off by her diva friend squealing. "I hoped somepony would come and ask!" Her purple mane bounced as she practically jumped to Aj. "come on!"

The element of generosity dragged her friend into the living room. She sat down and immediately started retelling her tale, leaving Applejack to find a seat. "It was just so delightful, he asked me a few questions about the town and we had lunch, oh it was simply marvellous!" She squeed again, although AJ was left confused. "Sound pretty normal to me" she snorted, not seeing what was so special about that talk. "Oh but it was the way we stared at each other, his eyes staring deep into mine, it was like he could see my soul, it made it all worthwhile!" The diva mare lay down on her couch smiling giddily. "Alrightie then" AJ was still confused but decided to not ask anymore questions. "Ah guess ah'll be on my way then" she stood off the comfortable chair got ready to leave. "Oh but you can't just leave, you just arrived!" The smiling unicorn now had a frown as she sat up. "Well, ah have some stuff to attend to on the farm" Applejack bluntly stated, it was so hard being the element of honesty to lie, but as much as she wanted to listen to her friend talk about romance she had some stuff to do... "Hmm, actually, how about I organise another slumber party?" You could practically see the fashionista's wheels turning in her head. "Another sleepover?" Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Well, if I could get everypony over at Twilight's I would be able to tell everypony of my day with Fancypants!" AJ sighed. "Ok, but ah think Twia was a little busy with some friendship report or somethin'" the earth pony straightened her hat and departed, hearing Rarity's calls of bye on the way out. As she neared the door Rarity raced up behind her. "Oh and I'll pick you up around seven!" Applejack smiled back at her friend nodding, before exiting and trotting back to her home.


	11. Chapter 10

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 10

Applejack was relaxing in the living room when Applebloom came in. "Applebloom, your back, did you have a good time?" She pulled the yellow filly into a hug ruffling her mane affectionately. "Yes ah did, now stop that!" The foal giggled as she pulled out of her older sisters grasp. "Ah'ma go play in my room before dinner" she wandered up the stairs, her cute bow bobbing with her every step. Applejack looked at the clock. 5:00, an hour till dinner, and then an hour afterwards Rarity would pick her up for the sleepover, that is if Twilight wasn't too busy. The Orange mare decided now would be a good time to prepare dinner. She trotted into the kitchen and got some leftover's of her dinner last night, popping them in the oven. Turning the dial she sat back in her kitchen chair to relax, her hat shadowing her face and turning her eyes a shade darker. She crossed her left hind leg over the other, her eyes flittering over to where Winona stood, pawing at her food bowl. "Ah'll be right there girl" the farm mare stood and walked over to the cabinet with the dog food in it, she taking the box out and using a combination of mouth and hoof to pour the biscuits into the bowl, her canine hungrily gobbling them up in a greedy fashion. Chuckling the Orange earth pony patted her pooch on the head and sat back down, her haunches aching from the work she had done today. Her Granny entered. "Oh hey Aj, ah was just about to put dinner on, but looks like You Beat me to it!" The tea green mare smiled affectionately at her granddaughter. Applejack grinned up at her Granny as the elderly farm pony sat her frail frame down. "Oh and uh granny, mah friends have organised another sleepover if ya'll don't mind-" she was cut off as the tea green earth pony waved a hoof. "Of course sugar, yah need to do things like this, your only young once!" The granny rocked in her chair as she spoke. "Oh, but are ya'll sure you can handle all mah chores, again?" She worriedly questioned her elderly gaurdian. "Now don't be silly Applejack, we can handle your chores any day!" The tea green mare realised her granddaughter was still unconvinced, her eyes patched with uneasiness on that certain topic, that mare sure didn't like not doing her responsibilities. But the honest earth pony shook it off, sighing as she could see her defeat before it arrived. "Ah'ma go to my room" she stood up, the chair squeaking against the floor, as she pushed it backwards. Applejack slowly wandered over to and up the steps, her blonde mane bouncing slightly as she trotted up the inclined surface.

The Orange earth pony relaxed upon her bed, the soft covers beneath her feeling very inviting, actually just the thought that she could be snuggled in their warm embrace was very welcoming to the tired mare. To be completely honest with herself, she actually felt a bit numb, and giddy at the same time, she had no clue what was happening to her. All she knew was that it had started, ok well not started but appeared more frequently, after her dream. Something odd was going on, and Applejack couldn't shake the feeling her Granny Smith knew something she didn't. What ever it was, she intended to find out. And soon. A bark distracted her from her thoughts as her dog leapt up onto the bed, crawling over to Applejack enthusiastically. "Hey Girl, sorry ah didn't walk you today, how about an extra big one tomorrow?" The canine confirmed with two more barks, shortly after covering her owner in 'kisses'. After stopping the bombard of licks Applejack laughed and snuggled her companion tight as she dog lay down beside her. "Just as long as there are no more cat finding!" The Orange mare nuzzled the soft fur of Winona, the collie giving her an affectionate lick across the cheek. "Winona!" Applejack sat up shocked as she wiped saliva off of her freckled cheek. The dog's tail increased in wagging speed at the mention of her name. Applejack burst out laughing, laying down beside her critter, enveloping the loyal pet in a hug. It is amazing how much you can forget for a while when you where with any loyal animal companion.

The Apples once again, ate in silence, as not much was to say, each apple knew exactly what had happened through all the other's day. Although it may seem uncomfortable, or even awkward for a newcomer, the family greeted silence like an old friend, none of the country ponies trying to break it, accepting it joyfully as they enjoyed their delicious food. Applejack felt the same, quite, peaceful, yet happy atmosphere as she ate. The youngest of the apples gathered was the first to break the quite. "Me and the girls met up at our clubhouse today!" She informed no pony in particular, her slight accent not as strong with her young age. "That reminds me, what crazeh schemin' are ya'll up to know?" The next oldest teased Applebloom, Applejack's smile showing it to be just sibling affection. "Well we where thinking..." The yellow filly started only to trail off as the second eldest cut in. "That's dangerous." Applejack and Big Mac chuckled until the eldest gathered shushed them "alright, you've had your fun, now let little Applebloom speak!" The granny continued grinning though as she turned back to face the foal. "We are going to try bungee jumping!" The farm filly smiled at her idea while her older sister spat out some water she had been conveniently drinking at the time."say what?!" The Orange mare glared at her sister. "Go on, Applebloom, ignore your sister." Granny Smith waved Applejack off. "You seriously aren't going through with this are you?!" She leaned in towards the tea green mare, whispering furiously. "Of course not, I mean where is she gonna get the stuff for that anyway" the elder waved Applejack off again, returning to Applebloom. "Oh trust me, they'll find uh way!" The mare mumbled under her breathe. "Trust me, just leave it me AJ, besides by tomorrow they will have forgotten completely about it" the Granny whispered back. "Ah heard that" the filly frowned, her red/orange eyes half lidded as she snorted. Chuckling AJ leaned back into her chair, her forelegs behind her head, and her hind ones crossed as she left her hat slide over half her face. Applejack waited until the rest of the apples had finished dinner, flicking her hat back upwards so she could glance at the clock, it slowly ticking away. 6:20. The earth pony wasn't in a rush, she had little to pack for yet another one of these little slumber parties. To be honest with herself yet again, she was looking forward to meeting up with her friends, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for Rarity to go all lovey Dovey on everyone with her dramatic tale of her and Fancypants, it was sickening really, but not being Rainbowdash she actually enjoyed the mushy stuff from time to time, as long as it didn't get too overboard. "Ah'ma go pack mah stuff then!" Her chair squeaked yet again as she stood up, trotting up the stairs.

She pushed hard down on the pillow, struggling to make it fit in the green saddlebag. "Damn it, it's too hard!" She then spun around, pushing it In backwards. Once she thought she had succeeded, Applejack turned around and just in time as the the pillow sprang out of the saddlebag, hitting her smack in the face. "Grrr!" She felt like hitting the pillow, to pound it with her hooves, but AJ ignored the urge to destroy the pillow And finished packing her saddlebags leaving her pillow on top, ready for her friends to arrive and pick her up. On cue a loud knock on the door resounded through the house. She slung her saddlebags over her sides and grabbed hold of the Pillow, her mouth instantly making the corner she had grabbed it on wet with saliva. She galloped down the stairs, eager to join her best friends in whatever adventure they would have that night! She opened her door with a spare hoof and walked outside to greet her friends, it was only then that she realized the moon was up and the stars twinkled in the dark night sky. "Should we get going?" Rainbowdash bluntly stated, glancing over at her country friend's found enthusiasm with magenta eyes. "Sur!" Applejack's accent didn't help as she mumbled around the pillow. They started their journey, the mares giggling at how joyful and excited Rarity was, obviously not being able to wait to tell her friends, minus the one who already knew, the delightful news. Giggling some more, the girls talked while walking. "So, I've heard, you got a report to do for Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked Twilight, the butter coloured pegasus making excellent small talk. "Yes, I full report, I hope to turn it in by tomorrow!" The lavender alicorn smiled back at her friend taking care in her work. "Ooo, what's it about?" The pink earth pony suddenly popped up beside her, giving the princess of friendship a small fright. Realising it was just the party planner the studious alicorn answered Pinkie pie's question, her deep purple eyes closed while explaining. "So you have to complete a full report by tomorrow on the power of friendship?" The blue pegasus stopped gliding above and landed beside the element of magic. "I don't have to, I would like too" the mare corrected the element of loyalty, the pegasus rolling her eyes, grinning. "Whatever" she ignored her friends correction, continuing to trot beside the lavender former unicorn. "Besides that, yes, yes I do." The trotting had slowed to a walk while the six mares continued to gossip freely, and despite each of them having completely different personalities, their gentle eyes shimmered with enjoyment, just welcoming each other's company.

Upon arrival at Twilight Sparkle's grand crystal tree, the ponies where silenced in awe. Sure they had been here a lot, but the beauty of the shimmering crystals never seemed to stop being so majestic, it made you feel like you where in the presence of a beautiful and wise ruler. And although the front of the grand castle gave off an welcoming appearance, inside, despite Twilight's attempts to brighten up the place with candles, it was still quite gloomy, especially in the current night state. And as the six mares walked along the floors, Applejack could see small bites marks in one of the walls, no doubt where Spike had 'taste tested' the crystal castle. I'm sure to a dragon it would look very inviting. Speaking of Twilight's number one assistant, where was that rascal? Despite the gloomy lighting Twilight led her five friends into the same room they had slept in multiple times now. Realising everyone's stuff was already set out she automatically went towards the spare mattress by the window, which had been upgraded to bed. All of them had been. setting down her pillow and saddlebags, the country mare sat down on the bed, the soft mattress almost too soft."alright, everypony, have fun while i cook some dinner!" Twilight enthusiastically called out, turning to leave but before she could Aj stopped her. "Twialight, I already had dinner, you don't have to make muh any!" the Orange mare stopped the alicorn from making excess food. "Ok, thank you, anyone else already had dinner?" The princess asked the others, when none spoke up she left. The mares filtered through the room. Laying on their usual beds.

Applejack could feel how awkward the silence was getting, so she decided to, 'spice things up a bit'. Preparing for her mischievous plan the cowpony placed her hat on one of the bed posts. The earth pony then slyly grabbed her pillow, holding it behind her back, before chucking it at a certain blue Pegasus while she was looking elsewhere. "Hey who through tha-" Rainbowdash trailed off as Applejack pointed at Pinkie pie. Rainbowdash was silent for so long she thought her cover was obvious, after it was almost impossible for her to lie. But then the blue mare narrowed her eyes at the pink earth pony, also grabbing her pillow. "THIS MEANS WAR!" The pegasus screeched and threw the pillow at the unsuspecting mare. The pillow hit her in the face, making Pinkie pie fall off the bed with a small squeal. Everything was silent until a head rose up from behind the bed, her blue eyes narrowed icily. "It is on!" She almost whispered. With a fierce war cry the earth pony and pegasus flung their pillows at each other furiously, their eyes locked in a battle to the death. Ok that's exaggerating, a battle to the near death. Applejack struggled not to burst out laughing in hysterical laughter, giving off the impression she was snorting. The light blue mare and the light pink one, eventually grew tired, so they took a simultaneous break, panting with the effort. "How did this even start?" The poofy maned pony ask between pants. "You- *pant* threw a pillow at me!" The cyan mare was covered in sweat, as she explained the origins of the pillow fight. "What, no i- *pant* didn't? The party pony hopped back up curiously, as Rainbow's magenta eyes widened. "Well then who di-" she was cut off by the sound of Applejack almost breaking a rib in hysterical laughter. Fluttershy and Rarity giggled behind them aswell, they had watched the whole scene unfold. Turning around Rainbowdash glared at Applejack. "You" the mare said grumpily as the Farm pony continued her laughter. Rainbow glanced over at Pinkie, the ponies sharing a understanding and mischievous look. It was then Applejack realised she made a mistake. "Revenge!" They both chorused frivolously, fetching their pillows and chucking them at the regretful earth pony. Soon they had started another pillow fight, each trying another tactic, although it was similar to their one a couple of days ago. Rainbowdash still rained pillows from above, but being sneaky and in stead of having to go to the ground to fetch more pillows, as she now knew she would be a easy target, she snatched pillows out of the air while they where still hurtling towards their victims. Rarity was ducking behind her bed, only peeking up to guide her magic to where it needed to go. Fluttershy joined in this time, and although her way was a lot more subtle, it still made a large difference. The bashful pegasus would hide under her bed, and whenever a pillow landed near her she would grab it and waited till a bunch of hooves came closer, then she would slip it out into the open, where the pony would trip over it, leaving them an easy target for anyone else. Pinkie pie decided that a moving target would be a whole lot harder to hit, as she leapt and bounced from bed to bed, and when a pillow landed near her she would pounce on it throwing it immediately back at it's sender. Applejack didn't think much about her own strategy, it be honest it was a whole lot like apple bucking, buck the trees and avoid the falling apples, it was the same here, kick the pillows at ponies and avoid ones returned. Still, she Waited until her victim was about to throw a pillow at someone else before kicking the pillow. No matter how tense these pillow fights got, they where still really fun and ended up in laughs all around. After bucking a pillow at the White unicorn when the diva peeked up, the Orange mare promptly ducked as The other earth pony in the room hurtled a pillow towards the cowpony, her relentless energy helping her to no end. About to kick another one into the arena hoping it would hit somepony, Rainbowdash had other plans as she was pummelled from above by some pillows the blue mare had obviously collected for a while. The farm pony's forelegs flicked away pillows, that had covered herself, looking up to glare at the pegasus. "Sweet, sweet revenge!" The rainbow maned daredevil laughed maniacally, and went to continue the fight. Suddenly the door slammed open. "What is going on in here?" Twilight stood in the doorway frowning, a sleepy looking Spike beside her. Everypony froze in their tracks. Pinkie was about to leap to the next bed, so she was all crouched. Under such bed visible was two guilty teal eyes, and two butter coloured hooves, placing a pillow Into the open. Rarity was in the middle of a crazy grin as she held a pillow over Rainbowdash's head with her magic, the blue Pegasus mentioned flapping in the air, throwing some pillows onto Applejack, who currently gave a sheepish smile as her blonde tail held a pillow ready to fire. "I mean honestly guys!" The alicorn growled, seemingly disappointed. "You started a pillow fight without me!" The purple princess grinned, pulling her upset facade off as she burst inside, her wings spread in excitement. her five friends unfroze in relief, and continued with what they where doing, laughing all the while. Twilight's strategy was quite devious, everypony agreed, the purple pony would stand in front of somepony without any pillows, acting vulnerable until someone threw a pillow at her, as soon as they did, she either ducked or teleported away, the pony behind her getting hit in the face. And then once that pony that had been behind her had gotten hit in the face, she used the pillow before they could take it. Oh so evil. But it was still enjoyable, they needed these challenges to have fun. Spike, despite his sleepy state eventually joined in as well, him being the only one able to hit Fluttershy because he could swiftly crawl under the beds. He hit ponies in the legs, causing them to get distracted or fall, leaving them easier targets for others.

Once everypony was spent, panting fiercely and sweat trailing down their bodies, Twilight called "ok, everypony-*pant* game over!" Taking a breather they grinned at each other, the extreme bonding experience making them feel closer than ever. "I think I have a stitch!" Rarity whined, laying down on her bed, clutching her side. "But you barely moved!" Rainbowdash panted from above, fluttering to the ground to relax. "I know, but magic Is harder than it looks!" The diva complained The non unicorns/alicorns shared a confused glance at each other, Fluttershy crawled out from under a bed, the others now only realising it wasn't the same bed she started out under, the butter yellow pegasus had switched without them noticing. "Does anypony smell something burning?" The soft voiced mare timidly asked. Almost in exact sync, everypony including Spike took a sniff of the air. Smoke definitely drifted into Applejack's nostrils, making the mare Shake her head, trying to get rid of the smell. "Oh my, the dinner!" Twilight streaked out of the room, tail

streaming behind her. Aj sighed, she had been tired before, but after the excitement of the extreme pillow fight had died down it left the cowpony exhausted, She let out a small yawn. "Tired Aj?" Rainbowdash teased, smirking. "Wha, what, no, of course not!" The country mare sat up straight, her eyes darting from side to side and her alarmed tone clearly giving away her lies. The rest of them giggled at her failed attempt to lie. She gave a sheepish grin. "Awe it doesn't matter anyway, we all know you work hard on the farm" the blue mare patted her friend on the pack acceptingly. "Come for dinner everypony!" The alicorn called from her, kitchen/dining room, the five ponies and the dragon licking their lips, eager for food. A loud growl rang through the large room. "Looks like my tummy, has the rumblies, and there is only one cure for that!" The bubbly pink mare did a single bounce, then zoomed out the door towards the food. "Hey leave some for me!" Rainbowdash dashed after Pinkie Pie, wanting to have at least SOME food to eat. Rarity moved towards the door, Spike right afterwards. When they reached the for the little dragon stepped aside to let the beautiful unicorn pass. "Ladies first!" He did a small bow, his arms pointing to the open door. "Oh Spikey Wikey!" The White mare cooed at him Before strolling out the door. Applejack next, moved to go out the door, Spike still in his bow, but the dragon instead of keeping to his words of 'ladies first', burst in front, racing after his crush. Applejack subconsciously clenched her teeth in frustration "Applejack, are you ok?" Asked the gentle pegasus behind her after the farm pony had been standing there, frustrated for a sec. "Yeah, ah'm fine, don't know what came over me" the Orange mare shook her head and followed towards the table. Fluttershy looking unconvinced for a moment, but shortly after followed the cowpony.

While the others had dinner, Applejack had a shower, once again the warm water relaxing her muscles, the tension in between her shoulder blades decreasing as it pelted her fur. Once she had got out, she could hear the ponies packing up their dinner, and she dried herself with a towel, her mane and coat still one shade darker then usual. Aj looked around on the cupboard for her signature hat, only then did she remember she left it in the bedroom. Sighing the mare trotted out Into the kitchen to help pack up dinner. After dinner was cleaned, and the others promised they would have showers later, the ponies thought of things they could do, after all the night was still young, and despite her exhaustion the farm pony couldn't deny the others had boundless energy still to spare. "Oo, Idea!" The albaster element of generosity clapped her hooves together, happily. "And that is?"the blue element of loyalty questioned, wondering what she would be getting into. "My version of spin the bottle!" Rarity sprang up, her purple mane bouncing in it's perfect curls. "Oh I know that game, it's in my book, slumber 101!" The lavender element of magic referenced. "Yes, but this is my own twist!" The fashionista giggled excitedly. Applejack frowned, she had heard of the game but didn't know how it worked, and with Rarity's 'little personal twist', this could be dangerous turf, for herself and by the look of Rainbow's confused face, the blue mare's aswell. "Right, well everyone, into the throne room!" The unicorn shooed them out of the room, picking up her saddlebags in her blue magical aura. The five ponies spread out on their thrones, and Spike seemingly uninterested, the young dragon went to bed. Ten minutes later Rarity set about ten folded pieces of paper in a circle, inside the middle she placed what seemed to be A water bottle. "It's really simple darlings, just watch me!" The mare gave the bottle a firm whack, it spinning in the circle for a little bit until it stopped on one of the folded papers. Squealing with delight she picked it up, and unfolded it. "This one!" The unicorn giggled, Twilight seeming to understand what was going on asked "what do you have to do?" Applejack leaned in curiously. "Give somepony a makeover!" She squealed excitedly. AJ caught Rd's eye, both of them realising what kind twist Rarity had put On the game. Rainbowdash suddenly stood up "I'm sorry, it seems I left something in my saddlebags." The Pegasus holding a nervous expression on her face. Applejack also stood up. "Oh no, it also seems that I left something in my saddlebags" her lie sucked, it was plainly obvious. Both mares edged towards the doorframe, their nervous grins plastered onto their faces. "Think they're buyin' it?" The country mare whispered to her friend, through an awkward grin. "Well they won't if you say that!" The Pegasus whispered furiously back through her teeth as they both took another step back towards the exit. "Not so fast you two, your going to play this game, like it or not!"Rarity lectured. Both sighed, snorting with displeasure. They looked up at Twilight, who was regally sitting on her throne, asking desperately if they could leave. she gave them stern looks. "Fine!" Both mares grumbled, heading back to their respected thrones sulkily. "Hmm, Fluttershy can I do the makeover on you, you have such a darling face?" Rarity levitated a makeupkit out of nowhere. "Oh um, oh my...ok..." She got quieter as she went on, stuttering a bit. "Trust me you'll look fabulous, and I know you don't like as much on as me!" The unicorn gently did something to the pegasus's face that Aj didn't understand, and probably won't ever understand. When she was finished the gentle mare was left with a slight bit of blush on her cheeks and some teal green eyeshadow. "So pretty!" Pinkie pie shrilled, and Fluttershy smiled cutely. "Oh is it my go now?" The butter coloured element of kindness realised her throne was next to Rarity's, with a confirmation nod from the starter of the game Fluttershy went up to the bottle and gave it a small push. When it stopped at it's target the soft hearted animal carer read it out loud. "Curl or style another ponies mane." She flew over to Rarity, her soft cotton candy pink mane flowing behind her and fetched a curler out of Rarity's saddlebags. Why or how she keeps all that stuff in there was beyond Applejack's head. She then shyly wandered over to where Twilight sat, her purple eyes showing wisdom beyond her years. "Um Twilight, if you don't mind could I do your mane, I'm sorry it's just your mane looks good with a curl or two..." She trailed off nervously. Honoured her friend would think that the princess of friendship nodded smiling and turned around so Fluttershy could hover in the air behind her. Once The kind pony had finished her mane styling, she returned to her throne, giving Rarity back her curler and smiling at a job well done. "Well Pinkie pie it looks like your nex-" she trailed off as she realized the pink party planner pony was already out oh her seat and had started spinning the bottle. She watched it go around and around, her head following it's movements. Getting dizzy by the usual Pinkie stuff she looked away until the element of laughter read out her paper. "Skip a turn, and eat a cookie!" The pink earth pony giggled "I didn't write the part about the cookie..." Rarity said confusedly before Pinkie pie consumed a cookie out of nowhere. "Moving on" Twilight started directing the game, earning a grateful glance from Rarity. "Aw nuts, it's my turn now isn't it?" The light blue Pegasus, asked hoping she was sitting on the wrong throne. After a quick examination and there was no denying it was her seat the daredevil mare walked slowly into the middle, wondering which depressing fate would accompany her regretfully until death. She whacked the bottle, seemingly effortlessly but it spun for quite a while. Eventually it slowed to a stop, pointing at a folded piece of paper that would haunt the pegasus for the rest of her dreary opened it slowly, ever so slowly, until it was fully open, and the vile words where now released into the open air for her worried magenta eyes to see. "Oh, Polish your hooves, that's not so bad, thank Celestia!" The light blue mare stopped being incredibly dramatic and retrieved the hoof polish and sat back down in her chair, starting the deed. While she was polishing her front hooves the pony in the throne next to her went, the certain purple pony giving the bottle a medium sized and firm push. It spun but shortly came to a stop, the alicorn quickly taking it into her magic, opening it reading it's contents out loud. "Wear a dress" the mare seemed content with the simple task, going to fetch one fro, her room while Aj thought. Thank Celestia I didn't get that one, I can understand dresses for important formal events, but that's it really, oh and the occasional wedding of course, besides that I hate wearing them. When Twilight Sparkle returned she was wearing a simple blue and purple dress, that intersected the blue and purple on the part that went around the chest and the back that was closest to her neck. Honestly the country pony had absolutely no clue about dresses, you would be able to tell easily. Satisfied everyone had seen enough the princess returned the dress, and while she did Applejack realised it was her go.

This was awful, as she leapt off her seat she swore it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, the only thing she heard was her own beating heart, which was pounding rapidly away in her chest, and as the Orange earth pony slowly walked over To the circle, she could hear her own hooves clip clopping agains the cold floor. When she reached the paper circle with the dreaded bottle inside it she looked up, catching Rainbow's eye with her green ones, her friend gave her a reassuring smile, one that Applejack nervously tried to return. She kicked the bottle with one of her forelegs, it going for quite sometime. But everything comes to an end, and the bottle eventually skidded across the floor, stopping at it's target, gulping the country mare frowned, worried, and picked up the small piece of paper in a hoof, the texture sending chills down her spine. She unfolded it, her eyes widened until they where the size of saucers. "What is this?" She spun to face Rarity. "Oh, did you get that one, let me see?" The diva levitated the paper in front of her. "Yes you did, I'm sorry darling" the White unicorn chewed her lip. "Why'da put that one in there anyways, none of us have colt fiends!?" She glared fiercely at her friend. "Y-yes, your right that was silly of me, pick another one." Blushing the mare crumpled the piece of paper in her magic throwing it behind her. The rest Of them shared confused looks. She spun again, it sooner skidding to A stop. She read the words on it, sighing, it was better then the last one. Rarity sensing the Orange mare's distress, picked it up in her magic and returned to her the correct tools. THe farm pony sighed again mad picked the tool kit up. "Ah'll be back!" She trotted towards the bathroom.

Applejack wasn't entirely ok with this. She had to put her mane up in a fancy bun. Luckily she knew the tricks, her aunt and uncle Orange had taught her when she went to stay with them as a filly. Although she knew them, her hooves still weren't as experienced, and had trouble doing it. She took out her lucky band that currently resided in the bottom of her mane, making her blonde ponytail fallout of place. She didn't like it wHen her mane was free like this, it gave her the chills. So she swiftly got to work, twirling it up and around, until it was done. Celestia... She looked like Applejewel. Snorting the cowpony packed up the kit she grabbed it in her mouth, and trotted back out into the throne room. When she entered she heard Rainbowdash snickering. "You shush!" She glared at the blue mare, after returning the mane kit to it's owner. When she sat back down Rarity started to speak. "Alright, who's up for another round?" She glanced over her circle of friends with her deep blue eyes. "Not in!" Rainbowdash and Applejack chorused, yelling before zooming out the door. They both dashed back to the bedroom, collapsing onto their beds. "Thank Luna's moon we got out of there alive!" The Pegasus looked over at her earth pony friend, who was currently letting her mane free so she could tie it back up in it's usual 'ponytail'. "Yeah, ah don't think ah could have stood anymore of it!" The Orange farm pony finished with her mane turning around and placing her beloved hat on her head. "What was that first one you got anyway?" The blue mare's curiosity got the better of her. "It said kiss a stallion" she answered truthfully, a light brush sprinkling across her freckles. "Oh wow!" Rd said stunned. "I Bet she put it in there hoping she would get it so she could kiss Fancypants!" The Pegasus guessed easily. "Ah know, but it was stupid, it coulda landed on anypony, as you saw." Aj answered back. The element of loyalty shrugged.

Soon the others joined them as the game was finished, and they rostered themselves through the shower. The farm mare lay down on her bed, struggling not to let her eyes closed as Rarity told them of her day with Fancypants. She zoned out until the studious alicorn asked a question. "Do you have any more plans with him?" She lavender princess asked curiously. "Yes, actually how could I forget? We are going out for afternoon tea at one of the cafés in ponyville!" The unicorn squeed in delight. "Oh my it's getting late should we go to bed?" The gentle pegasus asked, looking up at the clock while she finished preening her slightly wet feathers. Everypony glanced up at it. "Indeed, thank you Flutters, I need my beauty sleep if I'm going out tomorrow!" The fashionista lay down, pulling a sleep mask over her head. The rest of them settled down, Aj putting her hat back on the bed post, and Twilight turned out the light with her magic. Applejack relaxed, letting her eyes flutter closed.

The Orange Mare was in a very familiar place, what seemed to be the everfree forest, large trees looming over her and, what appeared to be a pony next to her. Under a closer examination she realised it was the element of generosity herself. Before Aj could ask why they where here she scented something. It was rank, and smelled awful. In reflex Applejack's ears pulled themselves closer to her head in fear, she knew that smell. Whipping around she spotted two canine looking creatures that where made out of sticks and twigs. Timberwolves. Eyes laced with fear she turned to Rarity beside her. "Run!" She cried to her friend. Without another word, the unicorn sprinted deeper into the everfree, the earth pony swiftly following behind her. They galloped as fast as their legs would take them, Applejack's heart racing in her chest, the Timberwolves not far behind their targets. Suddenly as they passed a pile of rocks, their hooves pounding the ground made some of the rocks fall, trapping both her and Rarity under them. She scrambled upwards, struggling to get her hoof free, but no matter how hard she tried, it was stuck like glue. The Two Timberwolves growled, they where much closer now and took a pony as prey each. They loomed over their victims, drool hanging from their mouths and, their breath making the ,are Scorsese their eyes in disgust. Suddenly A bright light loomed to the left where they had come from, in it was a determined looking Spike. The dragon drew closer, growling at the Timberwolves. "Oh thank you Spike-" Applejack closed her eyes In relief, only for the Orange mare to open them as the young dragon raced straight past her, standing in front of Rarity. The Timberwolf was leaning right over her now, dangerous sharp fangs bared. Spike grabbed a rock and hurtled it into the Timberwolf's mouth that was standing over him and Rarity. Suddeny Rarity was free from her rock and the two embraced joyfully. Applejack turned her head back to the dangerous predator that was leaning over her, her eyes widened in pure terror. She struggled even harder to get loose now, as the Timberwolf pulled back, ready to strike. A scream was heard and Aj realised it was her own as the twigged wolf bit.

The farm pony sat up in bed with a short cry. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes flittered around, furiously trying to figure out where she was. When she remembered where she was, she wiped some sweat off her brow, as the cowpony panted In shock of her dream. No not a dream, a nightmare. "Are you ok Aj?" She heard a voice from the doorway. She turned to see the same dragon that had refused to save her. "Y-yes ah-ah'm fine!" Her shock made her accent thicker as she tried to calm herself down, letting go of the bedsheets she had been clutching. "You don't sound so sure, I can wake up the others if you need to talk to them-" the purple and green dragon started to step in the room when the earth pony cut him off, realising none of them had been woken up by her cry. "Ah'm fine, honest, just a dream" she soothed Spike, lying back down, as the sun had barely risen, dawn light slowly coming in through the window. "If you say so..." He backed slowly out of the room, his small tail lashing behind him. Yes I'm just fine... Applejack stared up at the ceiling, confused.


	12. Chapter 11

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 11

Applejack had to admit, she was exhausted. She had woken up from her nightmare and hadn't fallen back to sleep, the scene with the Timberwolves replaying Over and over again in her head. It was only when the sun had fully risen and she heard yawns from her friends did she realise the time. "I don't know about you girls but I slept like a foal!" Rarity giggled, removing her sleep mask. Well of course you did... The orange Mare thought acidly and her mind. Surprised by herself Applejack stumbled out of bed, grabbing her hat and silently packing her bags. "Are you alright?" Twilight looked over the farm pony suspiciously as the lavender alicorn noticed the bags under the earth pony's eyes. "Don't none ah' you five worry none, I'm just fine and dandy!" She grinned back to friends, but inside she was trying to convince herself. Rainbowdash suddenly sat up, stretching like there was no tomorrow. "What time is it?" The blue pegasus looked around the large room as if a clock would magically appear. "Time for me to get back to the farm, it's been wonderful though!" AJ curtly nodded and smiled before placing her beloved headpiece onto her head and backing out the door. "Without breakfast?" Pinkie pie blinked, surprised by her friend's odd behaviour. "Eyup, have plenty to do at the acres, so ah' might as well go!" The earth pony couldn't believe she was doing this, but right now she just needed to think, and her head was all fuzzy from lack of sleep, probably from two dream nights in a row, one annoying, one bad, both mysterious. The orange mare turned back around and trotted briskly down the corridor, leaving the five mares behind her to share confused glances. I have left them all discombobulated. Applejack could say the word in her head, but the moment it would have reached her lips she would have a hell of a time pronouncing it. She opened the door to the crystal castle, the cold stone touching her fur. AJ winced at how bright the sun was and shielded her eyes with a hoof. She moved along the path, crossing back into ponyville. As she messy- maned mare passed she heard multiple whispers form the crowd of ponies. "There's one returning from the castle..." One whispered to another. "I wonder what they do there?" The pony hushed back. Aj snorted, would they believe me if I said pillowfights, truth or dare and spin the bottle? She shook her head clear of thoughts as she worked on returning back to the farm.

Arriving at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack passed under the archway sign and trotted along the path toward she house, not bothering to keep her hoovesteps quiet, the rest of her family would be up and at em' anyway. The mare climbed the porch and opened the door slightly, it creaking. "Ah'm home!" She called, her loud voice echoing through the old house. "AJ!" Applebloom tumbled down the stairs, her small legs making it look like the little filly was about to trip. The foal came to greet her and Applejack leaned down for an affectionate nuzzle with her sibling. The yellow filly beamed up at her older sister, her knotted mane making it obvious she hadn't brushed it today, either that or she had done some serious cutie mark searching. "Hey Applebloom, how ya'll doin'?" Applejack stood back up, smiling lovingly down at her kin. "Big Mac made some more pancakes for breakfast, how awesome is that, pancakes two days in a row!" The foal bounced up an down excitedly and the farm pony chuckled at the young un's childish nature. "Yeah that is pretty awesome!" She agreed with the filly and the two of them moved into the living room where the rest of the family awaited their presence. Big Mac was sitting on the couch, Granny Smith rocking slightly in her rocking chair, it squeaking slightly with each new angle. "Hey ya'll!" Applejack cheerfully hugged her Granny on the way past, but the elderly mare was not easily fooled and could clearly see the darkening bags under her granddaughters eyes. "Too much pillow fighting?" The tea green mare coked an eyebrow, glancing at her grandchild's tired green eyes. "Nope!" Applejack chuckled and moved past the elder and sat next to her big brother, the red stallion silent as usual. After a minute of relaxed silence the large stallion beside her got up and walked into the kitchen, returning swiftly with a plate of pancakes, which he handed to Applejack. "Thanks Big Mac!" The orange mare smiled gratefully up at her brother, Macintosh going back into the kitchen to finish up with cleaning some plates Aj presumed was from breakfast. She quickly ate her pancakes while she watched Applebloom trot out of the room, probably going back to her bedroom, most likely to work on some devious scheme to get her cutie mark. Finishing the pancakes Applejack stood up, returning her plate to the kitchen. "Ah best be to work!" The orange mare trotted to the door, opened it and walked outside to start the day.

This is perfect, AJ always thought best when she was working, the cool breeze billowing through her fur as she bucked the trees. And right now she could get her thoughts down on her odd, orange mare swung around and kicked a tree, the branches swaying before dropping it's precious fruits onto the hard ground below. They where both related to Spike and Rarity, one of the mentioned having to save the other. If the main focus was upon those two saving each other, then why was she there in the first place, just being a random background character in these dreams? The farm pony bucked another tree, the apples tumbling into their respected buckets. What if she had another one tonight, if she had two dreams/nightmares in a row, why would they stop now? At this disturbing discovery her next kick was off and she ended up slamming her hooves against the side of the tree, they sliding off, leaving a few splinters in her legs. "Ouch!" She cried and watched as some splinters left blood pooling in their wake. Aj reached down and pulled the splinters out, giving a small wince as each splinter was taken out. This just reminded her, applebucking was dangerous work, she or Big Mac had often gotten hurt working in the orchards, returning with a sprained hoof, or when branches came off, a broken rib. But this was life, pain after all is just a stupid message to your brain to tell you to stop something, but pain would never stop the apple siblings from their work. "Ah'll be back for you later!" She hissed up at the tree frustratedly. Turning around she left the buckets filled with apples for Big Mac, as the stallion would collect them later. She trotted up the hill, towards the pig pen. But as she neared closer the earth pony could see two figures in the distance, steadily growing closer. "Twialight, spike!" The mare greeted her friends cheerily, she didn't want them to feel her confusion over her thoughts. "Hey Aj, just came to see how you where doing, you seemed a bit...off... This morning" the lavender alicorn smiled and walked up to the element of honesty. "Like ah' said earlier, just fine n' dandy!" They both nodded, satisfied with her answer, until Twilight's deep purple eyes caught sight of the blood on her friend's leg. "What happened?" The dragon beside her also saw caught sight of it. The mare shifted her leg so they couldn't see it. "Just a small accident in the orchard, don't worry just splinters!" She waved off their concerns with a hoof. "Right..." Spike raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe her. "Are ya'll Callin' me a lia-" she trailed off as the sun set Spike's scales alight with sparkles. Blinking Applejack shook her head. "Right, well unless you need some help we'll be going-" the princess started but was cut off when Aj shouted "you can help!" Twilight's eyes widened shocked, and Applejack didn't blame her, it was so rare she asked for help... "Only if you want to..." She smiled awkwardly, scuffing her hoof on the ground. She was surprised her body bad betrayed her like that, it was probably because I felt guilty for leaving the sleepover earlier. Yeah that was it... "Sure, Twilight was just going to get me to organise books anyway!" Spike walked with her as the trio trotted back to the pig pens, the alicorn frowning,annoyed at her number one assistant.

The orange mare threw the slop from the bucket into the trough, the slimy, but surprisingly edible, slop running down the sides, the pigs digging in greedily. "So... What exactly can we help with?" The element of magic put down the hay she had been working into a bed for the pigs, her eyebrow raised, suspicious. "Umm...ah...um..." The far pony looked around frantically for something her friends could help with when her lime green eyes rested on one of her dog's many chew toys in the corner of the pig pen. "You can uh... Help me walk Winona!" She sat up and started walking out of the field where the pigs were currently eating. "Ah' promised her an extra big one today for missing out yesterday!" Relieved with her excuse the the earth pony trotted with her friends towards the house to fetch her loyal companion, who was lying in her soft bed, sleeping. The canine lifted an ear lazily as her owner took her leash from the cabinet. Almost instantly the creature was awake and standing by Applejack, wagging her tail excitedly, letting out a few joyful barks. "Let's go girl!" The orange mare laughed as the collie dog rocketed out the door, wind whipping in both of their pelts. Winona almost instantly stopped tugging as they exited and instead trailed along the ground sniffing her yard, nose pressed against the grass. Twilight and Spike flanked Aj and followed the dog, who every now and then let out a sneeze as she scented the grass. Chuckling the orange mare whispered to the two beside her. "You guys better catch up." The dragon and alicorn shared a small confused glance before Applejack reared. "Go girl!" The second her forelegs touched the ground the collie was off, her owner pounding after her. Equines are naturally faster than canines, so it was easy for the mare to keep up with her companion as they cantered across the town, mane and tail flying, ponies leapt out of the way as the two galloped, being incredibly fit, and with their amazing stamina they could have gone on for ages. But the two behind the, weren't nearly as skilled and they stopped at the park so Twilight could catch up, Spike clutching onto her mane as he lay on the studious alicorn's back. Twilight panted and managed to gasp out. "Don't ever do that again!" She put a hoof up as if to tell Applejack off, but set it down as she took another rasping breath. Spike slid off her back "that was great! Nothing like a little wind in your scales, heh Twi?" The dragon nudged his gaurdian and the lavender mare growled warningly at him, only for the young dragon to Brush it off with laughter. "Right, so while where here, want to play catch with Winona?" The farm pony grabbing a stick off the ground that was laying next to a tree. "Sure!" Spike took the twig from her hoof and chucked it across the lawn, the farm dog cheerily chasing after it. The dog kept retuning it, the trio taking turns at throwing it. Applejack couldn't help but admire how persistent the young dragon was, he kept at it no matter how many times Winona brought back the stick for him to throw again. Once she realised she was staring the earth mare shook her head again and blinked, looking up at the sky. It was then did she realise the time. "Shoot, we be best be goin' it's been mighty joyful though!" She picked herself up and called to the canine, who was busy chasing a crow across the grass. Upon hearing her name Winona raced back over to her and sat down. But as Applejack picked up the leash the collie whimpered, and looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. "Okay, one more!" She bent down to fetch the stick, but so did Spike and the two of them needed up colliding heads, their hoof and claw touching. It was then that AJ did something she rarely does. Like ever. She blushed. And that wouldn't be so bad, for Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight any of the others really, they get light pink tints over their cheeks, whereas Applejack gets either a Deep red or pink blush that sprinkles across her freckles and the bridge of her nose... How embarrassing... She jerked her hoof away flustered, as if on impulse and left Spike to throw the stick. Trying to compose herself she grabbed the leash again. It was then she heard a voice. "Hey AJ, wanna race back?" Rainbowdash floated downwards from the sky, the light blue mare flapping her wings gracefully. "RD, where you a spyin'?" Applejack suspiciously looked up at her friend. "No, I was napping, that tree is one of my favourite spots, I practically leave the pillow up there!" The pegasus pointed to slightly familiar looking tree, and one of the branches did indeed have a pillow, and a blanket... AJ raised her eyebrow. " doesn't it get rained on?" The orange mare questioned "well..." RD answered back, and pointed to above the tree, where a perfect circle round the leaves in the clouds was formed. "You know you could get fired for that right?" The farm pony rolled her eyes at the pegasus. "Yeah, but I'm the quickest cloud buster, they'd be on their knees begging for me back if I left!" The rainbow maned mare laughed and her friend joined in. Applejack extended her hoof, and Rainbowdash hit it with one of her one, their hoofbumps where always perfect. "Not to interrupt, but should we be gong ?" Twilight smiled and gathered up Spike on or her back as the little dragon wiped his face from one of many of Winona's 'kisses'. "So no race?" Rainbowdash asked, boredly. "maybe another time!" The cowpony called over her shoulder as she clicked Winona onto her leash. "K, back to napping!" The blue mare flew up to her branch, getting comfortable under the blanket. The earth pony watched as the pegasus ruffled her feathers, and then turned to leave. "I can take her!" Spike asked enthusiastically, reaching his claws for the leash. The cowpony handed the leash over, smiling giddily despite herself. "Let's go!" Twilight grinned, and started leading the way, her number one assistant following, the reptile getting covered in affectionate licks. Applejack quickly caught up, and watched as Spike struggled to keep Winona on track. Chuckling she told the canine "heel!" The collie blinked at her before walking obediently at Spike's side. "Thanks!" The purple and green dragon relaxed his shoulders and started to walk the dog.

The orange mare waved her two friends off, the pair had to return to the library, but both had agreed they had a fun time. Walking back inside the earth pony shut the door behind her, walking back into the lounge room where her granny was now knitting what looked like the beginnings of a scarf. Applejack sat down, and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. Granny Smith looked up, glancing at her granddaughters grinning face and giving a warm smile of her own. "Your grinnin' like a foal!" The tea green mare teased her close relative. "No ah'm not!" She snapped back, but felt her cheeks heating up again, with embarrassment or maybe something else. Jeez, blushing twice in a day, this was so weird, she needed to lay down. "Whatever" the elder's eyes where sprinkled with wisdom that Applejack felt she almost had to look away from. "Ah' need to rest" the cowpony got up and started to trot to the stairs that lead up to her room. "O'kay, lunch will be soon!" Her gaurdian called after her as she walked tiredly up the stairs. Giving a simple nod AJ entered her room and nearly collapsed onto the bed. She wanted nothing more than to sleep,to rest her troubles away. But as she lay on her soft bed her thoughts slowly started creeping in, plaguing her mind with things she wanted to get away from. Dreams, blushing, uncontrollable thoughts... This sounded like something she should know, but what? After a little bit, Applejack felt like she was drifting off to sleep, and she was all for it, but then remembered, what if she had another nightmare? Her eyelids felt so heavy, her body so numb, if she could just rest... AJ felt her eyes flutter closed. Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang that startled Applejack awake before she had even gotten to sleep. She spun around on the bed and saw Applebloom strolling in. The little yellow filly leapt up onto the bed, smiling. "AJ, AJ!" The foal stood above her sister, oblivious that she had helped her sibling. Chuckling she replied "yes Applebloom?" The cowpony looked up at her little sister's excited face. "Wanna see somethin' ah' built?" The young pony grinned and jumped off the bed, letting her sibling sit up "sure!" Applejack followed, crawling out of bed.

"Nice..." The orange mare trailed off, she had no words to describe...it... "You like?" Applebloom grinned, and AJ nodded, unsure what to say. She was staring at what seemed to be a pile of wood mashed together with nails. "Just one question..." Her eyes trailed over the mish mash of wood. "Where is the wood from?" She turned to her little sibling, who was currently jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh, ah' got em' from the barn, they had some spare pieces where the roosters nest." Applejack blinked, she didn't even know about that. "Right, well ah'ma leave you to it, lunch is almost ready!" The orange mare trotted out, leaving Applebloom to grin at her creation.

Trotting past the kitchen she saw Granny Smith cooking lunch. Avoiding the enthralling smell, she walked past and went outside, heading to the barn. She had to see these planks herself. Entering the barn Applejack stepped over sleeping pigs and bales of hay to get to the ladder. Climbing the rungs she crawled onto the platform where the roosters slept. Sliding along it the orange mare ducked to avoid hitting her head on the rafters. Sure enough there where multiple prices of wood, stacked into a tidy pile on the end of the platform. "Weird" the cowpony shook her head, she hadn't known these where here, let alone what they were for. "What are you doing up there?" She jumped at the sound of her brother's booming voice, hitting her head on the roof. "Ouch!" She cried, covering her head with a hoof. She glared at her sibling with piercing green eyes. "Ah' was tryin' to find out what this wood was for!" She pointed towards the pile. "Oh, that." He blinked before staring at the pile. "I think that was what we made the chicken coop out of..." Big Mac started walking out, and AJ scrambled down the ladder after him. "Speakin' of chickens, did you feed them this morning?" The large red stallion looked at his younger sister out of the corner of his eye. "Wasn't it your day today?" Applejack returned the look, nervously. "neope." Big Macintosh chuckled at her expression. "Shoot! Gotta go!" The mare took off, racing towards the chicken pen.

"Ah'm really sorry!" Applejack chucked some seed into the pen, the feathered creatures swiftly picking up the scattered seeds. At her words a few chickens lifted their heads to glare at the farm pony annoyedly, before continuing to hungrily eat. "Whoops..." She whispered, frustrated at herself for forgetting a simple detail like feeding the chickens. Suddenly, she heard her Granny call out from the house "lunch is ready young un's come and get it!" Damn that mare had a good set of vocal cords, the avians in the pen scattered, clucking, at the loud cry. Smiling, she turned back around she dashed off to the farmhouse, blonde mane and tail flying behind her like flags on a windy day. Racing in the door she leapt into her seat, awaiting the food hungrily, almost as hungrily as those chickens had eaten their seed. Applebloom scrambled down the stairs, her little hooves making little clip clop noises on the wood floors. She jumped into the seat beside her older sister, redish orange eyes sparkling as she looked over the food their gaurdian had prepared. Big Mac was already seated, on Applejack's other side. Granny Smith stopped handing out food and sat down herself. The three siblings chorused the words "thanks Granny!" And then dug in.

Applejack and Big Mac returned to the fields, and that's how they spent the rest of their afternoon, the sun beating down on their backs as they slaved away in the orchards. AJ kicked another tree, then dodged as a stray Apple fell away from the others. She had been doing this for awhile now, and she had slowly grown more tired as the day wore on, getting almost no sleep the night before hadn't helped a might. Applejack swayed slightly as she forced herself to stay awake. She kicked again, but realised she had missed the tree. The orange mare looked up towards the sky, it was late afternoon, soon the stars would be out and she could go to sleep. Despite her dreams/nightmares, sleep was to good an invitation for her to pass. Applejack had often accidentally worked herself too hard, by the end of the day she would sometimes faint next to a tree, where her brother would find her. Yeah, Applejack was embarrassed about that... Kicking again she hit the tree this time, her satisfaction raining down in the fruits of labor. Literally. After a few more successful kicks, met with a thud as her hooves connected with the trunk of the hard tree, the sun started to lower behind the horizon. "Phew!" She wiped some more sweat off her brow, and shook her mane as it was getting plastered to her head and neck in sweat. "Should we get packed up?" She heard Big Mac walking behind her, carrying a cart with buckets of apples inside it. "Eyup!" Applejack chuckled, and making sure she was walking normally so her brother didn't catch onto how tired she really was, the mare trotted back with him. They arrived back at the house just as the first stars where sprinkling themselves across the sky. Applejack swiftly walked inside walked up the stairs. "Goin' to bed, goodnight ya'll!" She called over her shoulder, and walked briskly into her room.

Laying herself down on the bed, Applejack hung her beloved hat on the headboard. The mare pulled the covers over herself, and felt as if she was melting into the mattress. Her green eyes fluttered closed.

Applejack snapped her eyes open, she was standing on top of what looked like a large building. Glancing around her she realised she was standing next to Rarity and Spike. Rarity was in a dark blue skintight suit, covered in a lighter blue gem patterns, she had two bracelets, one for each front hoof, they where a pinky purple, and looked as if they where alive. She also had a fancy looking mask that covered the fur around her eyes. Spike had blue boots and a blue belt, he also had a red cape that flowed behind him like a curtain, and he had a black mask covering the scales around his eyes. Blinking Applejack looked down at herself. She was in a red suit, with a black anklet around each ankle, they had a golden apple in each one. Her tail and mane, except her fringe was in a green wrapping, she had black saddlebags that hung around her sides, lasso rope hanging off them. She could also feel a mask around her face that covered everything but her eyes and muzzle. Suddenly, what looked like a tornado whizzed past, picking up both Rarity and Spike, their hooves and claws grabbing aimlessly in the air, reaching for anything to hold onto. Panic settled into Applejack's nerves and she looked around for something she could help them with. "Mistress mar-vellous, help!" Rarity cried. "Comin'!" Applejack yelled back, she responded to the name without a second thought. "Your lasso!" Spike squealed as he was whipped past. Swiftly she grabbed the rope in her mouth, the orange mare launching it towards the twister. She missed. The farm pony tried again. She missed. What- miss- was- miss- happening- miss- she- miss- never- miss- misses! The tornado spun away, it slowly going out of sight, the last thing Applejack heard was the desperate cries of her friends. Collapsing to the ground the orange mare covered her face, she had failed... Suddenly a burst of light filtered through and the earth pony winced as the bright light hit her eyes. The light was a hole, inside the hole was a figure. Applejack stood up and saw who it was. "Princess Luna?" She watched the dark blue alicorn strolled through the hole, flying over to stand beside the element of honesty. "Wait... Ah'm dreamin'?" Applejack sighed, relieved as realisation swept through her like a flood. "Yes, and I am sorry I haven't been here for your other dreams, I have been busy." The princess of the night apologised. "so tell me, why are you having these dreams, your usual ones are of your family and, unsurprisingly, apples." Applejack smiled from the alicorn's words. "Ah' don't know, but ah've also been blushin'... And ah' now have uncontrollable thoughts!" She waved her hooves in the air frustrated. The princess nodded wisely and started to widen up the hole with her horn. "Blushing?" The mare almost seemed to smile as she stepped out of the dream, beckoning Applejack to come with her. The mare gladly followed, but gasped as she realised she was standing on what looked like stars. Luna gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well blushin' more than usual anyways..." Applejack nodded, embarrassed. "Sounds like somepony has a crush." The princess said the words without abandon and giggled as Applejack's eyes widened. "Cru- what no, no, no!" The earth pony frantically waved her hooves, a little flustered. "Right...well wait here, I have to go get a dragon that has been having nightmares of his own." The alicorn swiftly walked down the path of stars, leaving Applejack there. "Ah' can't exactly go anywhere!" She called after the dark blue mare, cupping her hooves so she could hear. Wait if Spike has nightmares himself, what could they possibly be about? A small part of her brain was wishing they where about her. Shaking her head she watched as two figures drew closer, one being a alicorn, the other a dragon. Spike stood next to applejack as Luna stood across from them, her horn slowly spiralling in a white light. "What do you think is going on?" The dragon looked up at, confusion in his dark green eyes. Applejack simply shrugged, lost herself. Suddenly the spirals where complete and went almost in exactly opposite directions. "Alright, your dream is now connected, have fun!" Luna grinned, and pushed the two of them backwards, until they fell off the celestial path. They shrieked as they fell, dropping to the ground.

Once they had landed they opened their green eyes in wonder. They where next to what seemed like a waterfall, it cascading down gloriously, the beautiful sun catching in it's reflection. "What the hay?" Applejack looked around confusedly and Spike clutched onto her leg in fear. Birds flocked ahead and in front of them was what looked like a giant apple orchard. "Let's go check it out!" Curiosity was now sprung in her voice as she trotted towards the trees, Spike racing beside her. Once they entered the trees, they realised the fruits dangling off them where not apples, but gems, shaped like apples. The pair looked on in awe, smiles gracing their faces. After wandering through some of the trees they relaxed on a rock, which was near another waterfall,mths water sprinkling their backs as they relaxed, eating. Applejack suddenly knew what was needed. She sang.

_"Flashing lights and we took a wrong turn and we fell down a Luna hole." _

"_You held on tight to me, cause nothin' is as it seems, ah'm spinning out of control_!" She started, smiling.

"_Didn't they tell us don't rush into things_?" Applejack remembered her Granny warning her when she was younger.

_"Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?_" Applejack watched as Spike did indeed look at her with green eyes,

_"Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds? O_h." She looked towards the sky.

_"Doesn't it all seem new and exciting?"_

"_Ah' felt your arm twistin' round me"_ the mare blushed as she remembered him clutching around her leg.

"_Ah' should've slept with one eye open at night!" _

"_We found wonderland, you and ah' got lost in it, we pretended it could last forever_!" Applejack leapt of the rock, grinning up at the trees.

_"We found wonderland, you and ah' got lost in it, and life was never worse, but never better!"_

Spike followed, her with a large smile.

_"So we went on our way,_" she sang

"_Too happy to think straight!"_ The cowpony chuckled and started racing through the trees.

"_All alone, or so it seemed_!" The dragon dashed beside her and Applejack felt like she could fly.

_"But there where strangers watching, and whispers turned to talking, talking turned to screams_!" Applejack imagined her friends finding out about this place.

_"Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?" _

_"Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?"_

_"Didn't you calm my fears with a Pinkie Pie smile_?" She related the dragon to their bubbly friend.

"_Oh"_

"_Didn't it all seem new and exciting!" _

"_Ah' felt your arms twisting around me!"_

_"It's all fun and games until somepony loses their mind!" T_hey ran side by side, trying toget back to the starting waterfall.

"_But sugarcube, we found wonderland"_

_"You and ah' got lost in it" A_pplejack frantically took a left, looking for the exit in thetrees.

_"And we pretended it could last forever!" S_he leapt over a log, still singingharmoniously_._

_"We found wonderland, you and ah' got lost in it!" _

_"And life was never worse, but never better!" _ Spike hauled himself Over the log afterthe mare.

"I_n wonderland...oh oh... In wonderland_..." She trailed off as they cleared through the trees. As they exited Spike started glowing, and suddenly he disappeared. "Spike!" Applejack looked around for the dragon.

"_I reached for you but you where gone_!"

"_Ah' knew I had to go back home!"_

_"You search the world for something else to make you feel like what we had"_

_"And in the end in wonderland we both went mad, oh!" _Giving up searching for Spikeshe lay next to a crystal apple tree.

_"We found wonderland, You and ah' got lost in it_,"

_"And we pretended it could last forever"_

_"Yeah, we found wonderland,"_

_"You and ah' got lost in it,"_

_And life was never worse, but never better!"_

_"In wonderland!"_ She finished off with her song, and felt herself start to fade as she woke up.

AJ snapped her eyes open. What a dream.

authors note: okay, hope you enjoyed, although I know it got boring at parts.

The song is Wonderland by Taylor Swift, I thought it suited what I have in stall for this story.


	13. Chapter 12

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 12

SPIKE's POV

He woke to the sudden movement of hooves shaking him. "Woah!" He sat upright, the words of the song Applejack had been singing slowly fading from his mind. "Jeez, you sure are a Deep sleeper Spike." Twilight frowned at him, removing her hooves form his side. "Y-yeah..." The dragon blinked a few times, he wasn't sure if he should tell Twilight about his dream, it was something he would Have to go over with a certain farm mare first. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The alicorn giggled and Spike shook his head. "Yeah, I just have to do something, I'll be Back in an hour!" The dragon declared, before running out the door, sliding along the halls towards the exit. "Where do you think your going?" Twilight confusedly yelled after him, and frowned when her number one assistant didn't answer.

He pelted towards Sweet Apple Acres, little tail flagging behind him. As soon as he reached the little farmhouse he took a breather, he sure hoped Applejack was awake, she had still been dreaming when he had left. The dragon went up to the door and urgently knocked. It was answer by a sleepy looking orange Mare. "Great, your awake, can we talk?" Applejack stepped aside and Spike entered, the door shutting after him. "Yeah let's talk, ah' only just woke up mahself." The farm pony sat down on one end of the table, so Spike sat at the other. After a moment of silence the dragon broke it. "Do we tell anypony?" Spike asked Applejack, who seemed to be mulling it over in her mind already. "Ah don't think we should, that place was weird, even though it was our dream, we had no control..." Her lime green eyes flickered with unsureness. "Your right, we didn't have any control, but maybe we should alert someone about this, Twilight would know-" he was cut off by Applejack stopping him with a hoof. "Ah don't know..." The pony bit her lip, Spike couldn't help but see how distressed the mare looked, he wondered why... Maybe she was having nightmares like he was, didn't princess Luna say something like that? "We can always ask if it keeps happening." The dragon comforted the cowpony across from him, who seemed to relax slightly after his words. "Your right, no need to fuss over it now." The orange earth pony stood up, and started to walk towards the door. Spike followed and the pair walked outside. "Do you need help with anything? I told Twilight I would be back in an hour." The dragon asked, as the mare turned towards her orchard. "Ah don't really have anything ah need help with right now, ah'm sure somepony else could use your help." Applejack straightened her hat and stared down at the young dragon by her side, almost admiringly. "Ok, well I'll see you later!" He waved as he said goodbye and scurried off, racing back towards the crystal castle. But as he neared the bottom of the steep hill he stopped, and looked back up, realising Applejack was still watching him go, the sun behind her making her almost just a shadow against the sky. He shivered, despite it not being cold and fled.

APPLEJACK POV

Applejack watched him turn back around and scurry from the scene, no doubt returning to Twilight's. The orange mare sighed, she had work to do, she was already running behind schedule. Turning to the orchard she saw Big Mac appearing from the trees, a cart loaded with apples on his back. Applejack, without words, helped her sibling to get all the apples inside, putting them in storage where they would be sold in the next few days. "Big Mac..." She started, stopping the task at hoof to stare her brother in the eye. "Yes?" He stopped to, after realising his sister had stopped. "Have you ever felt weird around somepony?" The mare asked and the stallion, confused, asked. "Weird?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Ya'll know, weird thoughts, feelings... Blushing?" The earth pony had thought that sounded okay in her head but now it just sounded weird... The large red stallion started chuckling and Aj joined in, despite not knowing why he was laughing. "Sounds like love to me." He deadpanned and Applejack blushed with embarrassment, there she was again! She then remembered Luna's words from last night, maybe she... Nope, no, not going there! "So who's the lucky stallion?" Big Mac pestered curiously and she just frowned. "No pony, I was just wonderin'!" He chuckled again "you tell yourself that." He boomed and frustrated, Applejack snarled, and went to go do the thing she did best when she was angry. Buck apple trees.

Delivering a fierce kick to a tree it wobbled with the force and power behind her legs. Why- kick -did- kick -everypony- kick- keep- kick- telling- kick- her-kick- it- kick- was- kick- love! The tree teetered under the pressure that was being out under it. She, being the stubborn pony she was refused to admit it, it was just some minor blushing and other minor thoughts that's all! Oh who was she kidding herself. Moving to the next tree she hit it so hard it nearly tumbled from her kick. Spike was just her friend after all... Yeah... She bucked the tree again, this time it resulting in cracking. Shoot, she should have known better than to go on a rage. The tree started to tip and she cried "timber!" The tree fell over, luckily all the apples had already been collected from this one, but it was still no excuse for her reckless behaviour. "Woah, if that's what your like when your mad, then I defiantly don't want to see what your like when your on a complete rage!" Rainbowdash flew down from the sky, her magenta eyes in awe as she looked over the tree her friend had knocked down, with her own back hooves... "Rainbow!" Applejack grunted, swatting her friend with her hat. "Hey, I was just joking!"teased the blue Pegasus. "Just wanted to tell you how Rarity's afternoon tea yesterday went." The mare ruffled her feathers as she pulled her wings back in. AJ raised her eyebrow. "Okay you got me, not really I just came to see how your going, you seemed off yesterday morning." The element of loyalty chuckled as her friend guessed her cover right off the bat. "Why does everypony keep say in' that..." Applejack mumbled. "Maybe it's because your being a grump today, let's go do some thing, see our friends, I'm sure you can do your chores later!" The pegasus nudged her honest friend and took off into the sky, not letting the earth pony answer. "Confound you Rainbowdash!" The orange mare cried, before taking off after her. That pegasus sure knew how to keep her on her hooves. The two mares where good, if not best friends. They where always challenging each other on anything they did, and both had equal honesty, loyalty and equal stubbornness. Applejack raced harder, making sure she was directly under, or even ahead of the flying pony. And often equal speed and strength. "Damn you!" Applejack panted as She ran, and Rainbowdash panted back "no damn you!" Simultaneously the mares screeched to a stop, and RD flew back down, as they took big breaths. "What fun" the blue mare took a gasp. "Yeah" the orange mare simply answered, breathless. Both ponies straightened up as they looked around. "Where did you lead me exactly?" Applejack blinked, looking around. "Dunno, was just flying where my wings took me." Rainbowdash shrugged, looking around herself. They seemed to be on the outskirts of town. Applejack grinned deviously. "Race ya to town hall!" The orange mare suddenly took off, cantering towards her destination. "Hey!" Rainbowdash cried, tearing after her.

"Ah won!" She teased her Rainbow friend, who was striding up to her. "Only cause you had a head start!" The Pegasus complained. AJ suddenly felt a swish of air as a pony on a scooter, carrying a cart zoomed by. "I'll be back!" Rainbowdash burst after the scooter, soon returning with three enthusiastic fillies. "Applebloom, there is ya-" the elder who was strolling up beside The three foals caught sight of Applejack. "Applejack" Granny Smith said in her warning tone, and beckoned with her hoof over to the side. Shoot. Rainbowdash gave her a sympathetic look as she sullenly walked over to the side with her grandmother. "Ah saw the knocked down tree in the orchard..." The elder furiously whispered, her mouth set In a grim line, it was rare she had to tell her grandchildren off. "O-oh ya'll saw that..." Applejack nervously chuckled as she looked for an escape route. "Yup." The tea green mare simply said, giving an angry glare to her relative. Applejack took off her hat, holding it to her chest, sincerely . "Ah'm awful sorry granny, ah' let my rage get the best of me..." She weakly smiled, feeling guilty. Her Granny almost instantly softened up. "Aww, it's okay child, happens to everypony" the tea green mare smiled softly before turning back to Applebloom and her two mischievous friends. Placing her hat back on she smiled, that wasn't as nearly as bad as she had anticipated. "Hey Aj, get told off by your granny?" Rainbowdash strolled up and asked teasingly. "You shush!" Applejack playfully pushed her friend who Just laughed. "So, wanna go see our friends?" Rainbowdash started walking away. "I know Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike are at Rarity's and know doubt with us all there Pinkie will turn up." The blue mare headed towards carousel boutique, and the country pony quickly caught up with her. "Sure, why not?"

Upon arrival they where warmly welcomed and ushered inside. "Why hello girls, how lovely of you to join us!" Rarity giggled and gave both of her friends a friendly hug, one Aj and RD returned joyfully. "Sit down, sit down, anything I can get you guys?" The White unicorn generously asked, giving of a cheery smile. "No thanks." AJ replied, at the exact moment Rd said "cider." Both chuckled at each other before sitting down, Rarity fetching Rainbowdash a cup of cider. Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy sat across from them. "How's it going girls?" The bashful pegasus spoke first, a soft smile on her gentle face. "Great!" Rainbowdash replied immediately. "F-fine." Applejack paused before stuttering out,mstruggling not to lie, in all honesty she was confused, angry, and had a fluttery feeling that was lining her stomach. Fluttershy's teal eyes seem to bore in her own, as if she was unconvinced, before giving up and moving on. "Are you sure?" Twilight pestered the cowpony, and Applejack simply nodded, but the fluttery feeling was still there, intensified even as the dragon across from her tried to catch her eye. "I don't know about you mares, but my day has been fabulous!" Rarity squealed, before handing Rainbowdash's cup over and sitting down herself. "Why? another afternoon tea with Fancyshirt?" Rainbowdash asked after a sip of cider. rarity simply rolled her deep blue eyes, "it's Fancypants, Rainbowdash, and no, not another afternoon tea but..." She trailed off as Pinkie suddenly bounced into the room, smiling as per usual. "Hey everypony, couldn't help but but hear, and I have to agree with dash on this one, The Fancy guy doesn't even wear pants!" The bubbly mare giggled, and sat down on Applejack's other side, squishing the other three mares on the couch. Everypony blinked, since when did Pinkie have super hearing powers? Or maybe she had been in the room the whole time...spooky... "Yes well, besides that, him and I are having dinner tonight!" Rarity squealed again, fidgeting absentmindedly with her curly mane as she grinned so happily. This news was met with cheers and congratulations all around. "This deserves a congratulatory game!" Rainbowdash declared, grinning deviously. Uh oh. "Who's up for truth or dare?" The Pegasus stood up, and the other mares and dragon cheered as they stood up aswell, ready for an enjoyable game.

"I pinkie pie, challenge Twilight Sparkle, to a round of truth or dare!" The pink earth pony squealed in her shrill voice. "Ok.." Twilight nervously chuckled and Pinkie pie opened her mouth to ask the question when she was stopped by Rainbowdash. "Actually ladies, I think to honour our friend here, we should a have truth or truth game instead, y'know an afternoon where all secrets come loose." The Pegasus grinned. "Well that settles my choice then, truth Pinkie." Twilight giggled, the alicorn relaxing on the floor as they formed their game circle. "So, Princess, any cute colts?" Pinkie pie giggled, and everypony Leaned in, smirking. "Well..." They leaned in closer. "Does everypony remember the uh, guard I keep bumping into..." Twilight smiled embarrassedly but noPony was shocked. "Always knew you had a thing for that guy." Rainbow winked and the purple pony blushed. "Ok, um... Rainbow, your turn!" Twilight was quick to shift the attention to her attention loving friend who shrugged. "Nopony." She simply stated, shrugging. "Are you sure? Not even that wonderbolt, what was his name, Soarin?" Rarity teased, knowing she had hit a sensitive point. The blue mare scuffed the ground with a hoof at this. "Na" she closed her eyes and pretended to be cool, but they could all see past her facade. "So, *cough* any crushes Fluttershy?" Rainbowdash turned to her timid friend and knew almost instantly she had made a mistake. "No..." The mare whispered, sinking to the ground. Nopony insisted, but where left curious as they continued on. "Applejack?" The bashful pegasus asked. Applejack felt heads turn. "N-no pony..." She smiled, but her stutter and her flickering green eyes made it obvious to her friends. "AJ you should know by now not to lie, it just doesn't work." Rainbow chuckled. "Ah'm not l-Lying!" The mare snorted, but her stutter caught her again, what was the matter with her, she knew she didn't have a crush on anypony so why was it so hard to say it! "Come on!" The blue Pegasus nudged her friend beside her. "Ah've said it already, n-no pony!" Applejack rolled her eyes. "Right... Come on now, spill the beans!" Everypony leaned in curiously as Rainbowdash pestered her friend.

SPIKE POV

Spike watched as Rainbowdash relentlessly pestered Applejack. But that had been the final straw. The orange mare stood up, and the way her face was twisted with anger right now let the dragon know she was about to blow a fuse. "Ah said nopony! That's it end of story, got that?" The farm pony yelled and the ponies around her recoiled in shock, Applejack never yelled, never lost it, she was always the insanely calm one, well usually... but now she had blown her top off in anger and the group around her blinked in utter shock. Her green eyes flickered about furiously before they landed on his face, they then seemed to calm and the cowpony stood up straight, tearing her lime green gaze away from the dragon. "Ah'ma be sick."' The mare then silently and calmly strolled past the group towards the bathroom, leaving the remaining mares and dragon gathered to their shocked silence. "Well, AJ Finally lost it, everyone might as well pack up shop and head home,the world has ended." Rainbowdash guiltily said, looking at her hooves confusedly. "Oh my, do you think she's ok?" Fluttershy concernedly glanced towards the bathroom, that was strangely silent for somepony 'being sick'. Spike frowned, he had never seen the orange mare so upset before, and it was over a simple game. "No i don't, that pony's been acting odd for a while now, whatever is bothering her we'll get it out of her eventually." Twilight, took charge of the situation and the others nodded agree fully along with her. "But we must be patient, we know her, stubborn as a mule." Rarity added more reason to the situation. to this everypony simply 'mhhmed.'

APPLEJACK POV

Applejack felt so ashamed, she had yelled at her closest friends, but what made matters even worse was that fluttery feeling the pit of her stomach, it had returned the moment she had looked at Spike, she was now leaned over the toilet bowl, but nothing was coming out, nothing at all. Right now, hunched over the porcelain she felt so vulnerable, so fragile, and it made her feel sick. Applejack wasn't fragile, wasn't frail, she was strong and independent... And right now ashamed and embarrassed. The mare weakly stood up, she had to get back out there and apologise for her terrible behaviour. Flushing the toilet after her the mare quickly washed her hooves and made her way to the Living room, where everypony was silently watching her as she entered. after a moment of silence she couldn't bear the earth pony spoke up. "Look ah'm awful sorry ya'll ah' don't know what came over me-" she was cut off by her friends surrounding her and giving her a giant group hug. "You don't have to apologise dear, we where In the wrong for asking these silly questions." Rarity gently said as she nuzzled her friend. "Let's put the past behind us and go out for lunch." Fluttershy suggested, to which everypony nodded and agreed simultaneously. How odd. But she followed her friends out the door anyway.

They ate together around a mushroom, this was one of ponyville's best cafes.

"And for you madam?" The waiter asked and Applejack Waited until her friends had ordered before answering. "Nothing for me thanks." She gave a weak smile and the Waiter shrugged. "Suit yourself." He strolled off with their orders. "I love this place, these mushrooms are so cute!" Pinkie pie squealed and ran her hoof delicately over the table. "Yes they are, aren't they?" Rarity smiled at her friend, as she too admired the table. The food soon arrived and all ponies and dragon except Applejack dug in.

SPIKE

Spike ate his hay fries, extra crispy as always, but watched as his friend stole glances at their sullen country friend. He knew they were subtly going to bring it up soon, but right now they where like wolves picking out their prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce as they pranced around the outskirts of the topic. Luckily the orange mare didn't notice as Rainbow nodded her head and Twilight smiled. "So, Applejack, any nice restaurants in town?" The alicorn asked as The earth pony, took her head out of her hooves and blinked surprised, but quickly replied. "There's a couple a nice ones near the edge a town" she chuckled. And The rest of the group smiled as their plan started to work. "Been to any of them with anypony yet?" Twilight asked again, and this time the mare answered, her eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. "Not yet." Applejack briskly answered and they knew they would have to lightly dance around this, one wrong step and the brick wall would be up. "Planning to take anypony?" Twilight took a wrong step and the others groaned inwardly as the orange mare pouted. "Maybe..." Aaaand, the brick wall was up. Spike had no clue why she did it, but as soon as Applejack didn't want secrets out she limited her speech, her friends called it the brick wall when her back was turned. That pony told the truth 99% of the time, but with that one percent that she didn't tell, she either stuttered as she told the lie to cover it up, or used 'the brick wall', it was quite frustrating really. Silence fell and the dragon didn't look up from his Lunch as the silence turned awkward. "This has been lovely, but ah have a tree to clean up." Wait did she say a tree? Why would she have a tree to clean up? The orange mare gave a somewhat fake smile as she stood up, backed away, and trotted towards her home. As soon as he cowpony was out of earshot Rainbowdash spoke up. "This is hopeless! If AJ doesn't want a secret out, she'll be stubborn about it till the day she dies!" The blue Pegasus smacked her head against the table. "Maybe we should just leave her, she'll tell in her own time..." Fluttershy blinked at her friends, reasoning with them. "Yes, we probably should, it isn't our business, but sometimes her stubborn attitude just isn't good for her..." Twilight trailed off. "Yes, it probably something we don't need to know anyway..." Rarity agreed with her friends and Spike couldn't help but look at her dark blue eyes... He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and the others got up to leave. "Let's stop gossiping, and return to what we where doing girls, back to your place Rarity" the alicorn smiled and the element of generosity lead the way to her boutique.

APPLEJACK

Applejack pulled the dead tree out of the orchard, pulling the dead weight behind her like it was but a twig. Many had admired her strength, but she always just shrugged it off with the 'it's in my genes' but right now she was grateful for her strength, and sure it was still hard to pull, but she was happy she hadn't needed help, she needed to be alone. To think. The branches scraped across the ground, leaving scratch marks in the dirt and making a sound that AJ desperately tried to block out by pulling her ears to the side of her head. Getting closer to where she would dump the tree off the mare watered to think, her brow creased with deep thought. Maybe she was just sick! That would explain her feeling fluttery and maybe the blushing, she could have been blushing from being hot... Nope. "Wow ah've never seen you carry something so big before sis!" Applejack could see her little sibling running up to her out of the corner of her eye. "Hehe eyup." The mare panted as she pulled the heavy plant another metre. "Ya'll sure you don't need Big Mac to help?" The little filly looked concernedly at her older sister. "Nope." The farm pony gasped out as she strained to keep moving the tree. Okay she had to admit, she was strong,but not nearly strong enough to pull a tree by herself. But of course being her stubborn self she continued. The small foal blinked, worried as she watched the cowpony haul the tree across the yard stubbornly. Just a little further... Suddenly, without warning Applejack's hoof caught on something hard, and she tripped, her whole world spinning. "AJ, AJ! are you alright?" Applebloom galloped over and held her hoof out for her older sister, the mare taking it gratefully. But as she stood her hoof sent a small strike of pain up her leg, one AJ silently gasped to. But this pain was nothing she couldn't handle. Oh wow, she had been so close to finishing the task at hoof, to being back to her usual, cheery, independent self, and she just had to mess it up. "Y-yep, just fine, lets get this tree over there!" The cowpony ruffled her little sisters adorable red mane and hooked her self place up to the rope that was pulling the as she tugged again, her hoof hit the ground and sent a missile of pain up her leg, almost causing her to collapse. Stupid rolled ankle. Applebloom seemed to pick up on her sister's distress and frowned. "Are you sure, your okay?" The foal looked up at her innocently and Applejack felt like pouring out everything to this little pony, so clam and trusting, so she did was she does best. Be honest. "No Applebloom, ah'm not okay! and I don't know why, or how, but everythin' is just, just, so stressful lately!" The orange mare got into a rant, and without her consent she sat, ignoring a small sliver of pain. And to her disapproval, warm tears filtered at the edge of her eyes, no, no, no, no, nope- oh too late. So much for crying on the inside. They poured over the edge, clouding her vision, and to her own dismay she was crying, she had officially broken down and to her horror, it was in front of her little sister, who looked up to her. A sob escaped and before She knew it she was enveloped in little filly arms, who held her with such care and worry it almost made Applejack smile, almost. "Do you need help?" The foal whispered and her bigger sister pulled her into an open hearted embrace. "Nope." AJ whispered back into her siblings ear, and the two sat in silence, no words where needed they where just two sisters there to comfort each other. After a long stretched out, but not uncomfortable silence, Applejack's tears had dried and she felt much better after her rant and break down. She pulled a little back from her hug and locked her gaze with Applebloom's. "So, lunch time?" The filly squirmed out of the hug and started trotting back to the farm house. Celestia, Applejack loved this adorable filly. She chuckled "eyup!" And followed.

Physical pain was easy to ignore, you just had to distract your mind from the signals going to it, easy as apple pie. Emotional pain wasn't nearly this easy, Applejack had learnt that a long time ago... But that didn't matter now, her cheery attitude couldn't be dampened with a little bit o' either pain, although she did try not to show her limp as she walked around the household. Her break down had finally made her feel so much better, and she had eaten lunch. with an actual smile. As she packed up lunch she held her injured hoof slightly off the ground, it was just a rolled ankle, it would heal overnight it was just a little stingy for the meantime. "Shouldn't you get that checked out?" The croaky voice behind her startled the earth pony, and she spun, seeing her Granny her rocking chair, all knowing as per usual. "How did you- never mind not gonna ask..." Applejack trailed off. "And no, it's fine." As if to prove it the cowpony out her hoof down on the ground, only a slight wince giving her away. "If you say so young un'" the elder chuckled before closing her eyes and softly rocking in her chair. AJ smiled at her granny's tired, but content face and continued washing up dishes, her thoughts wandering off despite their owners protests. And soon before she could comprehend what had happened the door had been hit won't some serious knocking. Who could it possibly be- she opened the door, and of course stood Pinkie Pie, with her other five friends behind her. "Howdy ya'll, what are you all doing here?" The orange mare questioned, both curious and surprised. "Just wanted to say hello, we had nothing to do anyway." Rainbowdash said as the five mares and dragon stepped back to let their friend outside. "So, wanna come for a run?" The blue Pegasus snorted, and ruffled her feathers as the group got ready to race off in all Good fun. How could she answer this... Hmm... 'Sorry no, I hurt my leg and I can't run' that didn't seem like the best answer, it would no doubt be met with pestering questions of if 'she was alright', and 'you poor thing', she didn't need sympathy so she simply nodded, and jogged as best as she could with the group.

This was weird, her friends had just turned up in the middle of the afternoon and asked for a run. Not that Applejack was complaining... Okay, inwardly she was, her leg was killing her and there was only so much pain she could take. She had trailed at the back of the group the whole way as they trotted about town, oblivious to her pain despite her frequent limp. "Look, ya'll can we stop for a rest?" The orange mare questioned, panting slightly. "We aren't even halfway through town AJ, can't you hold off for a min?" Rainbowdash answered back slightly annoyed, until she took a look at her friend. "I'm sure we can stop Soon." Twilight glared at the blue Pegasus, the mare shrugging.

SPIKE

He had been enjoying the ride on Twilight's back when the dragon decided to see why his friends kept glancing at Applejack. It was confusing. This was until he saw her, the usually bright orange mare was much paler than normal, a fresh row of sweat on her brow and she seemed to be grunting with each step, and was that a limp? As if sensing their eyes she put on a half smile, "come on, let's pick up the pace then!" Applejack started trotting faster and the others, with a small shared glance trotted faster as well. "Are you okay Applejack?" Spike asked, and watched as the mare stumbled slightly at his words before facing him. "Eyup." She simply smiled and continued on. She would tell if she wasn't fine... Right? With this the dragon lay back down on Twilight's back, although still unsure. They soon reached their resting point and each pony sat down on the soft grass, the only mare panting was the orange one, not to mention she was struggling to hold one of her hind hooves off the ground. Weird. " much happen at the farm from when you left?" The lavender alicorn started, and Spike could tell she was also trying to avert her eyes from the earth pony's ankle. "Yeah..." The mare trailed off, her green eyes flickering as she thought ,as if she was hiding something. "Ah nearly cleared the tree, then I rolled mah' ankle...no biggie!" She was quick to brush of the sympathy before it came. "Oh Applejack, you should have told us, you can't be running with a sore ankle!" Fluttershy's natural motherly instincts kicked in. The farm pony seemed a little sheepish as she replied "as ah' said it's no biggie" Spike didn't want to make a fuss over it, because the brick wall would be up soon by the sound of it.

APPLEJACK

It felt good to relax, of course it wouldn't be for long she had some work on the farm to get done, no doubt Fluttershy had some critters to take care of, Rainbowdash would have some 'napping' soon, She was sure Twilight would have some kind of book organising with Spike's help, and Rarity would have to get ready for tonight. Pinkie pie... Actually come to think of it Applejack had no clue what her bubbly friend did in her spare time, maybe bake? Plan parties? She did spend a lot of time in her basement... Besides that Applejack still had to walk the dog, and maybe clear the tree, her hoof was feeling a whole lot better now, although she would still ask for help...maybe... Suddenly as she stood, small claws tugged on her leg, and she glanced downwards and nearly jerked her hoof away. "Can ah' help you Hun'?" She blinked down at the dragon's dark green eyes as they shimmered. "Can I help you walk Winona, it was so much fun yesterday!" He asked hopefully, and Twilight smiled warmly at the dragon. She stood their blinking for a second, confused on what to think. "Sure! Especially with my sore leg!" She grinned down at him and felt fluttery again, but this time it felt good, worthwhile. He retracted his claws from her leg and they started walking back to the farm, everypony else heading their own ways as well. "Twilight's not comin'?" Applejack raised her eyebrow, Confused. "Na' had somethin' to do apparently, although I have no clue what..." Spike waved his claws around as he tried to explain. They strolled off and Applejack didn't even have to go under the sign, she simply whistled and Winona came running, loyal as always. The collie took a leap and landed beside the pair, slightly panting, her pink tongue hanging out. "Good girl Winona!" Applejack gave the canine an affectionate pat on the head. The orange mare turned around to go, the dog at her side. "Wait, we aren't taking the leash?" Spike questioned curiously and scampered to catch up with them. "Nope, it's just so she can stay on track, but Winona's not gonna go off track!" The cowpony explained and laughed as Spike got a long slobbery lick up the side of his cheek. "Right." The reptile gave Winona a pat in return and the trio walked side by side, Winona occasionally trotting ahead to sniff something, then padding back. The Collie's owner started up a conversation with the young library assistant by her side "ya'll doing much this afternoon?" She started the conversation awkwardly after a moment of silence. "Not yet, but hopefully I can just read comics!" He gave a hopeful little skip at this that made Applejack chuckle. Suddenly, the canine, with a shrill bark, took off into the bushes. "Winona!" Applejack called after her, walking towards where the dog had disappeared in the shrubbery. "Winona?" The orange mare peered downwards, trying to spot her pet in the leaves of a bush. "So much for not going off track!" Spike snorted, which received a glare in return. After a moment of frantic searching the padding of paws announced the return of the dog. "Winona, what where you doing!" Applejack scolded, but stopped as she realised the canine was stiff, her nose pointing in the direction of the bushes. Spike and Applejack shared a confused glance, stopping to stare at each other before walking into the shrubbery where Winona was currently pointing at. The canine swiftly bounded after them, leading them through the unusually high bushes. After a small walk through the brush Winona stopped sitting on her haunches proudly. Blinking concernedly Applejack moved some of the bushes apart, where Winona was sitting in front of. It was a shallow burrow, inside a couple of baby bunnies, barely able to open their eyes they where so young. Gasping the orange mare moved so Spike could see aswell. "Holy moly! Where's their parents?" He glanced around and after a quick search both of them confirmed the mother was missing, and judging by the lack of any paw prints nearby she had been gone for a while. "Good girl Winona, treats for you tonight..." The farm pony patted her companion admiringly before turning to Spike. "Can ya'll go fetch Fluttershy? she'll know what to do!" With a nod of confirmation the reptile swiftly fled from the bushes, the only trace he was there in the first place a couple of quivering plants. Glancing back down at the rabbits AJ realised they where shivering from the cold, shaking as they tried to snuggled together for warmth. The hole they were in looked like it had been a half hearted job, as the mother probably didn't have much time to make it. Sympathetically Applejack removed her hat, gently scooping the baby rodents inside, the little things gratefully snuggling into the warm material. Applejack new what it was like to live without parents, and therefore instantly felt connected with these poor rodentia. The Hare's let out a few pitiful squeaks and the orange mare curled around her hat trying to protect the small creatures from the small breeze she hadn't noticed before. "Poor things" she whispered and Winona let out a small whine, coming to curl beside her master and the bunnies.

SPIKE

Spike quickly ran towards Fluttershy's cottage, he wasn't even close to it, so he picked up his pace, stubby little legs running as fast as he could. Leaping over a rock in the path he nearly tripped but quickly righted himself, but nearly smacked into Twilight in the process. The lavender alicorn blinked as the dragon nearly bashed into her before frowning concerned. "Spike, aren't you supposed to be walking Winona-" she was cut off by the dragon. "No time, get me to Fluttershy's!" Spike leapt onto her back and with an eye roll Twilight reared, and cantered off In the direction her assistant had been heading in the first place. The alicorn was able to reach the woodland home much quicker than Spike could have done on his own. The reptile stumbled off the princess's back and ran to the cottage door, knocking furiously. "Coming!" The soft voice rang out like bells as hoofsteps where heard nearing the door. The door creaked open. "Oh! Spike, Twilight, what can I do for you guys?" The butter coloured Pegasus blinked at them curiously, Twilight just shrugged, nodding at Spike. "While me an Applejack where walking Winona we found some baby bunnies, all alone!" He waved his claws about as he explained and Fluttershy frowned concernedly.. "Oh my, give me a Minute." Fluttershy's shut the door again, and when she returned she had obtained a small kit. "Lead on!" She called and Spike hopped back on Twilight, the trio walking in the direction where Spike and AJ had started their walk.

"Okay, then we walked along here..." The reptile lead them along the trail they had, and stopped as he reached some bushes. Leaping of Twilight's back he looked around. "Those are the bushes!" He pointed towards the shrubbery but stopped when something else caught his eye. "Or maybe those ones?" He sheepishly bit his lip as he realised the bushes where all around. Twilight facehoofed. "Oh my..." Fluttershy trailed off, looking around herself. "Fluttershy can you do an ariel search?" The lavender princess took charge. With a certain nod the pegasus took to the skies, swooping Around the bushes. "Um, I can't see them..." The butter coloured mare came back to the ground, wings fluttering. Spike remembered. "That's right, the bushes nearby where very overgrown, you probably wouldn't be able to see them from the air..." He trailed off embarrassedly. "Great, we've lost them!" The princess facehoofed again. "We'll have to look through the bushes individually..." The mare sighed and started walking through a patch of bushes as the wind rattled them.

APPLEJACK

What was taking so long? It had been a while since the dragon had left and he still hasn't returned, AJ hoped he was okay, they where awfully close to the everfree... She returned from her thoughts when a bunny gave a small squeak, snuggling closer to it's litter mates. Poor things, the wind had picked up dramatically and it was quite cold out now and Applejack even felt herself shivering. She stood up, and dragged the hat to face a bush, the bunnies inside frantically squirming with surprise. Settling back down around her hat, Applejack made sure her back faced the wind, so now the bunnies where protected from both sides. Letting loose another whimper Winona snuggling in next to them, her fur getting pummelled by the a foreleg around her dog AJ's teeth chattered, how long would Spike and Fluttershy take to get here? She wasn't sure these small critters could last much longer in this cold... Another wind whistled past, blocking the mare's sound temporarily. And neither her or Winona could stay out her much longer either. Dark clouds blocked out the dim afternoon sun, jeez these pegasi sure had outdone themselves, there hadn't even been a hint of a storm this morning. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Oh great! Please don't make it start raining-" the drops fell from the sky. "-Too late..." She finished with a sigh as the water started pelting down. Nope couldn't stay out here much longer at all... A rabbit squeaked and scrambled as a droplet hit it's brown fur. These bushes weren't cover enough, Applejack picked up her hat in her teeth, standing and carrying the baby rabbits in her beloved headpiece, Winona swiftly following her. Maybe if they left they could find Spike and Fluttershy and head back to her cottage. Applejack stopped startled as a bunny let out a strangled cough. She had to hurry or they wouldn't make it! She galloped as fast as she could without jiggling the bunnies, which of course couldn't be too fast... Her faded pain in her hoof was all but forgotten as she leapt over a rock, hurrying towards the closest safety, somewhere warm away from the cold. Applejack's eyes darted around for somewhere... There! A tree, not too far away and it had large branches spreading in all directions. She pelted across to it as the rain stained her fur, it raining buckets down on them now. Her hooves skidded across the slippery grass and the mare nearly tripped, but righted herself and made it to the large tree. Panting Aj settled down with a grunt, her dog huffing beside her. Without thinking the mare scooped some dirt between two of the large tree's roots, and fitted her hat in the shallow hole so only the edges of her hat were sitting above the ground, the small bunnies inside curling up with shivers. Sighing the farm pony curled up around the hat, Winona letting out a few whimpers as the canine shivered. "I know girl.." Applejack rubbed her dogs back, trying to warm her loyal companion up she Winona stared glumly out at the rain. She stopped when she felt a tug on her tail. Applejack looked down surprisingly at her tail and realised it had fallen into the hat, the bunnies gratefully squirming into the warmer hair. The mare softly smiled as the rodents made little nests in her blonde tail. When she had woken up that morning she had never imagined she would be here, under a large tree, shielding Winona and a bunch of baby bunnies from the rain... Just nope.

SPIKE

As rain poured down the trio fled, manes and tails flying. "Let's go, the rain is too heavy out here!" Twilight called over the sound of pattering rain and they raced towards a shelter. They hadn't found neither Winona or Applejack and the bunnies. "Oh but Twi, what about AJ, and the poor bunnies?" Fluttershy's soft voice was barely heard above the sound. "Applejack's not silly, she'll find some shelter, and hopefully she will be able to bring the rabbits with her!" Twilight yelled back, her navy purple blue mane rippling around her horn with the force of the wind. Spike bit his lip in worry but continued on, following the two mares to shelter. They eventually stumbled into town, where they blindly raced about until they found shelter under the front of a shop. Spike found himself shivering and Twilight unfolded a wing, wrapping the feathery appendage around him comfortingly trying to warm him up.

APPLEJACK

All AJ felt was the cold. The breathtaking, blinding, numb-stakingly cold. It wracked it's way down her spine making her shudder and her teeth chatter. Winona wrapped herself closer to her owner, trying to share body heat. Damn This was one storm. Thunder rumbled and the sky was alit with lightning for a second. It probably wasn't safe under this tree, but it was the only shelter there was nearby. Glancing down at the bunnies she saw they where burrowed deeply into her tail, wrapping themselves up as much as possible. Sighing again Applejack shuddered and curled closer around Winona and her hat filled with rodents. A rabbit gave a shrill squeal and some of the others copied. Applejack felt her heart melt despite the cool temperature. One hare picked it's way out of her tail, it's mouth open as if asking for food. So that's what they were squealing about... Although there was nothing Applejack could do about it, there was no food for miles, and if the rabbits hadn't noticed they where in the middle of a storm. A pellet of rain landed on her head where it had collected in a branch. Shaking her mane free of it she looked up, and eyes widened. Moving slightly she shook the tree with her front legs, a couple of leaves falling free from the branches, although sadly some rain fell down too. Winona shook her pelt free from water as Applejack collected up the leaves, and dumping them in her hat where some curious hungry bunnies nibbled at them. The earth pony sighed, and rested her head on the dirt, watching the small bunnies eat their leaves. What she had risked just for some small rodents... Applejack closed her lime green eyes, trying to sleep despite the cold wind and rain.

SPIKE

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, but was probably only an hour two, the pouring rain turned into a light drizzle, then started spitting. Twilight noticed and sighed, relieved, moving out from the cover, Spike at her heels. Fluttershy swiftly got onto her hooves following as the trio headed back towards the bushes.

Reaching their destination they continued their search, but stopped when they heard a shrill bark. Winona! "That way!" The dragon pointed out of the shrubbery where he saw the top of a tree on the horizon. Fluttershy and Twilight raced off, the reptile dashing after them. When they reached the massive tree they saw an orange form curled up next to the tree, her back facing them, Winona happily whining at the approaching ponies and dragon. "Applejack?" Twilight called out but the mare didn't seem to respond. Sharing a concerned Fluttershy went over to the orange huddle. "She's sleeping." The soft pegasus sighed with relief but gasped as her teal eyes caught sight of a bunch of baby bunnies, snuggled inside the blonde tail of their friend, half eaten leaves laying at their paws. Wow Spike hadn't expected Applejack to go that far for these rabbits, but lucky she had, by the looks of it they where still alive. Applejack let out a snort in her sleep and he chuckled as the mare's eyelids fluttered open. Catching the sight of the three of them she grinned gratefully, although her eyes were weary. "Great ya'll are here! Mind taking these little rascals off mah' hooves?" The cowpony nodded towards the bundles of fur inside her tail. "Of course!" Fluttershy smiled gently and began scooping the small bunnies into her hooves, a couple letting out small squeals of surprise. Applejack grunted and lifted herself off the ground, shaking off some dirt that clung from her pelt. The mare grabbed her hat out of the dirt hole, shaking off dirt and leaves out off it, placing it back on her head. "Should we head back home Winona?" She gestured towards her dog, the canine giving a confirming bark. Spike looked towards the sky as AJ and Winona started to leave, realising the sky was starting to sprinkle the first stars. Damn.

APPLEJACK

The orange mare lay in bed, snuggling under the warm covers. When she had returned home and explained where she had been, Granny and Big Mac demanded she go to bed, worrying she'd get a cold. Fair enough. But of course they had come in with dinner first, there is nothing like an apple pie to wash away your freezing temperature. Applejack rolled over, until she was facing the window. The stars twinkled in the night sky and reflected deep in her green eyes as the moon illuminated half of her face. Removing her hat the country mare closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Her eyes snapped open. She had no idea where she was. The sky was a baby blue topped off with a sparkling rainbow that no words could describe, the grass was green, but so pale, and off to the side was a lake, the sky's reflection shimmering in it's still waters. "Where are we?" Applejack jumped and spun, realising Spike was behind her. Wait what? She was... dreaming wasn't she? "Ah think this is our uh... 'Wonderland'..." Her mouth was set into a grim line, she hadn't expected to be here again... "Well let's have fun while we are here!" The dragon raced off towards the lake, and without question Applejack paced beside him although she was still cautious.


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: hey guys, haven't done one if these yet but I should *guilty face*. Not that any of you guys read it any way, I could talk about how the sky is pink with purple stripes and elephants are blue with green spots! Besides that, yeah I don't own MLP or the characters inside the fanfic. :P

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 13

They where in the dreamland, where despite it actually being nighttime,the skies simmered a baby blue, the grass was as green as Applejack's own eyes, and rainbows shimmered in the sky invitingly. But despite the welcoming colours, this place didn't feel right, somewhere deep in the farm mare's heart, this dream felt off... "Whoa, this place is amazing, almost everything is made out of gems!" Spike, who was sitting by the lake, cried in joy, cramming his face full of the gemstones. "Huh, yeah." Applejack looked off to the side, and frowned as she looked toward the orchard of crystal apples. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a shadow, ducking behind a tree and out of sight. Her eyes widened in surprise and the orange mare stood up, leaving the little dragon beside her to stare up at her confusedly. " be right back, thought ah' saw somethin'" Applejack clenched her jaw, and raced towards the trees. Reaching the edge of the orchard, she quickly looked behind the tree were she thought she had seen a shadow. "Huh?" AJ blinked confusedly. She swore she had seen a shadow behind this tree! Spike finally caught up, running on his stubby legs behind her. Her tapped her shoulder and she spun to face him. "What was that all about?" The dragon questioned. The country pony Looked behind her again, her green eyes searching for anything in the shadows in the trees, with a sigh of defeat she turned back towards the reptile in front of her. "Nothin'" but she turned for another look, foreleg off the ground as she was about to take another step. "Alright, let's hurry back, I thought I saw some fish in the lake, and I want to catch one!" The dragon laughed and turned back around, racing towards the lake. Applejack smiled warmly at Spike and followed, but still felt uneasy. The young dragon knelt beside the water, lunging his claws in every now and then, trying to catch a fish. Applejack lay down beside him, but still felt off. Without warning, the whole place lit up with a bright searing light. "Woah!" Spike cried backing away from Applejack, dropping a squirming fish, and the mare looked down at herself, realising the white light was coming from her own chest, and it had started spreading, leaving nothing of her own body in it's wake. Her mouth agape in shock, she blinked surprised, as the painfully bright white light devoured her body. Then realisation Hit her. "It's ok I'm waking-" she didn't get to finish as the light fell over her head.

Sitting up in bed with a gasp Applejack looked around realising she was in her own bed, facing a small yellow filly. "Finally! Never thought I'd wake you!" Applebloom rolled her eyes at her older sister, hopping off the bed and trotting towards the door. Applejack blinked once, before grabbing her hat off the bed post and flinging the covers off herself, jumping out of bed. Reaching the doorway she glanced back up at the clock. 9:30... Satisfied Applejack turned to go. "Wait! Nine thirty!" The orange mare panicked, this was the latest she had ever slept in! Even after apple buck season! "Eeyup!" Big Mac chuckled at his sister's horrified expression as he walked past her door and down the stairs. The earth pony stood in her doorway shocked, before taking a giant leap down the stairs, hat bouncing of her head, landing back perfectly on her ratty blonde mane as she landed at the bottom of the stairwell. "Sorry no time, ah' have to get to work!" The mare shouted to her granny on the way past before launching herself out the door, shutting it with a firm kick to the wood that rattled the windows. Applejack raced towards the trees, she had to hurry if she was to finish today's work, she was already a heap behind schedule! The mare skidded across the still damp grass, entering her orchard and getting to work.

SPIKE

Almost instantly after Applejack had faded from his sight in a searing white light he had woke himself, jackknifing into a sitting position. He took a moment to blink his dark green eyes in shock. Spike threw the blankets off him as he heard hoof steps rounding the corner. "Ah, you're up, I was just about to wake you!" Twilight entered the doorway, her usually neat mane mussed up from sleep. "Y-yeah" he smiled, then yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "I'll leave you to get ready, breakfast is in a few minutes." The alicorn smiled warmly at her assistant, before turning around and leaving the room. Spike tumbled out of his bed, nearly tripping on a comic lying by his feet. Groaning he flicked the book away with a claw and got ready for the day.

He ate his pancakes in silence, he was deep in thought. The dream he and Applejack had had for two nights in a row now seemed to be very different. Usually Spike could control his dreams, but he wasn't complaining, a lot of it either had to do with crystals or apples, no surprise there though. Mind you, despite the serenity of it all Applejack had seemed on edge the entire time, and then when she took off towards the forest he had no clue why... "Are you okay? you're quieter than usual." The lavender mare asked from across the table with an amused look on her face. "Yeah I'm fine." Spike dismissed her teasing worries with a wave of a claw.

APPLEJACK

"Phew, back on schedule!" The orange mare wiped her brow from sweat, panting with satisfaction. The earth pony stepped out of the orchard, smile on her determined face. Now she just had to clean the pigs and then she could set up the sweet apple acres stall in the market, if it doesn't rain that is... The earth pony ignored the grey clouds gathering up overhead and trotted joyfully towards the pig sty. Reaching the pen with her pigs Applejack grabbed the bucket leaning next to the fence, walking over with it in her mouth towards the tap on the side of the barn. Running the water into the bucket she spared a glance at the pigs, who had gathered near the side, hoping she was feeding them. Letting out a chuckle Applejack added some dish water to the water while it was running. "Not this time piggies." She spoke quietly and turned off the tap, taking the bucket towards them and entering the pen, the pink creatures jumping up and down trying to see inside the bucket. She sat the bucket down away from curious piggie noses and swiftly grabbed a sponge through the fence. The mare dipped the sponge into the soapy water and spun back around to face the pigs. "Who wants a bath?" Applejack cried, and the pigs simultaneously squealed and took off. The earth pony shrugged "guess it's time for roundin' up some piggies!" She took off her hat, putting onto a fence post and took a rope from it. She let out a content sigh. Then took off after the creatures"yee-haw!"

"Good pig." Applejack finished another pig, leading it into the barn so it couldn't get muddy again, and unlatched her latched her lasso from the pig. The pink creature gave an grumpy snort but followed suit into the barn. Applejack looked back over her shoulder, two pigs to go. She crept towards the cowering animals, they blinking fearfully. Gripping her rope in her mouth she towered over them, her shadow covering their faces. They both squealed and took off in opposite directions. "Dang nab bit!" The cow pony growled and making up her mind she took after the one that went to the left. The pig turned and realised the mare was after it and squeaked again, racing towards the fence. The pig skidded to a stop in front of the fence, Applejack right behind it. "Gotcha!" She chuckled at the pigs expression and lassoed the pig, starting to drag it away from the fence. It was then a flash of pink and brown could be seen out of the corner of her eye. "What the-" she whipped around and trailed off as she realised the other pig had grabbed her hat from the fence post. "Hey!" The orange mare cried, and accidentally let go of the rope in her mouth, the pig she had lassoed escaping and racing around again. Growling in frustration she ignored the pig with the rope and went straight for the pig with her hat. Launching herself after the pig AJ tried to grab it's tail with her teeth, hoping to pull it back, but she kept missing. Hooves pounding against the dirt she dashed after the cheeky pink animal. But the creature had the advantage of size and dodged her attacks to get her beloved hat back, it racing ahead. Let loose a snarl of frustration and determination Applejack sped up aswell. Suddenly without warning the pig stopped in front of a mud puddle, turning to look as it's owner came hurtling towards it. Applejack's green eyes widened in surprised and tried to skid to a stop but the pig leapt out of the way, sending the farm mare sliding into the mud. Blinking in shock the cow pony turned to glare at the pig, who gave an oink of satisfaction, the creature cheekily throwing her hat into the mud along with her. "Well ain't your manners just swell?" The mare frowned, annoyed, and placed her muddied hat back where it belonged, on her blonde mane. The pig squeaked and raced off as the mare angrily stood, stepping out of the mud. The cowpony shook herself from head to hoof, trying to fling the mud from her orange pelt. Most of the brown substance flew off her fur, but still some remained that would need a wash to get off. "Enough games!" Applejack punctuated with a stomp of the hoof, the pigs sharing a scared glance.

A smiling Applejack left the pig pen, some grumpy, but clean, pigs in her barn. She carried the bucket with her, dumping it next to the tap on the side of the barn. "She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at a pig who was trying to reach the mud through the gate separating the paddock from the barn, the pig sticking it's tongue out back. AJ headed back to the house, the grass not damp anymore for being in the sun so long. But AJ wasn't sure the sun would last much longer, the grey storm clouds were gathering overhead gloomily. She wondered why the pegasi had scheduled another storm, yesterday's one was almighty! Opening the door she called inside "hey granny, you seen Big Mac? time for the market!" She called to the elder, who was rocking on her chair in the dining room. The tea green mare let out a chuckle. "Ah'm sure he was workin' in the orchard." Applejack's guardian pointed a feeble hoof towards the window, where AJ caught sight of her older brother appearing from part of the orchard.

"Thanks granny!" Applejack smiled at her relative and stepped out of the doorway, shutting the door behind her as she turned towards her brother. The red stallion was casually trotting out of the orchard with a full cart of apples tagging behind him. "Big Mac, ready to sell some apples?" Applejack called a hint of a smile on her face as she raced up to her sibling. Big Macintosh looked over his shoulder at the cart full of apples he was hauling. Looking back at his little sister he answered "eyup." Applejack grinned "ah'll clean myself up then we'll be on our way!" Applejack raced back towards the house, leaving her brother chuckling at his sister's cheery behaviour.

Applejack didn't mind mud at all but she had to be presentable for the customers, it was all in the presentation! Turning the shower tap off the orange mare felt the hot water stop pounding her back with it's droplets and instead let out a drop or two that trickled down her sides. "Much better!" She cried and left the room, shaking the water off her pelt like a dog would. Exiting the bathroom she donned her trademark hat and cheerfully trotted down the stairs. "See ya granny!" She called to the elderly mare on the rocking chair, the tea green earth pony giving a wave with a frail hoof. "Go sell em' apples!" Granny Smith grinned before settling back down in her chair. Applejack trotted outside, walking up to her brother who was finishing attaching a new cart, of course filled with apple based delights! " ready to go?" The red stallion asked his little sister and she nodded contentedly "eyup!"

"What would ya'll like?" Applejack asked a customer, the pony mulling over the choices. "Just a couple of apples please." The pony pooled the bits onto the table, the orange name getting a plastic bag and stuffing the required food inside. After handing the bag with apples over to the customer the earth pony waved the buyer off "thank ya'll for your purchase, come back soon!" She cried after the pony, who was weaving their way through the crowds. Scooping up the bits and popping them into the box with a small clinking noise, AJ realised how slow business was being. Groaning the orange mare looked around the marketplace for customers that she could persuade. Seeing a familiar bobbing head AJ visibly brightened and motioned towards her brother who was on the other side of the stall. The red stallion obediently came at his sisters calling and questioningly raised an eyebrow. "Ah'ma speak to mah friend, can you take over for a sec?" She asked and the farm stallion nodded, warmly smiling down at his sibling before taking her spot. Trotting around the stall Applejack called to the element of harmony coming closer. "Rarity!" The white unicorn turned with a small expression of surprise before delight bestowed on her face and she trotted lightly to her cowpony friend. "Applejack!" Rarity grinned as the two mares greeted. "What are you doing in town?" The earth pony asked her unicorn friend. "Oh, I was looking for any of our friends actually, because I have great news, besides that I imagine your selling stock?" The white mare turned her dark blue eyes to the apple stall just behind them. "Eyup. Now what's this great news?" Applejack asked politely. "I scored!" Rarity let out a small squeal, accompanied by a hop. "Pardon?" The cowpony cocked her head in confusion. "Yesterday, at dinner! Fancypants asked me out!" She let out another high pitched squeal and AJ stood there in shock for a second, before enveloping her friend in a hug. "Why that's amazin' Rarity, exactly what you were hoping for!" The element of honesty grinned at the fashionista who was giggling with delight. Suddenly a massive wind ripped past them accompanied by a rainbow trail, blowing their manes in their faces. A few apples fell off the cart and on the floor. Applejack snorted "let me handle this..." A few seconds later... "RAINBOWDASH, YOU GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS THIS INSTANT!" She shouted so her Pegasus friend could hear. Soon enough another rainbow trail whooshed past the two mares and starting picking up apples. "Okay, okay, you didn't have to shout AJ!" Rainbowdash grumbled and scooped the un bruised apples up on the counter so they could be put back in place by Big Macintosh. "So why were you zooming about town anyway Dashie?" Rarity stepped toward and asked the light blue Pegasus curiously. "I have awesome news!" The element of loyalty gave a grin and stood straighter as she remembered. "You too huh?" Applejack chuckled and RD nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! Just heard some news of an awesome new water based theme park being built in Canterlot, it's gone be so cool!" The light blue Pegasus grinned excitedly and Applejack laughed. "sounds great, when is it gonna be opened?" Rarity asked curiously fluttering her deep blue eyes. "In a few weeks!" The daredevil grinned back and AJ smiled at the idea "we should go!" The orange mare declared. "Well duh we should go!" A voice called behind them and the three mares turned to see Pinkie Pie, munching on a cupcake as if it was no big deal she popped up out of nowhere. They laughed at their random friend until Rarity spotted somepony behind Rainbowdash. "Is that Twilight and Spike?" The unicorn asked and they turned to see the lavender alicorn with the purple dragon at her side. The pair walked up to them and they where almost complete. "Does any pony have any idea how we all end up together wherever we are?" Rainbowdash laughed and a soft voice replied. "I have no idea" Fluttershy flew down from the sky, her wings fluttering closed as she landed next to her friends. The blue Pegasus facehoofed and giggles where sent all around. "What where you doing in town ladies?" The diva questioned the bookworm and the animal lover. "Grocery shopping, right Spike?" The alicorn answered and the dragon nodded to confirm. "Same, Angel just has to have his lunch just right or he'll have a fit. That stubborn bunny." Fluttershy smiled warmly and the other Pegasus nudged the element of honesty on the shoulder. "Stubborn like a certain farm mare heh?" Rainbowdash's snickers where short lived when Applejack glared at her sternly. "But anyway dearies, I have to tell you of my fabulous news!" The white unicorn interrupted and attention was turned towards her. Applejack couldn't wait to see the reactions of her friends, no doubt it would be met with cheers all around. Her lime green eyes circled her group of friends as Rarity prepared to tell her news until the orange mare's gaze landed on the young dragon who seemed eager to hear his crushes news. Looked at those dark green eyes she felt something go through her and her eyes widened. Rarity couldn't tell her news, Spike would be crushed! Absolutely heartbroken! Applejack leaned over to her Sweet Apple Acres cart and grabbed an apple in her hoof, swiftly Shoving it in Rarity's mouth silencing the white mare just as she started to speak. The group looked on confusedly an the unicorn used her magic to take the apple out of her mouth, frowning, annoyed. "Now Applejack, what called for such uncouth behaviour!" The diva snorted and the farm mare ignored her. Her mind whirred as she struggle to think of a lie. "Ah' just remembered, I have some sales to count, Spike can you help me?" The cowpony rested her green gaze on the dragon, instantly receiving a shiver that went down her spine. The dragon seemed surprised at her request but nodded anyway "of course!" The reptile instantly following her as she led him to her sales box. Twilight realised what she was doing and gratefully smiled, the others slowly catching on as Rarity remained oblivious.

SPIKE

He had to admit he had wanted to hear Rarity's news, but if Applejack needed help then so be it, he would count her... Sales? Spike looked a uncertainty at the orange mare as she gave him her box of bits to count, he looked deeply into her emerald eyes, and she gave him a reassuring smile, nudging the box closer with a hoof. "Ok then." He sighed but quickly made haste to his task although he had an edging suspicion the cowpony had done this for a reason, after counting the bits he wanted to confirm his theory and was about to tap AJ's shoulder when he caught sight of her. Her emerald green eyes were looking onwards towards their friends, distress laced in the confinements of her eyes. Her blonde mane was slightly tangled no doubt from a hard days work, her hat resting atop her head faithfully. Stopping himself the dragon pulled back his claw, she seemed a little stressed, maybe now wasn't the best time... Their friends had stopped talking and Applejack sat up glancing over at him. "Ah' see ya'll are done there, thank you, now let's go join back up with the girls." The earth pony grinned down at him and the reptile simply nodded before they trotted back towards their friends. Spike couldn't help but notice how Applejack was avoiding eye contact with him. As soon as they rejoined the circle of friends Twilight ushered him away, wrapping her wing around him forcing him to move, talking about how they had to finish the shopping but would see the girls tonight.

APPLEJACK

"What In heavens name were you doing darling?" Rarity scolded the cowpony. Applejack snorted "ya'll surely see the way Spike feels about ya', you can't just go and break his heart like that!" The orange mare growled, but the pink one interrupted. "He is going to find out tonight anyway at Rarity's 'I found my true love party' I'm planning in Twilight's castle." The party planner chirped and Applejack ignored the eccentric behaviour. "Rarity, I just think this is something you need to talk to him personally about, tackle the problem head to head..."'AJ trailed off, and she out her hoof on her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner, Rarity looking slightly uneasy about the topic. "It will still break his heart though..."'the unicorn whimpered, she did not want to be the one to cause one of her closest friends heart ache. "It will, but he needs to know. And that's the honest truth." Rarity smiled slightly at this. "Your right Applejack... I will tell him face to face, tonight."

As AJ and Big Mac packed up shop, she couldn't help but keep casting glances over her shoulder into town. Noticing his sister's odd behaviour Big Mac firmly, nudged her shoulder. "Ya'll 'right AJ?" His deep voice startled the orange mare out of her thoughts and she scurried ahead, the red stallion dashing after her. "Yup." Applejack answered quickly, but shot another look back into town. He raised an eyebrow quizzically but didn't question. Once they arrived back on the farm they swiftly dumped the cart, carrying the box of bits inside for another counting. Shutting the door with a clunk Applejack set the box down, Granny Smith moving from her chair and peeking in the chest. "Oh, well this wasn't what ah' was expectin'!" The elder frowned at the low number of bits in the box. "Ah' know..." Applejack sighed disappointedly. "But at least it's cider season soon, we'll make more than three times the amount of bits in that box!" The orange mare determinedly grinned, shutting the box with a resonant click. "Eyup" Big Mac agreed with a nod of the head.

Lunch was silent as usual, but this silence, to Applejack anyway, felt awkward, tense even. She fiddled around with her fork, the metal scraping against the plate as she stared distantly at her food. She couldn't stop thinking about tonight, she was so worried about how Spike was going to take the news, heck she was more concerned about he was going to take the news than how they were going to even deliver the news, it was going to be so awkward and depressing... Noticing her grand child's distant face the elder spoke up. "Somethin' wrong child?" The tea green mare asked, the orange farm mare looking up from her plate halfheartedly. "Ah' guess ah' ain't' hungry.." Applejack stated, Big Mac spitting out some cider he had been drinking. Applebloom spluttered out her drink as well, both siblings looking on with utter disbelief. "Wanna talk?" Granny Smith concernedly nodded her head towards the door, to which the cowpony hesitated but sighed in yes. Both mares scooted back their chairs, walking into the living room, leaving the two other siblings gawking at each other. " did Applejack just say she wasn't hungry?" The filly's jaw dropped. "Eyup..." Big Mac nodded numbly.

"So what's got you losin' your appetite?" The grandmother asked as her grandchild slumped into one of the lounge chairs. "Well Granny...did you ever have a friend.. That was hopelessly in love with somepony, only for that pony to be taken?" Applejack glanced up at the wise mare who had moved to sit next to her. "Yeah... Ah' did." The elder trailed off and AJ spoke up again. "How...how would you break that kind of thing to ponies your friends with?" The elderly mare thought about this for a second. "You need to take a head to head approach, take the problem face to face." Applejack groaned inwardly, that was the exact advice she had given Rarity, she knew it was good advice but it still wouldn't stop his heart from aching any less. Granny Smith frowned at the reaction from her granddaughter. "How about you take a walk around town, clear your head a little." The elder patted Applejack's back and she sat up, giving a one sided hug to her guardian. "Good thinking Granny, and ah'll even take Winona!" Grinning the country mare stood and walked back into the kitchen, ignoring the wary faces of her siblings. Grabbing the collie's leash out of one of the cupboards she called her faithful companion. "Winona, we're goin' for a walk!" The dog scrambled down the stairs with a clatter of claws and a few shrill barks. Clipping the leash onto the dog Applejack lead the canine out the door,swiftly shutting it behind her with a firm kick.

"Ah' just thought of something." The orange mare stared down at Winona who glanced up at her owner cluelessly. "We should visit Fluttershy, see how those baby bunnies are doing!" Giving a grin she lead then dog towards the cottage, Winona giving a bark in response. As they walked to the cottage AJ frowned up at the sky, the grey clouds gathering overhead seemed darker then before. " we better hurry before it pours buckets on us!" The mare swiftly trotted through the last part of town the canine padding at her side. Applejack and Winona eventually came to the bridge that led to Fluttershy's house. Trotting over it, her hooves thudded against the hollow dirt, Winona and her scaring a few critters away. AJ knocked on the door. "Coming!" A gentle voice came from inside. Soon the door clicked open and Fluttershy peered outwards, instantly Gaining a smile. "Applejack, Winona! Can I help you?" The gentle Pegasus politely asked, moving out of the doorway so the two could enter. "We were just wonderin' how those baby bunnies were doin'!" Applejack Answered stepping inside. "Perfect timing! I was just about to feed them, want to help?" The soft mare asked cheerfully and AJ nodded although slightly, unsure as to how she could help. Fluttershy pointed delicately towards the couch, the orange mare settling down onto it, her loyal companion jumping up next to her. The Pegasus in the room smiled softly before moving towards a box on her kitchen counter, her hooves wrapping the cardboard in a firm but gentle grip. Fluttershy flew back over to them, her caring teal eyes gazed back into the box. "Here, take this little one." The butter coloured mare spoke quietly and carefully pulled a sleeping pile of fluff out of the box, setting it in Applejack's lap. The rodent blinked a little, letting out a yawn from being brought out of it's nap. The earth pony could feel a warm smile creeping up her face as she stared at the sleepy rabbit in her lap. "Hold your hooves around him- that's it!" Fluttershy commented as the mare held her hooves around the bunny. "Now I'll get the milk bottle, I'll be right back!" The Pegasus enthusiastically cheered, trotting into her kitchen. Winona barked barked happily in reply, causing the small rodentia in her hooves to burrow deeper into her fur. Fluttershy soon returned with a small bottle filled with milk. The gentle Pegasus handed the bottle to Applejack, the earth pony staring at it cluelessly. "Here-" the mare trailed off as she picked the bottle back up, leading it towards the hare's mouth, tipping it at an angle to which he could drink safely. The bunny grasped towards the bottle, furiously sucking onto it and AJ blinked surprisedly at the feircness of the suckling. Fluttershy handed the bottle back, sitting next to Winona, patting the canine lovingly. Applejack saw the bunny take a break for air, before latching back onto the milk bottle, although with much less ferociousness then before. As the rabbit neared the end of the liquid it's half open eyes dropped lazily, as it struggled to stay awake. "Aw.." AJ whispered quietly as the rodent finished up and stared up at her gratefully. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she leaned over and gave the small creature a warm nuzzle, the bunny, surprisingly, returning it with one of it's own. Her heart melted. "Is this why you try to hand us bunnies whenever we are upset?" The earth pony asked the beaming Pegasus beside her quietly. "Yes, yes it is!" The Pegasus answered with a giggle as she watched the rodent snuggle deep into her friends lap. After a small moment of silence, Fluttershy broke it. "You know, they probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you" The Pegasus looked back into the box of baby bunnies lovingly and Applejack blinked her green eyes surprisingly. She knew it was a bad storm, but surely they would have pulled through? "Really?" The orange mare asked and Fluttershy nodded wholeheartedly. "Anyway, I'll fill the bottle back up and we can keep feeding these little guys" the animal caretaker removed the bottle from her friend's hoof, trotting back into the kitchen eagerly. The farm mare watched the element of kindness to into the next room before staring back down at the critter before her, giving it a gentle stroke down it's spine. The rabbit wriggled it's nose and snuggled deeper into her lap in response. Fluttershy soon returned and together they fed the adorable baby rabbits while Winona had a relaxing nap.

After they finished every single rodent was asleep in the box. "Thank you so much for helping me!" Fluttershy smiled warmly as she moved the box out of the way. "It was no problemo!" Applejack answered with a tip of the hat, and she got up from the couch, Winona soon waking and jumping after her master. Fluttershy watched her friend stretch before her teal eyes concernedly glanced at the window. Picking up the change in mood Applejack followed her eyes to the window. The ever darkening clouds were slowly showing the first signs of rain, as a couple of drops splattered on the windowpane. "Oh, you should probably get back before it rains!" Fluttershy pointed out and Applejack agreed with a simple nod, in all honesty the rain didn't bother her, but it would be best to get back before she was completely soaked. Applejack clipped on Winona's leash again and with a wave, left the little cottage trailing back down the path.

As soon as the mare slammed the farmhouse door shut behind her, the rain poured down, trailing down the windows and hitting the leaves on the apple trees. Applejack took her hat off and gave it a firm shake, sending a few droplets across the room. "Back are ye'?" Granny Smith hobbled into the kitchen and watched as her granddaughter removed the leash from their dog, who shook some rain from her pelt. "Indeed, and just in time!" AJ watched puddles form outside before turning back to her grandmother. "Good, because ain't you got that party thingie at Twilight's soon?" The elderly mare pointed at the clock. Applejack's eyes widened dramatically at the time. "Whoo nelly! That time already, ah'll have to go as soon as the rain stops!" The orange mare sat in a chair at the kitchen table, watching motionlessly but deeply in thought, as the rain eventually went from a full on pour, to a drizzle, finally to a little sprinkle. Sighing the country pony stood up again, and headed towards the door. Opening the wooden door with a creak she groaned inwardly. Here she was about to go to a party that could contain overdramatic drama. Right then, little did the cowpony know she would be a big part of that drama.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you enjoyed, I originally intended to have a lot more in this chapter and cut lots of pieces out of the story that might come in on later chapters, I also originally was going to have the party in this chapter too, but decided this was a good ending note. Concerning the CMC and crusaders of the lost mark, the CMC will continue on as normal as if that episode never happened. Thanks for reading :3


	15. Chapter 14

THE APPLE OF MY EYE

CHAPTER 14

Applejack arrived at the grand crystal castle in front of her, and after a hesitant glance backwards the orange mare quickly knocked, it almost immediately opening. Inside the doorway was Pinkie, looking as cheerful as ever. "Heya Applejack, and welcome to Rarity's 'I found my true love party'!" The eccentric bubbly mare gave a single bounce, before hopping down the hallway,a reluctant AJ following. "Howdy Pinkie...by the way Does Spike know yet?" The orange mare glanced around the room for the dragon as they entered the place with all the guests. "Not yet, he's been hiding in his room the whole time! Silly probably doesn't know the party's on yet! I'll go get him!" Pinkie pie dashed out the door and down the hallway again, nearly knocking AJ's hat off in the process. The farmer sighed but turned back towards the room, a few ponies, mostly her friends chatting and eating away harmoniously. Rarity suddenly trotted out of the crowd towards AJ, Fancypants at her side. "AJ your here!" The white mare giggled and Fancypants put out his hoof invitingly. "Applejack right?" The unicorn stallion asked charmingly and Applejack accepted his invite and gave him a firm hoofshake. "Eyup, Fancypants?" She replied, although she already knew the answer. "Indeed." The white unicorn stallion let go of her hoof and Rarity came to stand beside him again. "Come on Fancy, let me reintroduce you to my other friends!" Rarity whisked the stallion away excitedly and Applejack snorted with amusement.

SPIKE

"Is it time for the party already Pinkie?" Spike sighed as he shut his comic book shut. "Yes indeedy!" The party planner replied enthusiastically from her stance in the doorway. The reptile groaned before rolling out of his reasonable sized bed. He passed his gem case and followed Pinkie Pie out _of_ his room, down the crystal corridors. The dragon was lead into a large room filled with a few ponies, their chatter droning out the rest of the noise. The first thing he noticed in the room was Rarity. The Snow White unicorn was wearing a gorgeous blue gown, a silver tiara with a stunning, and delicious looking, blue gem inside. Her perfectly curled purple mane was shimmering in the light of the room, giving it a natural sheen as it hung over her shoulder. Her elegantly arched neckline lead to a graceful snout, above that sitting her brilliantly coloured sapphire eyes, her long gracefully curled eyelashes falling over them almost in slow motion as she blinked gingerly. In every way she was beautiful. Spike felt his heart throb almost painfully as he stared at the gorgeous mare, Rarity donning a small white smile. That smile turned into a frown as her deep sapphire blue eyes flitted over to him. It was then That Spike realised Rarity's hoof was intertwined with a stallions. Surely she was just being polite, maybe bringing him over to the punch bowl? But as time wore on his heart skipped a few beats in a panicked state as the white unicorn stayed with her hoof in his, after a while Rarity tugged on the sleeve of... Fancypants was it? Rarity indicated towards Spike and Fancypants nodded, Rarity tearing herself away from his hoof, and starting to stride towards him.

APPLEJACK

The orange mare had watched as Rarity, resentfully, teared herself away from Fancypants, striding towards the small dragon, who looked at her with a confuzzled look, his dark green eyes flickering between Rarity and Fancypants. Rarity took another step and suddenly she was right in front of Spike. Time seemed to slow down and Applejack found herself edging closer, as Rarity opened her mouth and started speaking. AJ could tell she was talking, and hear her and multiple other chatting ponies in the background, but their talk was dulled, the Only thing her brain focusing upon being the dragon as his face went from confusion, to shock, to a quick flit of rage, to depression. Applejack watched as Spike bit his lip, and his dark green eyes started shimmering with unshed tears."I have to go!" He barely whispered, but somehow the country pony heard the reptile as he took of running out of the room. "Spike wait!" Applejack cried, and took off after him, skidding out of the room and dashing after the surprisingly quick reptile. The earth pony leapt out the already open front door, just before the door slammed shut behind her. AJ jumped at the sudden bang of the door, but her mind refocused when she heard a few sniffles. "Spike?" She called, but received no answer. Trotting a little bit away from the castle the farm mare spotted a small purple huddle near a tree. She sympathetically frowned, and trotted towards the huddle of scales. Applejack stopped as she heard another sob. "Spike?" The cowpony practically whispered. "What!" The sharp toned answer took Applejack by surprise. But it didn't stop her from reaching out a hoof and touching his shoulder. The dragon spun around a snarl on his face, and to Applejack's surprise there was no tears lining his face.

SPIKE

He instantly felt guilty as Applejack pulled her ears back with a look of shock. Spike looked down ashamedly. His head jerked back up with surprise as Applejack settled beside him, her hoof resting on his shoulder. "You should let it all out ya'll know." She calmly stated and Spike glanced away, a claw wiping his tears away. "Why should I shed tears for somepony I feel betrayed my feelings?" Applejack snorted at this. "You know it isn't Rarity's fault, and if you truly love her you'll do what makes her happy." Spike glanced at the orange mare beside him, she was glancing up at the sky, the stars were now twinkling in it's black depths. He watched as Applejack turned to him, the moon reflecting half of her face, giving it an angelic glow. A single tear slid down his cheek, before it dropped onto her hoof that still firmly sat on his shoulder. Like a dam ready to burst, the tears hazed his vision and spilled over the edge. "Oh sugarcube..." He heard her accent and then he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace as more tears flooded from his eyes. He let loose a spine racking sob and Spike snuggled deeper into the orange fur of his friend. They sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a minute. Eventually Spike's tears slowed to a stop and he gave another sniffle, pulling himself out of the comforting hug that had been graciously given to him. He stared up into Applejack's emerald eyes and the mare concernedly glanced back at him. "Thank you.." He whispered and she immediately answered back "don't mention it."

APPLEACK

Applejack walked back to the castle side by side with Spike. She shivered but she wasn't sure it was from the cold. The dragon let loose a few sniffles, and a big sigh before stepping back inside the castle. As soon as the door shut behind them they were bombarded with ponies. Twilight instantly wrapped a wing around Spike, taking him away from the crowd, giving a thankful nod to AJ as she hurried out with the depressed dragon. The rest of the mane six watched him go worriedly. Applejack watched him disappear around the corner before she was jerked by a suddenly force. Whatever it was it pulled her down the corridor and shoved her into a closet. The door slammed shut behind Applejack and darkness enveloped the room. Suddenly the light flicked on, nearly blinding the orange farm mare. "Arghhh" she groaned as her eyes adjusted to the new light source. "I don't think any pony saw us go!" Pinkie pie exclaimed from across the room. "Pinkie?! What's the meanin' of this!" Applejack snorted at her eccentric pink friend. "You mean what's the meaning of that!" Pinkie pointed at the wall, Applejack cocking her eyebrow very confused. "Ah' don't get it..." Pinkie facehoofed, "what just happened out there with you and Spike!" ... "Ah' still don't get it..." Another facehoof, proceeded by Pinkie sliding closer to the other earth pony. "You like him don't ya?" Pinkie inquired while fluttering her eyes innocently. Applejack spluttered, her cheeks betraying her again as they blushed as red as the apples she grew. "We're just good friends! Nothin more, nothin less!" She waved her hooves around embarrassedly and the party planner simply shrugged. "Whatever you say." Pinkie shrugged and grabbed AJ's hoof, sending her spiralling towards the door, opening it in a flash and sending the orange mare spinning out into the crystal corridor. The cowpony landed hard in her rump, the closer door slamming shut behind her. "Oh there you are Applejack, Twilight was just about to set dinner on the table, come and join us!" The elegant voice rang out like bells on a silent day, and Applejack turned and was helped to her hooves by the owner of the voice, the ever beautiful Rarity smiling. "Gladly" her green eyes embarrassedly darted back towards the closet, before following Rarity to the dining room.

The ponies settled down around the table, as did Spike who eventually trudged into the room. Twilight then Began fixing the dinner, sending the plates and beverages out to the occupants of the seats with her magic. "Did you bring the stuff?" Rainbowdash whispered to Pinkie who was beside her. The party planner ecstatically nodded and shoved a hoof into her poofy mane. After a furious search inside her mane she retracted her hoof and set down the many bottles of apple cider. "Drink up!" Pinkie pie slyly smiled and slid the bottles to everypony at the table. Fluttershy glanced at her bottle confusedly and asked "how did you-" she started but glanced up and saw Pinkie find a hot sauce bottle in her mane. "Never mind.." The soft pegasus warmly smiled at her crazy friend. Twilight grabbed her fork, clinking it against the glass of her bottle, abruptly stopping all chatter. "A toast!" The alicorn swung her bottle in the air with her magic, the other members lifting theirs up too, with magic or hooves. "To Rarity and Fancypants!" Twilight declared and the other copied in monotone, before taking a swig of the apple cider. Applejack felt the liquid slide down her throat and nearly sighed in bliss, Dash certainly did. AJ, after swallowing her mouthful eyed the dragon across from her, he seemed upset by the words of Twilight. Oh how she wished she could comfort him. Ignoring her own thoughts the cowpony took as large bite out of her food. The chatter slowly returned and was embraced, it was a lot different then her usual silent dinner at home, But Applejack enjoyed it nonetheless. ...Except when her gut wrenched at seeing Spike's face after a single pony would mention Rarity or Fancypants. "Yes, my beautiful Rarity has offered to make some dresses for my friends in Canterlot!" Fancypants said poshly and gave his mare fired a quick nuzzle, which elicited many 'awws' from the ponies gathered. Spike's claws clenched into a fist around his fork, the utensil shaking dangerously. Applejack frowned and bit her lip worriedly. The dinner went on and Rarity asked "can somepony please pass the salt?" She asked with a dazzling smile. "Oh I would, but I'm not sure we're it is..." Fluttershy glanced around the table and Twilight facehoofed. "Sorry I forgot it!" Twilight groaned and was about to stand up and Fancypants stopped her. "I'll get it" he gave a generous smile and Twilight instructed him on were to find it. "I'll be back!" He grinned and walked out of the room. "He's just so generous!" Rarity giggled giddily. "Indeed!" Fluttershy exclaimed while Pinkie Rainbow and Twilight nodded. "Not to mention a gentlecolt, popular, handsome-" Rarity trailed off and Applejack glared at her before turning to Spike, his face was contorted with inner pain and a single tear was streaking down his cheek. Rage boiled inside the orange mare, how could they not realise what they were doing? he was sitting right across from them for pony's sake! AJ's lips curled into a snarl and before she could comprehend what she was doing she had stood, her hooves Landing with a single thud on the table, making the cutlery and glass shake. "STOP!" She yelled loudly and the ponies around her recoiled with shock. "What's gotten into you AJ?" Rainbowdash raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How can ya'll not see what you are doing!" The country pony growled menacingly and Rarity frowned before looking up at her friend. "Doing?" She questioned and the cowpony hit the table again, a few glasses spilling or falling over. "ABSOLUTLEY CLUELESS, THE LOT OF YA'! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT AND YA' NEVER WILL!" Applejack screeched loudly, her friends gripping their chairs nearly in fear. Applejack panted from her loud outburst, her ears dropping in shame. She had yelled at her closest friends, and they looked near scared to death. She glanced upwards, her green eyes locking on Spike, only to realise the dragon was focused on Rarity again, looking as if he hadn't even heard her stand up for him. She uncharacteristically let out a furious roar, slamming her hooves into the table, the sound of splintering wood was heard Before she leapt out of her chair and raced out of the room. The five mares and dragon left looked at each other in shock before Twilight shouted. "After her!"

Tears clouded Applejack's eyes as she ran, she felt so guilty, she couldn't believe the way she acted! "Applejack wait!" Twilight's voice rang out into the night, accompanied by the pounding of five Sets of hooves. "No, ah' don't want to talk right now!" Applejack cried back, some of her original anger returning. The pounding of hooves behind her was getting louder, signalling how close they were. Applejack sped up, her hooves colliding against the ground in a steady pattern, easily outrunning her friends as she was most used to lost of running. A sudden whoosh alerted AJ of somepony opening their wings, a single flap let her know they took off. Crud it had to be RD, and Rainbow was the only one who could possibly catch her. Applejack felt adrenaline push her legs faster, they hit the dirt with abandon before leaping back into the air. "Just stop and we can sort this out!" Rainbowdash's raspy voice came from above and Applejack pushed herself harder. As they came near a tree the earth pony skidded around it, the Pegasus chasing her getting tangled in the branches before crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Applejack looked back guiltily but raced onwards as the rest of her friends caught up. As they stopped to take care of the slightly scratched Rainbowdash Applejack was long gone.

The orange mare knew her friends were way behind her but she kept running, she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. The steady pace of running calmed her as a few tears filtered out of her eyes. She screeched to a halt, a hoof wiping the tracks of moisture from her freckled cheeks. "Stop cryin' AJ, you cry on the inside!" The cowpony whispered harshly to herself before taking a glance at her surroundings. It was very dim, and the dark swaying trees around her made her heart clench in fear. She couldn't be where she thought she was... Could she? As Applejack spotted a thicket of thorny vines ahead she answered her own question. "How could ah' have blindly raced into the everfree forest?" Her country accent thinned in her fear and Applejack found herself backing up. She stopped as she heard a twig snap, her ears went upright as they swivelled around fearfully. "A-anypony there?" She called, her usually strong voice wavered and nearly cracked. It was then the smell hit her. It was so strong, and it made her want to hurl, she nearly did. her pupils constricted into tiny slits as she recognised the smell. Letting out a gasp Applejack started running, the sound of wood hitting the dirt behind her. Timberwolves. Of course it was timberwolves, every. Single. Time. Applejack was too far into the everfree to go back now, so instead she poured every fibre of her body into galloping, her muscles burning from the strain. The next few minutes were a flash as low lying branches painfully whipped at her face, leaving twigs in her mane and scratches across her face, vines snaking on the path under her threatened to trip her up as she cantered through the everfree. Applejack's face contorted with pain and the strain of running as another twig lashed out, leaving a scratch across her muzzle. She felt the hot breath of the timberwolves nearing her hind legs as she struggled to run faster through the unfamiliar undergrowth. Applejack skidded to a stop as the trees cleared revealing a cliff face. Letting out a panicked gasp AJ glanced back at the nearing timberwolves, before racing to the cliff face. She launched herself upwards, struggling to climb the smooth rocky surface. Her hooves flailed as they searched frantically for a crevice or a dip, anything she could use to climb. She failed and was sent crashing back to the ground. The orange mare panted and glanced back around, the timberwolves were right there, nearing ever closer, their stinky breath stinging Applejack's eyes and almost making them close. Her muscles screamed in agony and she collapsed with her back to the cliff face as the twigged canines licked their chops anticipating their meal. Her eyes watered and a few tears flowed down her cheeks, dropping into the dirt. She was going to die here. And she hadn't even said goodbye. On top of that the last thing she had done with her friends was yell and run away. Her muzzle contorted into a snarl and her hackles raised menacingly as the equine swiftly scrambled to her hooves. She was face to face with a timberwolf it growling menacingly. "I won't back down." She whispered to it's face, the creature's eyes narrowing before Applejack delivered a fierce punch to the side of it's face. It roared furiously and Applejack gave an apple family signature smirk.

"Well I won't back down!" To the Timberwolves' surprise she started singing.

"No I won't back down!" Applejack's launched herself into the air, kicking the creatures' side, shattering it into a pile of sticks.

"Ya'll can stand me up at the gates of Tartarus, but I won't back down!" The creatures howled angrily at her for the fallen friend before they stated launching themselves at her.

"No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around!" AJ swiftly ducked as a Timberwolf pounced at her, it getting hurled past her into the cliff face were it shattered into a bunch of twigs.

"And Ah'll keep this world from draggin' me down, gotta stand my ground!" The earth pony slid sideways as a Timberwolf screeched at her, it's claws barely missing her flank.

"And ah' won't back down!"

"Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out!" She forcefully bucked a Timberwolf it letting out a pained shriek of agony before splintering into pieces.

"Hey, ah' will stand my ground, and ah' won't back down!" Applejack nearly grinned but before she could celebrate victory another Timberwolf launched itself at her, the farm mare's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly ducked, but not quite fast enough as the twigged creatures's branchy claws scraped across her face. Letting out a pained yowl she growled launching back into her song.

"well, Ah' know what's right, ah' got just one life!" She turned to face the one that had scratched her.

"In a world that keeps Pushin' me round'!" Applejack scraped her hoof across the ground as she got ready to charge.

"But ah'll stand my ground, and ah' won't back down!" AJ finished and she charged across the clearing, the Timberwolf charging at her too. The two collided in the middle, it's claws swiping at her, barely missing her stomach as she delivered a fierce kick to it's head. It's head snapped back, a few sticks flying from it's head. They both landed, and without hesitation flew at each other. Quick as a whip Applejack hit it's muzzle, the creature in turn snapping at her, hitting the area before her cutie mark. Gasping with pain she quickly lashed out a quick as the creature's head was still near her flank. Her fierce kick sent the creature exploding into millions of twigs and sticks, stray branches flying across the clearing. Applejack panted, but grinned triumphantly. "Mess with he bull ya'll are gonna get the horns." The Orange mare shrugged before turning around to go back into the trees.

Applejack needed to get back, it was so late and her finds and family would be worried about her. Maybe. After the way she treated them she wouldn't be surprised if they didn't care at all she had ran away. Willing her hooves to keep going her eyelids drooped tiredly, the claw scratches across her cheek and the single scratch on her muzzle dripping blood, the Crimson liquid made a single red line down that traced down her neck. Sighing she collapsed next to a tree... She would go just after a little rest...

The farm mare woke to the singing of birds overhead. Groaning she ignored the pain in her muscles and her eyelids flickered open. "Hush up..." She moaned drowsily to the avians above, before she realised were she was. "Holy mother of Celestia!" Applejack cried, the previously chirping birds flying away in a flutter of wings. She stood upright and winced at the pain on her side. Memories of last night flooded through her mind. "Ah' have to get back!" She exclaimed and instantly trotted at a fast pace out of the everfree forest.

Almost as soon as she limped into town as was tackled from above by a rainbow blur. "I found her!" The raspy voice of Rainbowdash yelled and the pounding of hooves on the ground was heard as the four more bodies tackled her. "Where were you!" Demanded Rainbowdash. "Oh my, and what happened to you?" Fluttershy gasped and caressed the scratch on her cheek with a gentle hoof. "Doesn't matter, ah' just need to say how sorry ah' am ya'll!" Applejack took her hat off and held it to her chest, unaware of the dried blood that caked her chest fur. "You need to say sorry? Nonsense! We are the sorry ones darling, although we aren't quite sure why, care to elaborate?" Rarity questioned. "Maybe later..." Applejack embarrassedly cast her eyes downward. "That's okay we have to return you home anyways your family was worried sick!" Twilight took charge and she lead the group of mares towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Upon arrival Applejack was almost instantly bombarded. Winona came charging, leaping up to her face and showering it with licks and kisses. AJ let out a melodious laugh and struggled to push the over enthusiastic canine away. She was then bowled over by another force, this one carrying a cute little bow. "AJ, AJ!" Applebloom shouted, the little fully giving her older sister the tightest hug she could as Applejack sat up. "Heya AB." She whispered back and her friends watched as she clutched her sister close to her chest, a foreleg ruffling her little sister's red mane. A knot of quilt formed in her chest, she could have lost all of this, how foolish she was to run away. The next force actually picked her up this time. Her brother gave her a one hoofed hug, Bug Mac nuzzling his sister's forehead affectionately. "Run off in anger did ya'?" He teased but his green eyes had tears of relief. "Eyup." She answered and her friends smiled at the heartwarming reunion. "Wouldn't have been the first time." He whispered and Applejack snorted. "Ah' heard that!" She whipped her older brother with her blonde tail. The hug was broken up by Granny Smith who grabbed her granddaughter by her ear. "Ow! Granny!" Applejack cried as she was hauled away by the older mare, who had a very firm and painful grip on her ear. The tea green elder dragged Applejack inside and slammed the door behind her. Silence festered over the room and AJ spoke "ah'm so sorry-" she started but was cut off "why'd you run off like that AJ?" Granny Smith asked and Applejack cast her eyes downward. Suddenly without warning her mind was filled with memories.

...

"Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket. I really needed a new one!" Spike hugged her gratefully and Applejack felt a little awkward with the close contact. "C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times. Ah'm startin' to get embarrased!"

"How come I don't get a ticket to the gala?" Spike looked disappointed until he suddenly burped out a scroll. "And one for you Spike" he read and started giggling. Applejack glanced at him smirkingly and Spike added "I mean, gross, I have to go too?" He continued laughing and Applejack chuckled along, following the dragon.

Spike fell down the stairs, collapsing at the bottom. The mares rushed over to him, Applejack picked him up in her hooves, cradling him gently. "Twilight! Trouble! Help!" He cried and the mares shared looks.

"Wow Applejack! That was amazing! I mean, you rocketed those boulders at them like they were rockets! Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!" Spike exclaimed, waving his claws around furiously. "You saved my life!" A look of realisation came onto his face. "You saved my life.." He softly said and hugged the mare.

"Maybe not! Maybe Applejack needs help realising what she needs help with!" Like... Maybe your back itches!" Spike scratched a spot on Applejack's back and she sighed. "That does feel...good!"

"Forget it Spike! You gotta get outta' here! Would you just forget your dragon code already and go!" Applejack struggled to get her hoof free. "No! I have to save you!" Spike grabbed a rock and hurtled it towards the timberwolf's mouth.

Spike had no doubt been fantasising about Rarity, he was probably about to receive his victory kiss But when his imagination cleared he had no idea his lips were facing Applejack who laughed it off. "Hoho there lover boy!" She exclaimed and Spike embarrassedly chuckled.

...

At these memories and many more realisation hit Applejack like a bowling ball, it made her vision crystal clear and there was no use denying it anymore. "Ah...ah did it for love Granny.." Applejack glanced upwards embarrassedly and caught her Granny smirking. "Bout' time you caught on young un'! Now when's the weddin'?" The elder pestered teasingly. "Granny!" Applejack exclaimed as her face flushed. "Right ah'll stop teasin', now go and get some rest, while ah' show your friends off, you look like you need it!" Granny Smith cackled and walked out leaving her granddaughter in shock "well.. That just happened..."


End file.
